The Woods of Arcadia
by YamatosSenpai
Summary: AU, This supernatural horror/drama follows two paths, that of Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake, two Samurai from Japan and a runaway Parisian noble, Coyote Starrk and his younger half-sister. During the Renaissance the three of them unknowingly stumble upon an evil that has been ravaging mankind for centuries. YAOI/BL Shunsui x Jushiro X Starrk, Aizen X Starrk *Rated T* L,V,
1. The Woods of Arcadia

**This is a work of fan fiction, based off the work of the masterful, Tite Kubo. A special thank you to user ****Jace2pt4**** who always gives me input no matter how many times I ask. You are awesome. +Dedicated to and written for ****NIGHTMusic4167****. Thanks for all your inspiration and support. +**

**The Woods of Arcadia**

"What brings you to Falaisia, stranger?" The Barkeep was rather plump, his apple cheeks stained red. He pushed the soiled rag into the tin cup he was holding, inspecting it in the dim lighting before shrugging. "What can I do you for?"

"My business is my own." The dark stranger replied dryly, his dark blue eyes searching the sleepy inn and its degenerate patrons.

"Well if ya ain't got business, get to gettin'. We don't like strangers here, especially strangers with mean looks." The Barkeep paused a moment, scratching at his unshaven chin in thought. "Best not to leave too late, either. These woods are cursed."

"How much for the night?" the dark stranger spoke aloud, his deep, commanding voice rousing a drunkard at the end of the bar.

"I don't think you'd like the place." The Barkeep muttered, weighing in his mind the cost of trouble against the price of a room.

The dark stranger swung his legs to the side, standing from the barstool silently. He tossed back his long, brown curls and shot one last look around the room. He opened his satchel, the Barkeep noted the fine camel leather, and placed twenty gold drachmae on the bar with a clatter. "I require room and board for a fortnight."

"Ah! Welcome, Master…?" The Barkeep cried out jovially, a wide grin spreading his fleshy face.

"Starrk." The dark stranger answered simply, his heavy boots pounding on the wooden floor as he walked to the door.

"Master Starrk, I am Christoforos Petros, proprietor and barkeep of this most noble establishment," Christoforos the Barkeep explained with a grin.

"I am out for the night. I require no further assistance." Starrk, the dark stranger commanded, his face vacant except for his smoldering blue eyes, locked on something in the distance.

"What about dinner and breakfast?" Christoforos Petros called after him, scooping the heavy gold coins into his apron. "Wait! Master Starrk!"

Starrk turned and held up a large, gloved hand. "I require no further assistance Christoforos Petros of Falaisia."

"Aye, Master Starrk, but I have to warn ya. The woods are cursed, best to stay away." Christoforos murmured and several patrons shook their heads in agreement. "Especially at night."

It wasn't long before the news of the strange visitor had reached the entire village. "Is he a Christian?" "He's a Turk!" "So he's a Muslim!" "I'm not entirely sure he's not a Venetian, ya know." "What could he want?" "Why is he here?" "He spent a golden drachma at Petros' Inn." "Inn? Everyone knows it's nothing but a pit for drunkards!"

Naturally, the most titillating gossip came from Christoforos Petros himself, who couldn't complain about the boost in business. He hurried from place to place, pouring bottles of wine and pints of beer, and actually charging full price. "Ya know, I couldn't say if he was Christian or Muslim, but I can tell ya menfolk, he has a mean look."

"Is he trouble?" Eteocles Gogola exhaled heavily, his dark brows knit together in concern. "I have not one but four daughters to worry about, ya know."

"Christoforos can't say he's trouble or not, but I can say a man wandering around by himself is suspicious." Chryses Kalfas exclaimed to a murmur of agreement. "If he ain't selling and he ain't buying…"

"Now keep your minds, gentleman!" Christoforos Petros complained, knowing all too well that this kind of talk was a staple in his establishment. "He paid me full and upfront for a fortnight. The man wants his privacy, that's the least I can do for an honored guest."

"Starrk." Chryses Kalfas muttered to himself. "What kinda name is that?"

"Deutch, I think." Christoforos Petros suggested with a shrug.

"Mercernary from the Holy Roman Empire." Chryses Kalfas whispered. "Here to spy on the Ottomans no doubt."

"Well no matter," Christoforos Petros clicked his tongue approvingly. "If that's the case, we are all good Orthodox Christians. We've nothing to hide."

The bell jingled at the door and two broad men entered the inn. The townsfolk of Falaisia dispersed quickly, making room for the two foreigners to approach the bar. The dark haired warrior smirked, speaking to his partner in a strange tongue before leaning against the bar and addressing the room in very disorganized Greek. "Evening, gentlemen."

"Ah! Masters Kyoraku and Ukitake." Christoforos Petros fumbled over toward them, pouring two large glasses of wine. "Have you heard the news? You are no longer the new guys in town."

Shunsui Kyoraku's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to the white haired man, relaying the message in their own tongue. The Falaisian villagers watched them in awe, it was a rare treat to see the beast hunters from Far Away. "Is that so? And where does our new friend hail from? Surely not as far as we?"

"It's a mystery." Christoforos replied with a smile. "I'm afraid I have nothing but speculation."

"He's a Turk." "A Venetian!" "Obviously a mercenary from the Holy Roman Empire."

Chryses Kalfas cleared his throat loudly before turning to face the two foreigners straight on. "I don't know what he is, but a Foreigner is a foreigner and we've had enough of 'em. Ottomans, Venetians, even Edo or Yamato or whatever ya call yourselves."

"We call ourselves Samurai, Mr. Kalfas." Shunsui Kyoraku explained with a smile. "And let me assure you, once our task is complete, we are on our way."

"Task." Chryses Kalfas laughed to himself. "Oh yes! Your task to eliminate the monsters of our forest. How could I forget? You killed a _werewolf_ last month!"

Jushiro Ukitake, the white haired warrior who had fallen ill at the beginning of their journey stepped forward. His green eyes narrowed and his low voice rumbled. The townsfolk stared at him in wonder, completely unable to understand a word he spoke.

"Don't you dare!" Eteocles Gogola cried out, his forehead breaking out in a thin layer of sweat. "He could be cursing us! It's a bad omen to speak in unknown tongues!"

"I can assure you, Mr. Gogola." Shunsui Kyoraku groaned in frustration. "We mean no harm."

"Strangers bring death. You can't argue with that fact, Mr. Warrior-_SAN_." Chryses Kalfas called out in challenge. "Those woods were good when I was young. Stranger came one day, we let 'em into our fold set him right and now we can't even step in 'em woods without bringing death to our house."

"Well, we don't mean to upset anyone," Shunsui explained with a kind smile. "We'll take our supplies and be on our way."

"You still staying in that shack on the hill?" Christoforos called over his shoulder as he hefted a large bag of grain onto his shoulder.

"Wouldn't you know first if that were to change?" Shunsui asked with a laugh.

"Well ya know," Christoforos offered with a wriggle of his eyebrows. "There are several maids of marrying age in the village. Two men can't keep a house, if ya know what I mean."

The townsfolk laughed, the tension breaking like ice. Shunsui laughed along easily, relaying to Jushiro what the joke had been. Jushiro Ukitake laughed, responding in his own language with a smile.

"Wha'did he say?" Christoforos asked curiously.

"He said no woman would want me." Shunsui admitted, his ears growing red at the chorus of laughter.

"Eh, fine built man like yourself could find a pretty little girl if ya wanted, especially with all that money ya keep on you." Christoforos teased, placing the last bag of supplies on the counter. "I have a niece, she might be a bit plain but she's young and unknown by man."

"Oh, it is such a compliment, but no thank you." Shunsui bit down on his cheek, resisting the urge to laugh. "I'm afraid no woman would want me, truly."

"Good evening then, Master Kyoraku." Christoforos called after him. "And you as well, Master Ukitake." They had no more than stepped out the door before the townsfolk began to buzz in conversation.

* * *

Coyote Starrk nudged the ravaged carcass with his boot, brushing his thumb through the cold blood. The creature had been dead at least four hours. He licked his finger clean, searching the area with intent. The breeze shifted and the hair on the back of his neck bristled. He sniffed the thick air and frowned. "Where are you?"

He climbed a nearby tree, his thick, long nails digging into the bark. He pulled himself onto a dense branch and laid his head against the trunk. He fought to keep his eyes open, red beams of dying sunlight warming his face. His stomach clenched painfully, complaining of hunger but he ignored it, watching with detachment as the sun faded into the West.

With sundown came a salty breeze and Coyote felt rejuvenated. He dropped from the branch, dropping limberly to his feet. He stretched his body, pulling his gloves from his breast pocket and pulling them over his long, thin fingers. He opened his satchel and removed his sickle-shaped blade, a Falcata sword. He licked his lips hungrily, his pronounced canines blindingly white.

* * *

Jushiro swallowed a mouthful of green tea, the warmth spreading down his chest and to his stomach. He sat beside the window, watching Shunsui unhitch the mules from the wagon. Shunsui's shirt was slicked against his skin, his pronounced muscles flexing as he carried about with the manual labor.

Jushiro took another sip of tea with a thoughtful frown. Snow was beginning to fall on the mountains behind them and already there was a light dusting around the shack, it was cold. He shivered, pulling his robe more tightly around himself. He was suddenly very homesick, yearning for the warm kotatsu and delicious yosenabe.

The door banged open and Shunsui stepped into the shack, little flakes of snow melting to the floor. "Brrrrr."

"You should wear a coat." Jushiro suggested with a smile, gesturing to a freshly poured cup of tea on the table.

"Mmmm." Shunsui licked his lips after downing the tea in one gulp. "Needs some liquor but it's still good."

"Not so fast." Jushiro chastised halfheartedly, shaking his head as Shunsui poured himself a glass of spirits. "When the green tea is gone it's gone, until the Chinese traders return we won't be able to get more."

"Well, they should be around the next few days, before winter really hits and the mountain is impassable." Shunsui looked out the window absently, his eyes focused on the horizon.

"What do you see?" Jushiro's deep voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"Hmmm?" Shunsui turned, shaking his head as if to clear it. "What was that, love?"

"Do you see something out there? In the woods?" Jushiro pressed, leaning forward in his chair with expectation.

"No." Shunsui answered quickly and firmly, turning away from the window and busying himself with the fire stove.

"Shunsui…" Jushiro's voice was gentle and coaxing. "Has he come?"

Shunsui exhaled heavily and leaned against the wall of the shack, his dark brown eyes wandering back to the window. He ran a hand over his goatee and shook his head sadly. "He's bound to come for me… since she's gone…"

"If we explain, he's bound to understand reason! Surely, the dark end you envisage is not the only outcome…" Jushiro crossed his arms over his broad chest, a heavy strand of white hair falling over his shoulder. "After all this time…" Shunsui murmured something under his breath and Jushiro allowed the comment to pass. "Are you hungry?"

"Eh," Shunsui shrugged his thick wool coat over his shoulders. "I'm gonna run a perimeter check."

"Alright," Jushiro replied quietly.

"Don't wait up."

* * *

Part II: Ancien Rẻgime

It started with a headache. And then she couldn't even stand the firelight. Next come the nausea and vomiting. For two days he ignored the signs, hoisting her up against the wall in the alley and washing her face and body with the runoff water. He swallowed heavily, his hand brushing against the lumps on her inner thigh and abdomen.

"It burns, Coyote." She whispered, her teeth grinding across each other.

"Shhh!" Coyote growled, covering the small girl with a blanket as a rowdy group of prostistutes passed. "Bite your tongue."

"I've got it," the girl groaned in misery, scratching her bitten nails at the pools of black under her skin. "Just leave me to die."

"Lilinette," Coyote whispered running his hand over her small, upturned face. "I would rather gut myself as a coward."

"You're so stupid." Lilinette grumbled, swatting his hand away from her face. "I'm dying. Go away!"

"You are my responsibility, Lilinette Gingerbuck." Coyote spoke lowly, his dark blue eyes smoldering in the torchlit alley. "As long as you breathe, I shall remain by your side."

"Come on, Coyote. Jus' cause yer daddy stuck his co-" Coyote's large hand covered her mouth, silencing her with a sad frown.

"Don't break my heart." Coyote whispered, pressing his lips to her sweaty forehead. He brushed her matted _vert jaune_ hair out of her eyes and smiled down at her kindly. "I'm a worthless man. What would I do without a purpose?"

"You're too close." Lilinette whispered, rubbing her hands over her eyes with a loud sniffle. "You'll catch it."

"Catch what? You're a picture of health." Coyote answered self-assuredly. He rose to his feet, covering the small girl with their one possession, a soiled threadbare blanket. "I have to go for a little while, will you be alright alone?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go to sleep."

"Rest will do you well." Coyote agreed, pulling his ruffled shirt up and over his mouth.

"Hey, Coyote," Lilinette called after him. Coyote turned around, dropping the shirt from his face. "It's okay if you don't come back. I won't hold it against you."

"Don't be such a simpleton." Coyote muttered, waving lazily before heading back down the alley. "I will return shortly, mademoiselle."

Coyote stepped out onto the uneven cobbled street and threw himself forward, thrusting his hands in a nearby horse trough. He rubbed his hands together briskly, splashing water on his face and spitting. His hands shook and for a moment he thought he might cry. He cleared his throat and looked around, aware of the critical glances.

"Washin' will kill ya, Garçon," a beautiful woman spoke aloud, her muddy boot resting inches from Coyote's face. "Black death ain't a pretty way to go." Coyote climbed to his feet, sparing the prostitute a curt nod. "If ya wish to die, I can send ya to Heaven for a fair price."

"I regretfully decline, Mademoiselle." Coyote's arched brows knit together in thought and he frowned. "Many an honest man has met his decline by the seduction of a courtesan."

"You sure talk fancy for being in such ragged shape… fall on misfortune lately, Garçon?"

Coyote nodded dismissively once more, ignoring the taunts of the prostitute. He walked with his head down, his shirt over his mouth, paying careful attention not to come in contact with anyone who looked ill. He paused a moment outside of a clockworks shop and slowly looked at the sign as it caught his eye.

_Nuremberg and Fremersdorf Style_

_Finest Quality Spring-Driven Clocks_

Coyote pressed his face and hands into the shop window curiously, his breath steaming up the stained glass window, a product of the 'so called' Renaissance. He peered inside the tiny shop, his dark eyes lingering on the shiny gold pieces.

"May I help you?" Coyote looked up at the large man with a sheepish grin. He was broad shouldered and handsome, with thick brown hair slightly curling around his face. He didn't smile at Coyote, instead he seemed intent on shooing him away.

"Pardon," Coyote raised a hand apologetically, stepping away from the shop display. "I was simply admiring your work."

"Ah." The shopkeeper smiled at last, and even though it was warm and bright it sent a chill down Coyote's spine. "Have you an interest in timekeeping?"

"Well… no, to be honest, I once saw a Nuremberg piece as a child visiting the Duke of Burgundy." Coyote explained, his eyes locked onto the man's as if hypnotized. The shopkeeper's brown eyes were heavy but it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling.

"As a child? You can't be much more than sixteen winters along now, can you? And the Duke of Burgundy? Certainly you hold prestigious company." The shopkeeper ushered Coyote into his shop, pushing him down on a low stool. "Who do I have here?"

"Gentilhomme Seigneur Coyote Starrk, Vicomte of the County of Nevers." Coyote blurted out before he could stop himself.

"And what purpose do you have in Paris, Vicomte?" the shopkeeper moved forward, his hands wrapping around Coyote's slender wrists. Coyote recoiled from the touch but was unable to move, as if his body was frozen to the spot.

"We've run away…" Coyote whispered.

"We?" the shopkeeper moved a dark strand of hair from Coyote's cheek.

"My sister." Coyote exhaled slowly. "My half-sister, Lilinette Gingerbuck. Her mother was an English whore…"

"Where is Mademoiselle Gingerbuck?" the shopkeeper pressed and suddenly Coyote snapped to. He pulled his hands free and stood, sending the stool scraping backward nosily.

"Actually, that is why I am about at this unholy hour. She has fallen ill and I am falling upon the mercy of the streets of Paris."

"You will find none." The shopkeeper replied coldly, his broad shoulders shrugging.

"I beg of you, in exchange for some nourishment and a warm place for my sister to sleep, I will render myself into your service." Coyote stood at his full height, rolling his shoulders backward and sticking out his chest.

"And what would I do with a girl dying of the Black Death and an unskilled worker such as yourself?" the shopkeeper challenged with a wry smile.

"She… the Plague… I…" Coyote stammered before pausing a long moment to regain his thoughts. "Unlike everyone else in this cursed place, I can read and write and complete complex arithmetic. I am a hard worker and she will be of little nuisance to you."

"Vicomte Starrk, what if I ask you to do terrible things? What if I do terrible things to _you_? Are you so eager to make bedfellows with a complete stranger?" the shopkeeper suggested absently, turning to rummage through the papers on his impeccable desk.

"You may do as you wish with me so long as my sister has food to eat and a warm place to sleep." Coyote burst out, and he knew it in his heart to be true. He would do anything for his younger sister. "She doesn't have long." Coyote paused, clearing his throat. "She does not deserve to die in the streets, surrounded by filth."

"You will sign a contract." The shopkeeper instructed, pulling a scroll from inside his dress coat. The sight struck Coyote as queer and a shiver crept down his spine once more. "Sign yourself away to me, if it's worth it to you."

Coyote reached out for the scroll, taking the proffered quill. He began to skim the handwritten contract, his mouth growing dry as he realized his name had already been filled in. The shopkeeper leaned forward indicating a space at the bottom of the parchment. "Don't take too long to decide, your sister is not long for this world."

Coyote scribbled his name along the bottom of the page hurriedly and in the next moment the scroll and quill were snatched from his hands. "Perfectly wonderful decision, Vicomte Starrk. May I call you Coyote?"

"Yes," Coyote replied with a slow nod.

"My name is Sosuke Aizen." The shopkeeper explained calmly, his eyes traitorously dancing in excitement. "And as you may already suspect, I'm not from these parts."


	2. The Werewolf of Alt-Marrin

**Part III: The Werewolf of Alt-Marrin**

_"About sixty years ago in Alt-Marrin there lived a man by the name of Gust K. He too possessed a wolf strap, with which he brought about much damage and misery. Finally the strap was taken from him, and it was to be burned. Three times the baking oven was heated up, and three times the strap was thrown into the glowing fire, but each time it jumped back out of the flames._

_Nor would water damage the strap. It always returned._

_However, the pastor from Fritzow finally burned it up. When Gust K. died, the pastor at Alt-Marrin could not finish the Lord's Prayer, and they called on the pastor from Fritzow. The latter said, "Away, away with it!"_

_When they tried to lower him into the earth, the grave opening was too small, so the pallbearers had to trample him down with their feet. For a long time afterward there was always a hole in his grave mound, but it will have closed up by now, for grass has been growing over the story of Gust K. for a long time now."_

-F. Asmus and O. Knoop, "Der Werwolf zu Alt-Merrin"

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake groaned miserably, clutching onto the edge of shallop ship tightly. The salty sea air filled his lungs and he quailed. There was a hearty slap on his back and he bit down on his cheek, drawing blood. "Not use to the sea, China-man?" the sailor asked, his own ignorance escaping him.

"We are from the Island of Japan,"Shunsui Kyoraku replied dryly, his Polish tediously slow but accurate. "My friend merely suffers from a delicate constitution."

"Eh?" the sailor arched a curious brow. "And what brings you to the Baltic Sea? I don't see many China-men mixing with other folk." Shunsui shrugged, it was true. For all practical purposes most of Asia was cut off from the Western world. "You guys Shaolin?"

"We are not Chinese." Shunsui explained with a sigh.

"Mercenaries?" the sailor pressed, pulling out his knife and digging the muck out from underneath his fingernails.

"Samurai." Shunsui internally groaned, a forced smile splaying his lips.

"One more time, I couldn't understand that with your accent."

"Nie mówię po polski." Shunsui exhaled heavily turning around and facing the blue waters of the Mediterranean.

"What was he saying?" Jushiro asked after the sailor had wondered off, finally bored of the two foreigners.

"He asked how much you charged for your body." Shunsui heaved a sigh, covering his mouth to hide his lying smirk.

"What?" Jushiro demanded, his pale skin blushing. His green eyes went wide and he crossed his hands over his broad chest with a curse. "How dare him! How insolent! What did you tell him?"

"I told him you were no such thing, of course. I told him how disgusted I was at the very idea…" Shunsui pulled a long strand of white hair into his hands and smiled. "I told him that the only person to lie with you would be me."

"What?" Jushiro swallowed a heavy lump in his throat and shook his head. "You said what exactly?"

"I told him you were all mine."

"Should I throw you into the sea?" Jushiro challenged icily. He bristled further as Shunsui laughed heartily. "I will, Kyoraku-san. I made the decision, back in England, that I would carry on the journey alone if needed."

"Ah, come on, Shiro-chan," Shunsui teased, his dark eyes glittering flirtatiously. He smirked wide at Jushiro's indignation at the nickname. "We are on a wild goose chase! The Daimyo has gone soft in the head in his old age. Do you really think we need to be serious?"

"Yes, I do. It is our duty." Jushiro admonished sincerely. "If the Daimyo asked me to bow down and kiss his dirty feet, I would. So when the Daimyo asks me to vanquish100 monsters, I will not rest until I have vanquished 100 monsters."

"And so far…?" Shunsui arched a brow and crossed his arms over his chest with a smile.

"And so far you have degenerated into a drunkard who frequents every pleasure district in every land we come across…" Jushiro smiled, evidently pleased with the insult before he lurched forward, a coughing fit tearing from his chest. His throat and lungs burned and he covered his mouth weakly, his eyes widening as warmth spread over his hand. He stared down at the crimson spots in his hand blankly, taking a few moments to register that it was in fact his own blood.

"Are you feeling alright?" Shunsui took a step forward, extending his hand to Jushiro's shoulder and then thinking better of it. He pulled a handkerchief from his person and silently handed it to the visibly ill man. He bit down on his thick, bottom lip and wiped at the sweat that dripped down his cheek.

"That's consumption, your friend there is numbered." A stout sailor nodded toward Jushiro with a frown. "He must get off this ship."

"What did he say?" Jushiro hissed as a group began to assemble in an ominous circle around them.

"Nothing. Hold on." Shunsui snapped, turning back toward the sailor defensively. "What? What do you mean he has to get off the ship? We paid for passage to the Holy Roman Empire. Surely, you can't be afraid of a winter cold?" Shunsui raised his hand peaceably, attempting to correct the initial impression of aggression.

"What are they saying, Kyoraku-san?" Jushiro repeated, suppressing another coughing fit.

"He's been ill this whole time." "He's infected." "He will infect all of us."

"They eat in their own rooms, every night. Has anyone come into contact with them?"

"They can't stay on board!" "No one said they were sick when they paid the fee!"

"Enough!" Shunsui roared, raising himself to full height. "Leave him be and get us to the Goddamn port or so help me God, I will cut you all down."

* * *

"Thank you, Doctor." Shunsui spoke quietly, brushing his thumb over his lip thoughtfully. He snuck a quick glance at Jushiro before nervously looking away. "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Jushiro shook his head angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Where can I go? What do I do?"

"We find an onsen! There has to be a hot spring here, right? We relax, regroup our thoughts…" Shunsui suggested halfheartedly. "We can write the Daimyo for the funds for our return…"

"Your fool heartedness never ceases to amaze me!" Jushiro cried out in exasperation. "Were you awake when the doctor was talking to me?"

"He said… now wait! He said that you can live nearly fifteen years after the illness begins, if you're lucky."

"Lucky? There is nothing fortunate about this."

"You're killing me!" Shunsui groaned, rubbing his hands over his mouth irritably.

"I'm the one dying, asshole!" Jushiro shouted, banging his fist on the table. He stood up, swinging his coat over his shoulder and headed out the door. He ignored the curious people outside of the examination room and strode out into the street without a backward glance.

"Jushiro!" Shunsui called after him. "Jushiro! Goddamn it, stop for a minute, Ukitake-san!"

"What do you want from me? Just leave me alone! We're not friends, we're not relatives, mind your own business, Kyoraku-san." Jushiro blinked in wild surprise as Shunsui's lips smashed into his. He opened his mouth to protest, Shunsui's warm tongue pressing into his mouth without invitation. Jushiro's hand flew out, leaving a throbbing pink handprint on Shunsui's cheek. He stammered, unable to find any words.

"I don't want to live without you, Shiro-chan," Shunsui admitted as his hands slid down Jushiro's back down to his waist. "Ever since we were children, I have…"

"You were mean to me." Jushiro interjected. "You teased me."

"I adored you."

"You joined the same Kenjutsu academy after you heard that's where I was going. You vowed to place higher than me…" Jushiro's green eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips in victory as Shunsui's cheeks blushed pink. "Because of you, our Kenjutsu academy had the first ever stalemate. My father was furious."

"Jushiro…" Shunsui exhaled shakily. "I…"

"You're late." Jushiro answered simply, nodding his head toward the physician's office behind them. "My mind has been made up for me."

"Jushiro, please," Shunsui pleaded. "You have time."

"You have women and liquor. Amuse yourself elsewhere." Jushiro spat, turning around and walking down the narrow street. He opened his coin purse, counting out the golden zloty they had exchanged for at the harbormaster's office. He turned, tossing one after the other at Shunsui, who let them clatter to the ground. "Wander on home now."

"And where the fuck are you going?" Shunsui called after him.

"To die honorably." Jushiro replied, tapping his finger on the hilt of his kanto sword.

"You can't perform seppuku," Shunsui jogged down the street, gripping Jushiro by the arm and pulling him into a side alley. "You'd really disembowel yourself? You think that's better?"

"Better than slowly decaying until I can no longer feed or bathe myself? Yes, I do think it's preferable. It is an honor to end myself when I am no longer of use."

"That's bullshit!"

"You are no Samurai, Kyoraku-san!" Jushiro bristled. "The Bushido Code; Justice, Courage, Mercy, Politeness, Honesty, Honor, and the two you most notably lack, Loyalty and Character!"

"I never wanted to be a Samurai!" Shunsui pushed his hands against the wall, leaning into Jushiro closely.

"Then why would you dedicate the last ten years of your life to the way of the sword! That's idiocy!"

"Because that's what _you_ were doing! That's where _you _were. That's all I wanted. Just to be near you, whether you thought I was an ass or not." Shunsui kicked out at the wall, turning his head to the side to curse.

"Kyoraku-san," Jushiro began unsurely.

"It's the truth." Shunsui admitted, his eyes dropping to the ground.

"I'm very confused right now." Jushiro ducked out from under Shunsui's arm and began to walk away. "I need some time to think alone."

"Where are you going?" Shunsui spoke, the words barely clearing his throat.

"I saw a place down a ways, called the Spadł Hotelu." Jushiro answered. "Get us lodging, I will return for dinner."

"I will." Shunsui murmured to himself before heading back out of the alley and into the street.

In a few minutes he was standing outside of the Inn with a frown. The sign was beautifully intricate and the façade was well lit. He brushed a hand over his chin thoughtfully and considered turning around. He reread the sign many times, just to be sure.

"May I help you?" Shunsui nearly jumped as the Innkeeper spoke aloud. He smiled, the kind of smile someone makes when they really must, but wish not to.

"I was looking at your sign." Shunsui straightened up, towering several inches over the other man. "I was wondering how my companion could read it, but then I saw that it's in Japanese as well as Polish."

"Ah, yes!" the Innkeeper smiled ear to ear. He brushed a hand through his wavy brown hair with a chuckle. "Do you happen to be interested in linguistics as well?"

"I'm from Japan." Shunsui answered measuredly, his dark brown eyes narrowing at the other man. "You can read Japanese? It's very complicated. Over half of Japan can't even read Japanese."

"And you can as well," the Innkeeper deflected, gesturing Shunsui inside with a smile. Shunsui's stomach twisted tightly and he shook his head in refusal. Something about this man did not sit right with him and he was never one to ignore his instincts. "Come inside, I'll tell you of my travels and you can tell me yours, Samurai."

"I'm afraid I must be on my way," Shunsui called over his shoulder as he turned and headed away from the unnerving lodgings. The golden zloty jangled merrily in his pocket and he cursed under his breath. He turned his head, looking back at the sign and the Innkeeper thoughtfully. He didn't like it, he didn't like him, and he didn't want to stay there, but if Jushiro returned and saw that he didn't accomplish his task, what then? "Actually, I require lodging, room and board."

"For two guests?" the Innkeeper smiled.

"Yes." Shunsui pulled the money from his pocket expectantly. "How much?"

"Oh, please, you do insult me!" the Innkeeper admonished slowly. "I'm not asking for money."

"What?" Shunsui snapped, his stomach twisting into a painful knot.

"And you're not asking for lodging. So come inside and let us discuss our real business…" the Innkeeper continued, his big brown eyes burning into Shunsui.

"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else," Shunsui began.

"Kyoraku Shunsui, of nobility, a second son, too bad, really, your older brother isn't nearly as talented as you…" the Innkeeper interrupted, no trace of good humor left to him.

"How did you…?"

"You are easy to read and even easier to understand." The Innkeeper never raised his voice, but it was quite clear the niceties were over. "Now come inside. I have a proposal."

Shunsui entered the inn cautiously, his fingers twitching with a desire to clutch his sword. He sat down at the table and looked across at the Innkeeper with a frown. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sosuke Aizen."

"A Japanese first name, but I'm afraid that surname is unfamiliar to me." Shunsui replied slowly, his brain working a million miles a minute. Had he ever heard that name before? Did he know this man?

"Aizen is a Yiddish name. It means iron, rather harmless don't you think?" The Innkeeper smiled and it sent a chill down Shunsui's spine.

"And dull." Shunsui added, looking around the room for the first time. "Is no one else staying here?"

"I have many vacancies." The Innkeeper, this Sosuke Aizen, spoke slowly, as if every word he spoke was precious and to be cherished. "You may have your pick, any room but the one at the end of the hall."

"Why not that one?" Shunsui questioned, his interest piqued.

"That room is unavailable." Aizen stared at Shunsui intently another smile tugging on his lips. "Now, let us discuss our transaction."

"I'm not gonna kill your wife for you, if that's what you're askin'." It wouldn't be the first time Shunsui had been offered such a proposal.

"I have no wife." Aizen replied with a tinkling laugh, he looked at Shunsui as if he were a young child who had said something cute and unintelligent. "I want your soul."

It was Shunsui's turn to laugh. It was a bewildered laugh and had anyone else heard it they would have felt the hair on their arms rise. "What are you going on about?"

"I don't want to keep it forever, mind you," Aizen explained without pause. "It's more like a lease. For a certain number of years you belong to me entirely."

"Shinigami." Shunsui whispered and for several seconds he felt a vise of fear crushing his heart. It passed and he laughed, shaking his head to clear it. "Alright, you Sir, are crazy." Shunsui scooted the chair back noisily and stood up, looking down at Aizen with pity. "I am sorry for troubling you."

"I am not insane. I am completely sound of mind." Aizen spoke aloud and the room was suddenly cast into darkness. Two candles along the fireplace flickered, flame abruptly spouting from the wick. Shunsui's skin gooseprickled as a strong draft rushed over his body, seemingly coming from Aizen's location in the center of the room. "Do you know what tuberculosis is?"

"I…"

"Of course not, it won't be called that for a few more centuries still. Consumption, is that better, or should I use Rogai? It's called a gentle death. Why, it's said that a person suffering from Consumption is even more beautiful than those unaffected. Do you find him beautiful? His pale skin, flushed cheeks, bright eyes? Such harmless symptoms. And then the coughing, little flowers of red blooming in his hands. People are cruel to find it beautiful but we do. It is romantic is it not? To witness someone in their prime, holding hands with Heaven while death kisses their lips?"

"Who are you?"

"His death may be gentle but what happens afterward is pure violence." Aizen ignored Shunsui's question and continued onward, his brown eyes reflecting the candlight. It made it look as if his eyes were glowing red and Shunsui could no longer claim not to be frightened. "First is the Death Chill, and it's true, minutes after death the body loses warmth. Within six hours the blood has pooled and settled and the body stiffens. Within a few days his pancreas will actually digest itself. As one organ after another begins to break down he will turn green, then purple and lastly black."

"Stop."

"The smell will be unbearable, the corpse will bloat. His eyes will bulge out and his swollen tongue will flop out of his mouth. A week after his death, his skin will blister and if you were to touch it, it would disintegrate. A month after his death, his hair, nails and teeth will fall out as well. It doesn't sound very gentle at all."

"I don't want to hear this filth." Anyone would have left the Inn at this point, even the bravest of men, but years later Shunsui would insist that he was no more capable of moving from the spot then flying like a bird. "What do you want from me?"

"Your soul." Aizen repeated. "You aren't asking the right question, Kyoraku-san."

Shunsui looked around the room, truly startled. "What am I supposed to ask?"

"Think, Kyoraku-san. Think hard."

"What do I want?" Shunsui muttered. He saw Aizen's mouth twitch and he knew he had come to the right answer. "What do I get in exchange for my soul?"

"What is your Soul worth to you?" Aizen answered the question with another question.

"What is within _your_ power?" Shunsui retorted. Aizen shrugged coyly and sat silently, waiting for Shunsui to speak first. Shunsui was terrified, his entire body was covered with a cold sweat. His initial reaction was that this man was insane, but that was only wishful thinking. Shunsui could feel the evil dripping off of this man. It nearly choked him as it filled the entire room. "Alright."

"Alright, what?"

"The price for my soul is Jushiro Ukitake's life. Keep him alive. All those things you said, I don't want that to happen… I want him to stay like he is now." Shunsui's words came out in a rush. He was so nervous his teeth chattered.

Aizen produced a dusty scroll from midair and handed it to Shunsui along with a pen. "Sign the contract."

"Can I read it first?" Shunsui asked slowly.

"Do you really want to?" Aizen asked with a grin. "The terms are as follows, you are supplying me with one human soul for the next one hundred years, and in exchange Jushiro Ukitake will not die."

"One hundred years?" Shunsui breathed as he signed the parchment in front of him. "I'm not going to live that long. People don't live that long, I'm already 26…"

"You belong to me now," Aizen snapped, rolling up the parchment and tucking it away. "Don't even dare to think death releases you."

Aizen snapped his fingers. Shunsui looked at him in confusion before looking around the empty room. Footsteps pounded down on the floor noisily overhead and the next moment there was a young man bounding down the steps, two at a time. "Yes Master Aizen?"

The boy froze on the landing, his dark blue eyes searching Shunsui's face. His lips turned down in a frown and his shoulders sagged as he came to stand in front of Aizen. Aizen smiled warmly, patting his lap in gesture. The boy sat down in Aizen's lap, flinching as Aizen's large hands squeezed his shoulders affectionately. "Shunsui Kyoraku meet Coyote Starrk."

"Hello." Shunsui replied in greeting. He looked the boy over, from his dirty brown curls to the scars at his wrists. His dark eyes had no light and with just one look Shunsui could tell that long ago the boy's will had been broken.

"Good evening, Monsieur Kyoraku." Coyote replied back politely, in the most beautiful, fluid French that Shunsui had ever heard.

"Who is this?" Shunsui asked curiously.

"A stupid guy like you," Coyote growled bitterly.

"Coyote is your 'Senpai'," Aizen suggested with a wry grin. "Why don't you show Shunsui to his room, Coyote?" Coyote slid from Aizen's lap, jumping as Aizen's palm smacked loudly against his backside. "And then, Coyote, start dinner, we have one more guest we're expecting."

* * *

Jushiro smiled as the boy spooned the stew into his bowl. He cleared his throat, "Dziękuję," he thanked the boy, looking around to see if his pronunciation was too terrible.

"Oh, please do not trouble yourself." The Innkeeper exclaimed with a smile. "He speaks fluent Japanese as well; please make yourself comfortable during your stay."

"It's very surprising," Jushiro admitted for the dozenth time. "We haven't met anyone in our travels that could speak or understand Japanese." Jushiro looked over at Shunsui, who sat with his head in his hands, completely silent. He wanted to ask Shunsui if everything was okay, but with the other two men speaking Japanese, it limited their privacy.

"We've been many places." The Innkeeper answered absently, watching Jushiro spoon the gruel into his mouth, bite after bite. "But no matter where I go, it's always the same."

"Do you think so?" Jushiro asked, shaking his head. "I can assure you, nowhere is quite as good as home."

"I wouldn't know, really," the Innkeeper admitted evenly. "I haven't been home in a very, very long time."

"And where is home for you, Mr…?" Jushiro questioned with a polite smile.

"Ah, look at the time; it's bedtime for you, young ones." The Innkeeper suddenly exclaimed with all seriousness. "Ukitake-san, if you need anything, please let us know."

"Uh… well, goodnight, Uncle," Jushiro replied unsurely, exchanging a look with Shunsui.

As Jushiro and Shunsui climbed the stairs they both felt uneasy. A muffled voice echoed down the staircase and Jushiro turned to Shunsui, "Is it a baby crying?"

"It's a Kawaakago!" Shunsui hissed, pulling Jushiro's arm and trying to drag him down the staircase.

"It's a river spirit? In a boardinghouse in Poland?" Jushiro shook his head in disbelief. "What has you so spooked?"

"Daimyo was right," Shunsui groaned. "There are things… things… that… things that feed on people… and… evil things…"

"Are you feeling well?" Jushiro's brows knit together in worry.

"We need to get out of here," Shunsui whispered. "I've made a terrible mistake. These people are bad people…" Shunsui handed the coin purse to Jushiro, thrusting it into his hands desperately. Jushiro weighed the bag in his hand and his eyes narrowed.

"How much did you spend on the room?" Jushiro inquired, a strange feeling of uneasiness coiling in the pit of his stomach.

"It doesn't matter," Shunsui growled pulling Jushiro down the stairs. "We can't stay here."

"All thirteen coins are here…" Jushiro shook his head in confusion, allowing himself to be led away. "How did you pay for it?"

"He didn't want our money." Shunsui blanched and Jushiro was truly frightened for the first time.

"You didn't… your body… did you?" Jushiro exhaled in wide eyed shock.

"We need to leave. We have to get away from this place." Shunsui pulled Jushiro after him, his fingers leaving white marks on his skin.

"I'm afraid that would be a breach of contract," the Innkeeper spoke from a dark corner of the room.

Jushiro turned, startled as two yellow eyes glittered in the darkness.

"Aizen, let _him_ go. Let me get him away." Shunsui bargained quickly.

"What?" Jushiro snapped impatiently, tired of all the confusion and misleading. But then there was a _SNAP! _ It was as if the entire world had been turned upside down. He gripped onto Shunsui for support, his head twirling uncomfortably. _Aizen. _The name itself was a curse. The moment it left Shunsui's lips, Jushiro felt the chains wrap around his ankles. The veil lifted and for a moment Jushiro could see Sosuke Aizen, complete and undisguised.

He was no man, but a hideous creature. His face was pulled tight and the skin was waxy. Instead of a nose, he had a snout, with a metal hoop pushed through the end. His wavy brown hair was gone. Instead he was covered with thick, matted black fur. The creature stood in nakedness, his entire body scarred and ripped flesh.

There was a terrible howl. It was painful, miserable, dripping in agony. It clawed at Jushiro's heart and nearly brought him to his knees. Aizen had not made the sound and that realization was the single most terrifying moment in Jushiro's life.

A second beast bounded toward him, bearing down on top of him. Jushiro drew his sword, but the beast was too heavy, weighing in at nearly 400 pounds. Claws slashed down on his face and neck and suddenly he could no longer breathe. He choked on the liquid pouring down his throat and into his mouth. He coughed, the pain no longer bearable. He sputtered uncontrollably and moved no more.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Fuck no! Fuck! Don't you dare! Fuck! Fuck!" Shunsui screamed, spit flying from his mouth as he barreled toward the beast. His sword struck it in the side and it whined, retreating back into the corner with Aizen.

"The contract can only be terminated if both parties are in agreement." Aizen exhaled, clicking his tongue.

"No. I don't want this." Shunsui sobbed, pulling Jushiro's mauled body into his lap. "I'm sorry." Shunsui looked down at Jushiro. His white hair was stained pink, his smooth, porcelain skin shredded into coils of sickly ribbon.

"Good." Aizen said simply, snapping his fingers. Coyote crawled out of the corner, holding the bloody wound in his side. His mouth and hands were stained with blood and his naked body was speckled with crimson. _Jushiro's blood,_ Shunsui thought. "Kyoraku-san, go upstairs, wash up, when you're finished come down. I have work for you to do."

"But Jushiro…" Shunsui wept.

"Is exactly how he was this morning." Aizen answered slowly, making a sweeping gesture with his hand. Shunsui's stomach dropped and he looked down at Jushiro, who lay, as if sleeping on his lap. His clothes were torn, but his chest heaved up and down with each breath.

"What? How?"

"Enough questions." Aizen snapped. "It is simply a part of our contract, nothing more. Coyote, take Kyoraku-san upstairs. Help him bathe and then bring him back to me."

"Yes Master Aizen." Coyote whispered, his hand still pressed to the scarlet pouring from his body. "Follow me." Coyote instructed turning as he walked to make sure Shunsui followed.

"Do you need a Doctor?" Shunsui asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"I can't die." Coyote muttered. "Not even when I want to."


	3. The Woodcutter's Wealthy Sister

**All of the Bleach Universe belongs to Tite Kubo. He's so brilliant, I wanna cry. Thanks to users Jace2pt4 and Fairyprncss5678, you are the best. Once again, this story is for NIGHTMusic4167. I hope you enjoy. Reviews are appreciated. Coveted and cherished, even. WARNING: This story is Rated T for Violence, Language and Sensual Situations. **

**Part IV: The Woodcutter's Wealthy Sister**

_"In this fine Syrian cautionary tale, a She-ghoul convinces a poor woodcutter that she is his sister and invites him to bring his wife (who brought their scrawny cow) and ten children to live in her home, where they feast and live a life of ease. The woodcutter's wife is always suspicious, and one night she hears the She-ghoul trying to talk her way past the cow into the house to eat the family. Next day, the "sister" asks her brother to kill the cow, for she is hungry for beef. The wife plots an escape for herself and her children, but the husband is eaten as, bite by bite, he recognizes he was deceived."  
_Arab Folktales, translated and edited by Inea Bushnaq

* * *

"Réveillez-vous! Réveillez-vous! Fire! Réveillez-vous! Vous allez brûler!"

Coyote Starrk stirred from his sleep. He was instantly alert, rolling onto his feet limberly. He pulled his wool jacket more tightly around himself and stepped to the window, cautiously peering outside. He stared down at the young boy from the village market and smiled sadly. "Why are you here, Jẻan Martin?"

"My father!" Jẻan called up to the hay loft where Coyote stood. "He set fire to your fields! He's on his way here now!"

"Tch." Coyote groaned, his breath curling out in wisps. _It's too early and too goddamn cold for this shit,_ Coyote thought to himself. "Why are you here, Jẻan Martin?"

"You have to leave before they get here!" Jẻan cried out, turning around to point at the flaming horizon. "They've come for blood!"

"Yabbe yabbe." Shunsui groaned from his bedding on the floor, pulling the blanket over his face exhaustedly. "Is the sun up? Are my eyes open? Then shut the fuck up."

"Apparently a lynch mob is coming for us." Coyote replied dryly, turning away from the window and wrenching the blanket from Shunsui's grip. He dropped to his knees, his hand gentle rousing Jushiro from his sleep. He wrapped Shunsui's blanket around the larger man's shoulders and ran his gloved hand through his white hair. "We have an early morning, Ukitake-san. Please head downstairs."

Coyote returned to the window of the hay loft and smiled down at Jẻan once more. "Thank you, Jẻan, you're very brave coming here." Jẻan Martin, the boy in his sixteenth winter, who just two nights ago had laid with Coyote, blushed deeply and tossed up a heavy satchel. Coyote opened it, his blue eyes quickly examining the hearty rations the boy had hurriedly prepared. "Merci, Jẻan Martin."

"Are we being lynched because of the dead bodies found in Niederanven or because you're a pervert?" Shunsui asked, groaning with effort as he hoisted a heavy, wooden trunk onto his shoulders. He gestured to Coyote who grabbed the large silver urn, holding it protectively against his chest. Shunsui leapt from the hayloft, landing with a loud boom on the wooden floor of the barn. He eyed the decomposing bodies in the corner and said a prayer under his breath. "Thank you for the lodgings, rest in peace."

"They can't hear you," Coyote interjected with a scowl, pushing ahead of Shunsui and running out the door.

"Don't just run off while I carry _your_ trunk, little shit." Shunsui complained, shaking his head as Coyote laughed lightheartedly. The sun was still tucked away behind the mountains but the scorched flames cast the entire farm in a rich, red glow. Jushiro stood calmly, a sea of lights washing over him. He pulled the blanket just under his chin and smiled, his puffing breath escaping into the cold air.

"We're in danger. Why do you look so chipper?" Shunsui teased, adjusting the trunk on his back with a huff.

"You look so handsome when you're serious." Jushiro admitted, taking the silver urn from Coyote and placing it under the blanket. "So manly."

Coyote jogged ahead of them, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck uncomfortably. This part was always the hardest and most bothersome. "Goodbye, Jẻan Martin."

"Take me with you." Shunsui whispered under his breath moments before Jẻan leapt into Coyote's arms.

"Take me with you!" Jẻan exclaimed, pressing his tear streaked face into Coyote's muscled chest. "I would go anywhere with you."

"I'm sorry. You cannot." Coyote narrowed his eyes at Shunsui as he passed, Shunsui smiling victoriously. "It is too dangerous."

"I can't live without you…" Shunsui mouthed to Jushiro who shook his head in admonishment.

"You are cruel." Jushiro chastised. "Imagine if you were poor, innocent Jẻan Martin."

"I can't. I haven't nearly enough imagination." Shunsui laughed before suddenly stiffening. His ears pricked, the villagers were close. "Starrk, with haste!"

"I can't live without you!" Jẻan Martin sobbed.

Coyote shook his head softly, his lips kissing at the tears that fell from Jẻan's big, brown eyes. "No. You can't live _with_ me. I'm no good."

"But you are good, you are kind and sweet and funny and…"

"I am a monster who does only my Master's bidding. I have no conscience and no morals… and I absolutely am not capable of love." Coyote interrupted sternly. "I have killed and ravaged and stolen and harmed. There is no end to my wickedness. Forget me, go on, marry a pretty girl, have a few children and for the love of all things good, never stray."

"Did you kill those boys in Niederanven?" Jẻan Martin called out, his voice ringing in the cold air. Coyote didn't turn around, his gloved hands stuffed into the pockets of his wool jacket. A rock hit him in the back, but he ignored it, walking through the dewy grass painstakingly. Another rock pelted him at the base of the neck and he flinched, but still did not turn to his face his attacker.

* * *

"Willkommen, Masters!" the applecheeked taverness called from behind the bar. "Welcome! Bienvenue, Messieurs!"

"Ah, yes, hello, Madame." Shunsui smiled at the woman, ignoring Coyote's smirk. Shunsui truly hated having to speak French in front of Coyote. "We are looking for a place to stay, one night or two, not very long…"

"Certainly, Messieurs." The taverness chimed merrily. "I have a very nice room for rent. Only 2 Dutch Guilders for the three of you, including meals."

"Fantastic." Shunsui clasped his hands together in front of himself as Jushiro tossed four silver guilders onto the bartop. "We pay extra for wine and privacy."

"Of course, Messieurs." The taverness blushed, nodding her head with understanding. "Daan, come down and show these gentleman upstairs. Carry that trunk! Be a good boy, now!"

Daan, a boy of no more than thirteen, eyed the heavy wooden trunk and then the three large, strong men with a frown. Shunsui laughed and hoisted the trunk back onto his shoulder. "No worries, Daan. Simply show us to our room, I will carry the luggage."

"Your French is terrible." Daan muttered the moment the four of them were alone.

"Both of your French is terrible." Coyote replied with a lopsided grin. "I'm from Nevers, France, I would know."

"Ah, I see," Daan scoffed, pushing his white blonde bangs from his face. His bright blue eyes glimmered in the candlelit hallway. "That's why you smell like a dog."

"What is he saying?" Jushiro asked in Japanese irritably. It was absolutely miserable to be the odd man out.

"He says he still wets the bed." Coyote answered back in Japanese. The three of them laughed and Daan's translucent skin flushed. "Little shit."

"Here is your room, Messieurs." Daan propped the door open with his foot and gestured the three foreigners inside. He lit a matchstick and lighted the candelabras around the room, gesturing around the barren, dumpy room. "I will bring up extra blankets."

"And the wine?" Shunsui asked quickly.

"And the wine." Daan nodded, backing out of the room and bounding noisily down the stairs.

"This place is too crowded." Jushiro shook his head nervously. "They'll be on to us by morning."

"We still have five nights until the full moon." Coyote mentioned quietly, his hand skimming over the wooden trunk. "We can find a farmhouse by then."

"I'm tired of this." Shunsui whispered, his head falling into his hands.

"Be thankful, there will be an end." Coyote stood beside the window. He pushed the curtain to the side and watched as the street buzzed with life. "How many years do you have left now?"

"Ninety-three." Jushiro answered instantly, his green eyes searching Coyote's face.

"Hmmm." Coyote traced his gloved finger along the window, his heart skipping a beat as his eyes settled on the form of another young man. He watched the man heaving sacks of flour into a cart and he smiled unconsciously. "That's not too bad I suppose. I have eighty-five…"

"And do you really believe that when our time is up we get to go?" Shunsui demanded with a humorless laugh. "I have my doubts."

"Messieurs, your blankets and wine." Daan announced stepping into the room with a curt nod. "And three goblets. Just call on me when you require more."

"Daan," Coyote called out to the boy absently. "Come to the window." Daan stood beside Coyote and peered out the window, jumping slightly as Coyote wrapped an arm over his shoulder. "Who is that there, the man with the flour on his cart?"

"T-t-that's the baker's son…" Daan replied a shudder coursing through his body at Coyote's touch. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, actually quite the opposite, and the boy leaned into the innocent touch.

"Does the baker's son have a name?" Coyote pressed, resting his forehead against Daan's. Daan was surprised by the contact, Coyote's flesh was unbearably hot. He turned back to the window, almost certain there would be a heat blister blossoming on his face.

"Aisslinger Wernarr." Daan answered quietly, his big turquoise eyes staring ahead blankly.

"Thank you, Daan." Coyote watched the young boy leave the room. Once the door had clicked shut he gestured for Shunsui to come over to the window. He pointed down at Aisslinger Wernarr with a frown. "That's our guy."

"Are you sure? I thought we decided this place was no good." Shunsui answered, studying every detail of the man before he disappeared down the street.

"We won't find anyone better by the full moon." Coyote sat on the window sill and watched the people below. "We can't mess it up again. Last time Master was furious."

"What's he gonna do? Kill me?" Shunsui muttered irritably.

"You're very foolish if you think death is the worst he can do." Coyote snapped back.

"What can I say? I have no imagination."

* * *

"Willkommen, Sir." Herr Wernarr called out hurriedly in German as he kneaded a ball of dough. "Only one moment good sir."

"Can we speak French?" Coyote suggested with a tight smile. "I'm afraid my German is sub par."

"Ah, one moment." The old baker nodded apologetically. "Aisslinger, come up to the front, please."

"What,Vati?" Aisslinger stepped into the front of the shop, flour dusting every inch of his clothes. He was broad shouldered and heavy with silvery white hair even though he was no more than twenty winters along. He had black eyes that were small and narrow and overall he had a rather strange appearance.

"Our customer needs assistance in French," the baker relayed hurriedly before smiling at Coyote, as if assuring him that this was quite alright with him.

"You don't speak German?" Aisslinger asked in French, his beady eyes narrowing even more. He looked Coyote over from head to toe with a scowl. "So you're not from here?"

"Luxembourg? No, no. I'm from the County of Nevers." Coyote explained with a precocious grin. "I'm a Frenchman."

"Hmm." Aisslinger nodded his head in understanding. "So you speak German, you just like to show off. How can I help you, Monsieur?"

Coyote laughed at the goodnatured ribbing and leaned across the counter, his dark curls falling over his face. "I've heard many things about Luxembourg's plum bread. Do you serve it here?"

"We do." Aisslinger nodded, wiping his hands on his apron. "Is that all I can interest you in?"

"Your father, does he speak French?" Coyote asked quietly.

"Luxembourgish and German only." Aisslinger replied with a shake of his head. "Why?"

"Aisslinger Wernarr, I have a proposition for you…" Coyote straightened up, pulling at the finger of his glove slowly.

"How do you know my name?" Aisslinger asked suspiciously.

"Your father called you by your name, of course," Coyote laughed it off with ease. "Now do you have time to listen, Aisslinger? I may have something that will interest you."

"What sort of thing?" Aisslinger exhaled shakily, his dark eyes traveling over Coyote's form pointedly. He looked back at his father, who was busy at work, before running a hand over Coyote's smooth cheek. "How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen?"

"How old do I look?" Coyote deflected, his blue eyes staring into Aisslinger's seriously.

"How old are you?" Aisslinger repeated more firmly this time and Coyote did not miss the aggression.

"Thirty one." Coyote replied honestly. Aisslinger laughed out loud, his dark eyes disappearing into slits.

"You are cheeky." Aisslinger tapped the edge of Coyote's nose, using his other hand to pinch his cheek.

"You don't believe me?" Coyote questioned innocently.

"You aren't a day over seventeen." Aisslinger insisted, looking over every inch of Coyote that was exposed. Coyote smiled, pulling the glove completely back on his hand and stuffing it into his pocket.

"I'm staying at the tavern across the street. I'd like you to deliver some plum bread and if you have the time, I have a proposal for you to consider."

"So you say." Aisslinger replied curiously. "How many? Got money?"

Coyote nodded, tossing a silver Dutch Guilder onto the counter. "Surprise me."

"Thank you, come again." The old baker called out with a smile, taking the guilder into his hands happily. "Thank you, come again."

Coyote stepped out of the shop and slowly made his way back to the tavern. He evaded Daan and the taverness and loped up the stairs, two at a time. He opened the door quietly and shut it behind him, listening for the click. "He'll be coming tonight."

He turned from the door and stood frozen in his tracks, a blush spread across his face and ears and he turned back to the door with an apologetic groan. He crossed his arms and uncrossed them before crossing them again and walking back into the hall. He shut the door behind him and stood silently.

The bed creaked and the floor groaned and impossibly erotic moans escaped unbidden from lips. Coyote cleared his throat, tapping his foot against the floor impatiently. Several minutes later the door opened and Jushiro gestured him inside. He stared at the two of them for a long moment, taking in every detail.

Jushiro's beautiful white hair was disheveled and knotted, his Japanese style robes, which he had never stopped wearing, fell down his shoulder, exposing his developed chest. His sandals were abandoned under the bed and he wore only one sock.

Shunsui laid on the small bed, his chest and arms fully exposed. A sheet was draped over his nakedness, with one muscular thigh jutting out from the blanket. His long brown curls lay around his head like flower petals. Coyote looked him in the face and Shunsui smiled, nodding triumphantly.

"Are you that proud of yourself?" Coyote sneered, checking the lock on the wooden trunk in an effort to busy himself.

"Yes, I think he is." Jushiro answered, dressing himself with a smile. "How did it go with Wernarr?"

"He's coming tonight." Coyote repeated.

"We'll be ready." Shunsui replied, standing up and letting the sheet fall to the floor. He redressed slowly, his eyes hardly leaving Jushiro's. Coyote scoffed, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"I'm taking a nap." Coyote pouted. He kicked off his boots and laid his wool coat onto the floor. He pulled a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around himself, dropping to the floor like a sack of flour. "I'm tired."

* * *

"Monsieur?" Aisslinger Wernarr rasped on the door loudly. "I'm afraid I forgot your name? Monsieur Frenchman? I have your plum bread."

Coyote took a deep breath and opened the door, a wide smile on his face as Aisslinger raised his fist again to knock. "Coyote Starrk, nice to meet you."

"Coyote Starrk?" Aisslinger laughed. "Such a terrible name for such a pretty Frenchman."

"It means trickster." Coyote winked, gesturing to Aisslinger to come inside.

"So you are naturally cheeky." Aisslinger teased, offering the bread to Coyote. Coyote's ungloved hand brushed against Aisslinger's gently and the large man shuddered from the warm contact. "Are you travelling all alone?"

"Well actually," Coyote tossed the plum bread onto the small wooden table before turning back to Aisslinger with a sigh. "I am travelling with my Master and my companions."

"What business brings you to Luxembourg?" Aisslinger questioned throwing an arm over Coyote's shoulder with a smile. "Are you the prostitute of some French nobleman?" Aisslinger laughed at the suggestion, pushing Coyote down onto the bed and sitting next to him. The bed creaked beneath his weight as he scooted closer to Coyote, his dark eyes taking on a lusty expression.

"Ah, no, well," Coyote explained, watching as Aisslinger's hands slipped under the hem of his shirt. "It's much more complicated than that…"

"Oh yeah?" Aisslinger replied absently, his tongue trailing over Coyote's neck.

"Yeah." Coyote nodded slowly, making no effort to stop Aisslinger's hands from roaming over his body.

"You're so hot, your body is on fire…" Aisslinger gasped, ripping Coyote's shirt and letting it drop down his shoulders. "Damn, so many big scars… Are you feverish? Or is it desire?"

"It's hellfire." Coyote replied casually, his blue eyes darting to the wooden trunk across the room. "It burns me alive."

"What?" Aisslinger shook his head with a laugh, his teeth crushing down on Coyote's neck mercilessly. "You're strange."

"No, I…" Coyote groaned, flinching as Aisslinger pinched at his flesh. "I work for the Devil. I really do…"

"Why don't you be quiet for a bit?" Aisslinger barked, smacking his palm across Coyote's mouth roughly. He pushed his thumb into Coyote's mouth and pried his teeth apart with a grin. "I can think of a better use for a mouth."

"Me too." Coyote agreed, pulling out of Aisslinger's grasp and walking across the room. The trunk began to shake, banging against the floor loudly. He dropped to his knees, using his thick, long fingernail to unlock the trunk. The lid flew open of its own accord and Coyote shrunk down, slinking away quickly.

"What the fuck is that? What's in there?" Aisslinger cried out in German, pointing at the trunk in terror.

"Go take a look." Coyote replied with a frown, coming to stand behind Aisslinger as if he were a shield.

"What game is this?" Aisslinger demanded, his fingers bruising into the flesh of Coyote's arms.

"This is no game." Coyote replied gesturing Aisslinger forward. "Inside of the box is my most horrific crime. Look upon it yourself and all you will see are your own misdeeds."

"Crime? Misdeeds? You're fucking crazy… A crazy little bitch." Aisslinger's large hand connected with Coyote's face, hard enough that the smaller man should have fallen, but instead he stayed firmly in place. Aisslinger pushed him with all of his strength, but Coyote did not budge. "You… you are very strong… yes…"

"_Are you lost?" Aisslinger's voice crept out of the box, like a scurrying little mouse._

_"Yes, Monsieur…" the small child's voice echoed in the box._

_"And all alone?" Aisslinger pressed._

"What is this? What is this shit?" Aisslinger demanded, punching Coyote squarely in the jaw and spinning around on his heels. "Fuck you." Aisslinger gripped the doorknob, twisiting every which way, uselessly. "Why won't this door open?" He yelled, knocking his fists into the door loudly. He beat down on the door with both hands, spit flying from his mouth. "Open this door at once or I'll kill you!"

"_I want to find my Mama…" the child's voice cried. "I want my Mama…"_

_"Come with me, be quiet now, be quiet now." Aisslinger insisted. "Do you like sweets?"_

"What is this?" Coyote threw the question back with a scowl. "Shouldn't you know?"

"I don't know! I don't know! Whatever you are doing stop!" Aisslinger's voice cracked, his fear etched all over his face.

_"It won't hurt for long…" Aisslinger's voice called out from the box. A cacophony of grief stricken children resonating from the box. _

"What do you want?" Aisslinger began to plead as he realized there was no exit, his dark eyes wide with terror. "Anything…"

"I want you to look in the trunk." Coyote demanded flatly, pointing a slender finger. "I want you to see what you've done."

"What I've done…" Aisslinger murmured as if in prayer. "What I've done…"

"What _you've_ done." Coyote repeated with contempt.

"What will happen to me?" Aisslinger cried out, his large hands clawing at his cheeks miserably.

"You will feed my Master." Coyote turned his head to the side, a vindictive smile spreading across his face.

"No… no! No! No! No! I don't want to die! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I've done! I couldn't help it! Those children… they…" Aisslinger's words were cut off abruptly as a clawed hand swept across his chest and stomach.

"Never." Coyote growled between his teeth. "Never ever say such a thing. It is the most deplorable thing anyone could ever say. To blame a child…"

"I'm sorry, you're right…" Aisslinger gasped, his hands tentatively touching the fresh wound on his abdomen. He struggled back and forth, weighing his fear of Coyote against his fear of the cursed trunk. "I will repent."

"No." Coyote snapped impatiently. "You will die. Your body will feed my sins and your Soul will feed my Master."

Coyote kneeled on the floor, using his grotesque claw-like nails to undo another lock. This time chains rattled noisily and Aisslinger was thrown into madness. He ran across the room, throwing the bed at Coyote, he lunged for the window, throwing his fist out in an attempt to break through.

Coyote clicked his tongue with a dry laugh. "No… no… no… Monsieur Wernarr, it's too late for that. You are already mine. It is much too late now."

"Why? How! I can fight to the last." Aisslinger shouted. "Help! Someone below! Help!"

"You are already dead," Coyote explained pointedly pulling his glove over his disfigured hand.

"No! Fuck you." Aisslinger spat. "I am alive. I'll kill _you_, bitch!"

"This hand," Coyote expounded with a sigh. "Was a gift from my Master. It allows me to find individuals such as you. You are my Master's preferred taste."

"Who is this Master?" Aisslinger whispered.

"Who knows." Coyote admitted slowly. "The Devil? A monster? I think he may be older than words and beyond our reason."

"I don't want to die…" Aisslinger begged, dropping to his knees.

"I do not care." Coyote turned his back on Aisslinger and closed his eyes. "And neither does she."

"She?" Aisslinger gasped as a shadow darted out of the trunk. There was a strangled cry ripped from his throat as a small creature leapt upon him. He screamed in agony, in terror, in disbelief, blood pouring from his fatal wounds. His body twitched and spasmed and the screaming stopped. For several long minutes his body shook, the external force of the creature feasting on his corpse.

"Enough." Shunsui muttered, stepping out from the wall, which he had been leaning against the entire time, unseen by Aisslinger. He kicked at the body with his foot, startling the blood crazed beast backwards. It scurried over toward Coyote, its small hand reaching for his.

"I'm sorry, you must go back in the trunk." Coyote exhaled, a sharp agony shooting through his chest. He looked down at the wretch and forced himself to smile. "I'll let you out as soon as I can, Lilinette."

"It's so cold out here." The creature replied, the flesh of her rotting face covered with the gore of her kill. Her pink eyes studied Coyote sadly.

"Go back where it's warm." Coyote encouraged, biting down on his bottom lip for restraint. He held her hand in his gloved hand, leading her back to the trunk. She climbed inside and he threw the chains over her, imprisoning her. He pulled off his glove, letting his hand rest on her forehead for a moment. "Sleep well, sister."

He slammed the trunk shut, shoving his clawed nail into the keyhole and twisting it shut. He curled into a ball, his long brown hair falling over his face. His lungs and throat burned and his eyes began to fog over. He blinked them in confusion, distraught as actual tears began to drop from his eyelashes.

"I'm sorry." Jushiro spoke softly, rubbing soothing circles over Coyote's back. "I'm sorry, Coyote."

"I swear to God, I swear to the Devil, I swear to the Earth herself, I will destroy that bastard." Coyote cried out, his air coming in jerky breaths. "Why… she did nothing… she did nothing ever… why must she be punished…?"

Shunsui and Jushiro exchanged a look wordlessly before Jushiro lifted Coyote to his feet. "Lie down, we will clean up the mess."

"I was so stupid." Coyote sobbed, his blue eyes staring at the ceiling pitifully. "Keep her warm and fed! So stupid! That asshole and his fucking contracts…"

"You had no way of knowing…" Jushiro assured Coyote, pulling the blankets up to his chin and tucking them down around him. "You had no way to know."

"Where is the comfort in that?" Coyote spat bitterly. "There is none." Coyote sat up suddenly, pointing a finger at the silver urn with contempt. "One day, Master, you will end. Everything must end."

"We owe him that much." Shunsui spoke aloud, shaking his head. "I feel he'd be disappointed if we didn't try."

"But we are slaves now." Coyote said in a hushed voice, his eyes going wide with fright. "He could harm the ones we love."

"Then we wait until our contracts expire." Shunsui suggested with all seriousness. "And then we fucking kill him."


	4. One Thousand and One Nights

**Part V: One Thousand and One Nights **

**Arabian Night**

Jushiro pushed the heavy wooden trunk against the wall, brushing his hand over the smooth lid. He had never met the girl, but he mourned for her all the same. In the prime of her life her fate strings were cut and she was left nothing but an empty doll to be used against Coyote. Jushiro had his doubts that the _real_ Lilinette was kept in the trunk, but nevertheless it was devastating to Coyote at every full moon. "Are you finished?"

Jushiro turned around when Shunsui didn't answer and nearly cried out. A massive black wolf was dining on the remains of Aisslinger Wernarr. Blood and gore covering the snout of the beast like a warrior's markings. "Shunsui…"

The wolf lifted its head, tilting it to the side curiously, flesh falling from the corner of its mouth. It growled, the noise erupting from deep in its belly, before whining, jittering on its legs. Jushiro tapped the hilt of his sword, his green eyes narrowing. "You growl at me again and I will gut you." Jushiro stood slowly, his eyes never leaving the beast's. "I'm going down for supper. Hurry and get rid of this mess before someone finds it."

Jushiro crossed the floor, never turning his back on the black wolf. _I can smell your fear_, the wolf seemed to taunt. Jushiro suppressed a coughing fit, twisting the doorknob slowly before stepping out of the room and slamming the door shut. He cursed under his breath, kicking out at the wall in frustration. "You stupid man."

Jushiro's lungs began to burn, a dry painful cough erupting from his throat. His body seized and he slid down the wall feebly. He covered his mouth with the sleeve of his robes, inhaling the humid air. He dropped his head back and propped his knees up, miserably coughing a few more times until his body was back in his control. "I hate you sometimes," Jushiro spoke aloud, even though no one was there to listen. "Only you could make such a mess."

Jushiro climbed to his feet, brushing off his kimono and adjusting his obi. He walked down the stairs slowly, smiling at the taverness warmly. He sat down at the bar with a wide smile belying the panic he felt.

"How can I help you, Monsieur…?" the taverness called cheerfully.

Jushiro smiled wider and nodded his head slowly. "Yes."

"Yes…?" the taverness asked with a confused smile.

"French. Wrong. Sorry. Yes. Hungry." Jushiro began to spew forth the little words he knew.

"Oh, you're hungry. Of course, sweet dear." The taverness winked, holding up a finger. "Hold on, just a minute." She returned a few moments later with a steaming bowl of soup. "There you are."

"Itadakimasu!" Jushiro spoke, bowing his head politely. "Thank you."

He self-consciously ate, spooning the watery soup into his mouth in silence. The other patrons stared at him for a long while, until eventually even a Samurai in Luxembourg couldn't win against cold ale.

"Lemme buy you a drink, China-man." A small man, with a mouthful of sharp, pointed teeth offered, pointing at his mug of ale pointedly. "Driiink… you want beer?"

"Yes." Jushiro grinned nervously, shaking his head. He prayed that 'yes' was a correct response.

"You don't undersstand French? What about German?" the man smiled, and to Jushiro, he looked exactly like a shark. "Englisssh?"

"He only speaks Japanese." Coyote said as he slid onto the stool beside Jushiro. He turned to Jushiro and smiled at the blush that had crept into his cheeks. He explained in Japanese, "He's asking you if you'd like a beer."

"I only drink wine." Jushiro shrugged apologetically. "And sake of course."

"He said to piss off." Coyote translated back with a smug smile. "What could you possibly want from him anyway?"

"Ah, now, don't be like that." The man spoke quickly, looking Coyote up and down critically. Coyote smirked as the smaller man lisped. "I juss' wanted to chat a bit."

"You can't speak Japanese, no?" Coyote argued, crossing his hands over his chest. "And he can't speak anything but. Nothing to discuss, Monsieur…?"

"Monsieur Rinker." The smaller man introduced himself, taking a theatrical bow. "Di Roy Rinker."

"Well, Monsieur Rinker…" Coyote began.

"And who are you, boy? Don't ya know how to introdusse yourssself?" Di Roy Rinker interrupted with a scowl.

"My name is Coyote Starrk." Coyote gestured to himself fluidly. Di Roy nodded to Jushiro and Coyote sighed heavily. "And that is Jushiro Ukitake. But you have to call him Ukitake or it's insulting."

"Youkatabi? I like it." Di Roy snapped his fingers loudly shouting to the taverness, "Two beers for my new friends."

"We are getting entirely too much attention." Jushiro hissed at Coyote.

"Yeah, well… it's not my fault." Coyote muttered in Japanese, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just came down to get more blankets. You're the one chatting people up."

"Chatting up? Hardly! I came down to eat. I have to do that every so often, I apologize." Jushiro snapped.

"Here ya go, Messieurs." The taverness slammed the drinks down noisily, beer sloshing over the side. "Enjoy."

"Might as well drink up." Coyote suggested, taking a swig of the ale. He smacked his lips together thoughtfully before taking another reluctant drink. "It tastes like swill."

"Sss'not tha bad." Di Roy laughed, patting Coyote on the back roughly. "The more you drink the lesssss you think!"

"Oh, that's a proper goal." Coyote muttered in disapproval.

"What did he say?" Jushiro asked, eyeing the mug cautiously.

"He said he's a dipshit drunkard who will drink anything he can afford," Coyote suggested gravely. "He's a lowlife. You shouldn't drink it."

"It's impolite to refuse a gift." Jushiro explained, bringing the mug to his lips and taking his first drink. He looked up at the ceiling as he swallowed, tasting once more before declaring, "It's actually rather good."

"Wha' did he ssay?" Di Roy pressed, throwing his arm around Jushiro's neck.

"I'm not a translator." Coyote sneered, standing from the stool and turning to Jushiro. "I'm going back upstairs, you should come too. This guy gives me a bad feeling."

"Let me finish my drink first." Jushiro swallowed a mouthful of beer before frowning. "I just need to be out of that room for a while."

"I understand." Coyote exhaled heavily. "Just… please… don't stay down here all night…"

"One beer, that's all." Jushiro agreed with a warm smile. "Just let me finish this one."

* * *

"Youtabby…" Di Roy slurred drunkenly, throwing his arm around Jushiro's waist. "My house is only a little further…"

"It's Ukitake…" Jushiro repeated for the hundredth time. "I am Ukitake. Ooh-ka-ta-key."

"I can't understand a sssingle word you ssay, friend." Di Roy muttered, dragging Jushiro further down the street. Di Roy stumbled and Jushiro barely managed to hold him up. "My houssse is there, turn there, I ssaid turn!"

Jushiro's body felt heavy and hot, and his sweat smelled like ale. He swallowed nauseously, searching for a place to rest. He began to apologize in Japanese, "I feel sick, I don't think I can help you home."

"Alright then, China-man…" Di Roy spoke loudly, his drunken slur instantly gone. "Give me your money. All of it."

"Yes." Jushiro nodded without understanding. He jumped as a figure moved in the shadows of the alley and he turned, meeting a blow to the head straight on. Jushiro fell to the ground with a groan, blood dripping down his face. "Rinker…?"

Di Roy Rinker laughed maniacally, whooping as several other men stepped into view. "We juss want your money, China-man. We ssaw you drop four guilderss without batting an eye. Give usss your money."

"Money?" Jushiro repeated slowly. He looked at the five men standing over him and he cursed loudly. "I not understand."

"Fuck." Di Roy spat on the ground mere inches from Jushiro's face. "Sssearch him, Edrad."

A man of enormous girth, with dark skin, and red hair dropped to the ground beside Jushiro. He punched Jushiro in the stomach, knocking him back to the ground as he tried to sit up. He cried out in pain as Jushiro pulled his blade from his obi, slicing across his hand. "He's got a fucking sword, Di Roy! You asshole."

"It's juss a little ssword," Di Roy muttered unapologetically. "And he'ss drunk as'ssshit after ssseven beers."

Jushiro staggered to his feet, brandishing his sword with anger. He adjusted his kimono, turning in a defensive circle as the five men watched. Jushiro dabbed at the blood on his forehead, but the wound was already closing. "You will die if you continue."

"I don't know what that means." The man called Edrad barked.

"We'd better hurry," Di Roy urged with a scowl. "He hass two companionsss."

Edrad pulled a silver coin from his pocket and showed it to Jushiro impatiently. "This. We want this. Money. Guilders. Give it to us."

"Oh," Jushiro breathed out heavily. He couldn't help but laugh, turning out his empty coin purse with a shrug. "No."

"Liar." Edrad spat, picking up a piece of wood tossed out as refuse. He swung it like a bat, striking Jushiro in the shoulder. To his surprise, Jushiro leapt forward, his sword slicing through the flesh of his abdomen. He cursed in agony, letting out a roar. He rushed forward, smacking the wood against Jushiro's head and neck.

Jushiro dropped his sword as he collapsed into the street. He felt warmth spreading over him and he began to cough. His heart pounded in his ears as another man climbed on top of him. This man was tanned skin and so fat Jushiro felt as if his bones were crushing beneath the weight. His hands tore at Jushiro's clothes, searching for money they would not find.

"Nakeem! Did you find it?" Di Roy asked impatiently, searching the deserted street for any sign of approaching life.

"Nothing." Nakeem replied simply, climbing off of Jushiro without another word.

"Such a waste of time, Di Roy, you asshole." Edrad complained, lifting the plank of wood above his head and bringing it down on Jushiro's skull without mercy. "Goodbye, China-man."

"Did you have to kill him? He could've fetched a high price." The long haired blonde complained, leaning over Jushiro's lifeless body and clicking his tongue. "He's not young young, but he's young enough and fair. Exotics always sell well…"

"Too late now." Edrad shrugged. "Next time, speak up sooner, Yylfordt."

"The opportunity has passed," Yylfordt replied quietly. "You should think before you act, brother. The fault lies with you."

"Less' quit talkin' and get the fuck outta here." Di Roy suggested, fishing Jushiro's sword out from the puddle of blood. "We might be able to sssell thiss."

* * *

Jushiro sat up with a cough, blood spraying his hand. He climbed to his feet, scratching at the blood clotted in his long, white hair. He paused, realizing at once that his sword was gone. He cursed, barely restraining himself from kicking and screaming. He walked into the street silently, submerging his head in a horse trough and running his fingers through his hair.

He inspected his silk kimono with a scowl, the blood had already stained. He ripped his kimono off angrily, balling his obi into his fist. He adjusted his hakamas and walked down the abandoned street until he reached the tavern. He considered his options carefully before wrapping his obi around the iron pole outside.

He climbed the pole easily and rasped loudly on the upstairs window. Shunsui's curious face pressed against the glass and Jushiro's mood soured further. Shunsui threw open the window and groaned as Jushiro climbed inside, not even waiting for him to move out of the way. "Whoa! What's going on?"

"Shut up." Jushiro muttered, throwing his kimono on the floor and wrapping himself in a blanket.

"What happened?" Shunsui demanded, twisting a strand of Jushiro's hair around his finger. "Why are you wet and half-naked?" Shunsui inhaled deeply and his brown eyes darkened with desire. "Why do I smell blood? Your blood. Where were you bleeding? What happened?"

"Shunsui, stop asking so many questions." Jushiro ordered, checking to make sure Coyote was really still asleep. "I was attacked."

"By who?" Shunsui nearly shouted.

"I was downstairs, this guy offered to buy me drinks…" Jushiro began to explain hurriedly. "I drank more than I should have… he lead me to an alley… and then this, this, gang jumped out and attempted to rob me."

"Whoa!" Shunsui held up a hand in confusion. "You went off with some stranger?"

"Yeah, he needed help walking! Well actually that was a lie, he wasn't really that drunk…"

"Were you gonna fuck him?" Shunsui blurted out, his cheeks turning red.

Shunsui closed his eyes as Jushiro punched him. Jushiro growled in frustration, hitting him again, furious that Shunsui's body remained unmoving and unyielding to the force. "You are the most selfish creature I've ever known."

"I love you." Shunsui whispered, grabbing Jushiro's balled fist and bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"You love to love." Jushiro pulled his hand from Shunsui's grasp and crossed his arms. "I am not a possession. And I am not some whore. I am a man, with values and pride. Do you really think so little of me?"

"I think the world of you." Shunsui argued, his voice cracking. "And I hate the thought of harm befalling you."

"What's happening?" Coyote questioned with a yawn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why are you yelling? People will hear you."

"Jushiro was attacked. They tried to rob you? How many? What did they look like?" Shunsui began to pace.

"Calm down and I will explain." Jushiro suggested with a sigh. He avoided Coyote's eyes as he sat down at the edge of the bed. "The most important thing is that this is not over yet. They took my sword and I _will_ be getting it back."

"We can buy you a new sword." Coyote offered, attempting to keep the 'I told you so' expression off his face. "We have unlimited funds, you could get the best sword in the entire world."

"The Daimyo himself had that sword forged. It was given to my Father the day I graduated from the academy. He gave it to me and told me I had become a man. It is irreplaceable." Jushiro explained with a frown. "I will have no other."

"Those thieves are going to sell it the first chance they get." Coyote sighed.

"Exactly." Jushiro narrowed his green eyes in contempt. "We have four days until the full moon. I will find my sword in four days."

"I will help, of course," Shunsui offered with a sympathetic smile.

"_We_ will both help." Coyote corrected. "It shouldn't be too hard. I can still smell that little freak's scent on you."

"There is one more thing you need to know." Jushiro added reluctantly. "They killed me and left me in the street to rot."

"And they will pay for that." Shunsui choked out with a great effort.

"I will return that favor tenfold." Coyote vowed, sharing a murderous look with Shunsui. "You will be avenged."

* * *

"I am not a dog." Coyote complained, holding the stained kimono underneath his nose and inhaling.

"Are we close or not?" Jushiro ignored Coyote's complaint, turning to check on Shunsui as he lowered the trunk to the ground with a pitiful groan.

"So heavy." Shunsui whined, arching his back and placing his hand there for support. "Yabbe yabbe. This is getting old."

"You literally brought it upon yourself." Jushiro admonished, knitting his dark brows together. "You two are like women, you protest so much."

"We're close." Coyote whispered and suddenly the two cursed men's demeanor changed. The atmosphere crackled with electricity and the warmth evaporated. Jushiro shuddered, pulling his haori more closely to him.

Shunsui lifted the trunk to his shoulder as if it weighed no more than air. He gestured for Coyote to proceed and the three of them continued down the uneven road. Coyote signaled Shunsui, mouthing something that Jushiro couldn't quite hear. Shunsui walked over towards a large tree, dropping the trunk onto the ground. The chains inside jangled noisily and Jushiro felt his heart quicken.

Shunsui and Coyote began to strip naked, the daylight exposing them fully. Jushiro turned from side to side, too embarrassed to watch and too proud to look away. Coyote removed his gloves last, placing them carefully beside the trunk. He looked up at Jushiro and frowned. "I will unlock the box first."

Coyote kneeled beside the trunk, twisting his long, thick nail into the keyhole. The lid popped off and a scream erupted from inside. "The light! The light! The sun! It kills me!"

"Shhhhh…" Coyote unlocked the chains restraining the creature and firmly held it in place. "The sun cannot kill you. The sun is warm and clean. Do not leave this box until you are meant to."

Coyote remained kneeling and nodded at Shunsui. Shunsui dropped to his knees, a moan of agony escaping his lips. Their skin began to steam in the cold air and then it darkened. Brown, waxy skin stretched across their bodies and with a grotesque crack their bones began to elongate.

Jushiro looked away, unable to watch them defenseless and vulnerable as the curse overtook them. His green eyes scanned the mountains to the north and he wondered how sustainable life was at all possible in this beautiful but infertile land.

The whimpering behind him gave way to small barks and he spun on his heels as a howl escaped the smaller wolf's mouth. "Which way?"

The smaller wolf circled the wooden trunk noiselessly before nipping at the massive wolf's hind legs. They snarled at one another before they bounded off, bolting down the hill. He turned to look at the open trunk in confusion and shook his head. "Are we leaving this?"

Jushiro began his descent down the hill slowly, stopping every so often to look behind him, terrified that a voice would call down to him from the trunk. He raised his hand to his eyes, watching the two wolves playfully sprinting back and forth. "Idiots." Jushiro couldn't help but smile as he watched them.

Shunsui and Coyote did not always get along. They were too alike, Jushiro had decided, and they couldn't tolerate the other's insufferable personality. _Like father and son_, Jushiro thought, even though Coyote was actually the older of the two. Jushiro heard the two wolves howl and this time he understood, danger was near.

"Well, well, well…" a voice called from behind him in Chinese. "So you didn't die."

Jushiro turned, the sun blinding him temporarily. "Who's there?"

"My name is Shawlong Koufang." The man continued in Chinese. "Can you understand me?"

"My name is Jushiro Ukitake," Jushiro answered. "I know some Chinese."

"Good." Shawlong smiled, pulling his braided black hair over his shoulder. "Can you tell me how you found us, Ukitake-san?"

"I owe a debt to Di Roy Rinker and a man named Edrad. I came to repay it." Jushiro answered stiffly. "But first, I want my sword returned."

"It is a fine sword." Shawlong commented with a frown. "Can you afford to pay for such a sword?"

"Why would I pay for my own sword twice?" Jushiro challenged, his fingertips tingling with adrenaline.

"You are outnumbered." Shawlong gestured to the brush around them. "You are only a little rabbit that has wandered into our den…"

"I am no rabbit." Jushiro derided.

"You look well for a dead guy." Di Roy called out, jumping down from an obscured branch. He leaned against the tree and smirk. "Ssure are brave, China-man."

"He can't understand you." Shawlong pointed out with a shake of his head.

"Then you tell him in Chinesse." Di Roy shot back unperturbed. "He wa' better off dead, we ain't gonna kill him thisss time…"

"Is your sword worth your life?" Shawlong asked Jushiro softly.

"Yes." Jushiro simply replied. He looked further down the hill, searching the long grass for a sign of the two wolves. He turned his attention back to Shawlong and Di Roy with a frown. "I would like the chance to fight for it."

"Who? All of us?" Shawlong's long face appeared to stretch even further as he frowned.

"Who took my sword? I will fight them." Jushiro explained impatiently. "And if I win back my sword I will fight Edrad."

"Edrad Liones?" Shawlong asked his brow arching upward. "He's very strong."

"I am strong too, when I am not intoxicated and outnumbered." Jushiro spoke firmly.

"I will need a moment to translate." Shawlong spoke after a long pause. "Please follow me inside."

"Inside?" Jushiro exhaled, looking around the hilly countryside in confusion.

"Yes, follow me." Shawlong replied enigmatically. He gestured Jushiro forward and he followed, turning every so often to check on Di Roy's proximity. Shawlong lead Jushiro back up the steep hill and Jushiro's skin prickled. What would happen if they walked past the open trunk?

Much to Jushiro's surprise and relief they did not go up the hill, but instead Shawlong began to push aside thick brush. He pointed to a narrow opening in the earth and Jushiro realized that this hill was not a natural hill, but instead was dug out. A perfect place for the roving bandits' hide out. "You first, Ukitake-san."

Jushiro eyed the opening suspiciously before dropping to the ground and sliding through. He landed in a narrow tunnel, the sides and roof held in place with thick lumber. He stepped to the side, waiting as Shawlong slid through himself. Shawlong led the way down the sloping tunnel and Jushiro followed, Di Roy taking the rear.

"Ya know, we could kill him sso easssy right now." Di Roy called out to Shawlong. "Or do you think sssomeone would really pay money for 'im?"

"I think that Yylfordt knows what _daffy_ men want a little more than we do." Shawlong said pointedly, turning around to look at Jushiro. In Chinese he whispered, "It's about to get very dark."

Once they left the opening of the tunnel, it did get very dark. Pitch black. Jushiro crept down the passageway, his hands gripping onto the wooden beams. A few hundred yards felt like an eternity. "How much longer?" He wasn't afraid, his companions had all but eliminated fear from him, but he was anxious.

"Only a little further." Shawlong called back. "Our leader is out, so we will have to take a vote to decide what to do with you." _How Greek_, Jushiro thought to himself.

Eventually the narrow hallway took a sharp turn and widened. There was light flickering in front of them and Jushiro sped up subconsciously. Shawlong stepped into a well lit room and Jushiro followed, his curiosity replacing caution.

They may have been underground but that did not steal any beauty from the splendor before him. Piles of treasure were stacked ceiling high. Elaborate chairs were covered in furs, the finest Persian rugs were rolled up and lying in the corners. Beautiful silk screens, of the hand painted variety were set up along the entire back wall.

It was only one room but it was nearly the size of Jushiro's manor back in Japan. He spun around in a small circle, ignoring the laughter of the other men. "It's like 'One Thousand and One Nights'…"

"Ali Baba and the Forty Theives..." Shawlong agreed.

"One sword would make no difference to you," Jushiro turned to face Shawlong. "You have enough riches to make it to Heaven and back."

"We aren't headed for Heaven," Shawlong shot back with an unnerving smile. "Now, please be quiet for a moment and let me discuss your offer."

Jushiro stood silently, watching the exchange between thieves. The blonde man, though large and broad, was quite effeminate and Jushiro found it odd how his hands moved as he spoke. Jushiro kept special watch on Edrad, the man who had crushed his skull with a beam of broken wooden. A strange smile twisted Edrad's lips and Jushiro felt his heart pumping in his ears.

"You can fight for your sword." Shawlong called out after long last. "If you earn back your sword with your bare hands, you can keep it. If you lose, we will tie you up and sell you off. If you win, you can fight Edrad. If you lose and are still alive, we will tie you up and sell you off."

"And when I win against Edrad?" Jushiro questioned.

"If that happens," Shawlong laughed. "I will invite you to join us for dinner."

Jushiro said nothing, looking from one face to another. He pulled up his hair in a top knot and dropped his haori to the ground, loosening the obi around his kimono. He stretched his arms, rolling his shoulders back slowly. He heard Di Roy and Edrad laughing so he paused, turning to smile at them. "Keep laughing, motherfuckers." Jushiro growled beneath his breath.


	5. The Pale-Horned Prince

**Thank you for reading! I cherish every review I get! They don't have to be long or borderline thesis, I still appreciate them. Follows and favorites are pretty much awesome too. I hope you all enjoy! I really enjoy writing this. **

**Part VI: The Pale Horned Prince**

"Not too bad, China-man." Di Roy Rinker called out, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the dusty ground.

"I am not from China." Jushiro chewed on his words tersely. He may not be able to speak French but he understood perfectly well what _Chinoise_ meant.

Di Roy rushed forward just as Jushiro prepared a round house kick directly into his stomach. Di Roy hunched over in agony, mouthing a curse as his breath was knocked out of him.

"Ki-ai!" Jushiro shouted quickly landing blows on Di Roy's pressure points, disabling the movement in his arms.

"What the fuck? How the fuck?" Di Roy shouted angrily, his arms dangling uselessly at his sides. Jushiro did not hesitate, hitting Di Roy with a forward and then a reverse punch. Di Roy staggered from side to side before crashing onto the ground facedown.

"My sword?" Jushiro asked the instant Di Roy had fallen. He held out his hand to Shawlong, wiggling his fingers in gesture.

"Such a serious face." Yylfordt cooed from his perch. He had watched the fight with little interest but now that Jushiro had won, he had all of the blonde's attention. "You're too handsome to make such a face, brother."

"I'm not translating that." Shawlong complained, taking Jushiro's sword from Nakeem and handing it back to the rightful owner.

"You are such a bore, brother." Yylfordt chimed, tossing his long blonde hair behind his shoulder. Jushiro watched him as he spoke, curious about his mannerisms. He moved and spoke like a woman, his hands gesticulating in the air. He was fair and handsome but exposed an unusual amount of skin.

He wondered idly if Shunsui would find the man handsome as well. The long, soft hair, the unique sparkling eyes, and his smooth, unblemished skin. Men and women belonged together. That was how the human race survived. But then, men like Shunsui, who liked men, did they search out men like Yylfordt Granz?

Jushiro shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was moments from engaging in a second battle and he was wondering what Shunsui Kyoraku's type was. He scolded himself, clicking his tongue in aggravation. _It's not like I care anyway, _Jushiro reminded himself.

"Alright, my turn." Edrad Liones crowed, hopping out of his chair and swinging a large mace around his head.

"NO!" Yylfordt screamed, jumping down to the floor and running over to Edrad. He heaved the mace away from the larger man and tossed it behind him. Jushiro was impressed by the strength hidden in his body. "You mess up his face and we can't sell him. Take him down without maiming him and we can get at least twenty guilders off 'im."

"Got it." Edrad replied simply, turning and taking a sword from Nakeem. "I'll finish this quick."

"Just finish it, I'm hungry." Nakeem groaned, rubbing his fat sadly.

"Shawlong, tell him that I'm gonna have him tonight." Edrad taunted. "I'm gonna have him until he wishes he was dead and then we're gonna sell him. And then some old man will have him… tell him, Shawlong."

"Edrad wants me to tell you," Shawlong reluctantly began in Chinese. "That you will become a whore when you lose."

Jushiro was silent for a moment, a blush creeping into his cheeks which infuriated him further. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. "You tell Edrad that I am going to kill him the most painful way possible."

"Wha'did he say?" Edrad grinned wickedly.

"He said he looks forward to it." Shawlong said simply, crossing his hands over his chest. "Begin."

Edrad charged forward, whooping loudly. He brought his sword down quickly, sending sparks flying as it hit Jushiro's. They began to circle each other slowly, Edrad occasionally swiping at Jushiro unsuccessfully.

"Ya know, brother," Yylfordt whispered to Shawlong as they watched the match. "I was thinking that he really recovered fast. I mean, there's no bruising…?"

"Between you and me," Shawlong exhaled heavily, his voice barely a whisper. "I'm not entirely sure he's human."

Jushiro felt a sudden chill and shivered, bringing his sword down on Edrad's forcefully. The heat began to dissipate from the room and Jushiro cursed beneath his breath. _Not yet, _he screamed in his head, _I'm not ready yet._

"Just stay still and die!" Edrad roared, no longer willing to capture Jushiro alive. He slashed and hacked the air, screaming in rage as Jushiro's sword cut his chest. He was cut twice more on the neck before he realized he had underestimated Jushiro. "You have talent, I'll give you that, but you're outnumbered."

Nakeem drew his sword, attacking Jushiro from behind. Jushiro landed a back kick, knocking Nakeem to the ground without ever turning away from Edrad. Edrad spit on the ground with a curse, "Since you're not a good boy, I'll just have your corpse."

Jushiro exhaled heavily, his warm breath coming out in wisps, he gestured Edrad forward with a smile. "Are you stupid? I still don't speak French." Jushiro ducked, spinning around quickly with a hook kick to Edrad's knees.

Edrad cursed loudly, falling to one knee. Jushiro drew his sword from his obi, piercing Edrad through the shoulder and then the other. Edrad's arms dropped to his sides and his face paled. "I can't move my arms! I can't move! Somebody help me!"

Jushiro showed no hesitation, swinging his sword against Edrad's neck, a clean cut. Edrad's head flew sideways, rolling across the dirt until it came to rest by Yylfordt's feet. Yylfordt's face blanched, his unique eyes widening with fear. His mouth opened, as if to scream, but instead he stammered, pointing a long, thin finger at the decapitated head.

_AH-WOOOOOOOOOOO_

Jushiro froze to the spot, his eyes closing as two black blurs leapt past him. He counted to three with his eyes tightly shut and pushed his sword back into his obi. Like a floodgate, screams began to rush over him, drowning him. Without a backward glance he tread softly toward the tunneled exit.

His fingers clawed at the earthen walls of the tunnel, the pitch blackness beginning to eat away at his nerves. The sound of agony and terror reached him so far as the mouth of the dugout. He climbed awkwardly through the opening, rolling down the hill until he regained his bearings.

Jushiro brushed his clothing off in silence. Had he been wrong to come here? Was he a terrible person? Jushiro looked down at his esteemed sword with enmity. Was a sword worth five lives? Had he done something immature and conceited? Jushiro's body tensed as he sensed someone standing behind him.

_"Daphne, do you want to see something you haven't seen before?" Di Roy Rinker's voice floated down the hill and Jushiro's skin prickled._

Jushiro was lobbed forward by the force of a vicious blow to the kidney. He dropped to his knees with a grunt, unable to move for a few moments. Di Roy's foot connected with his jaw and he was rolled onto his back. "You're gonna die now, fucker."

_"Yes! What is it brother? Is it a surprise?" A maiden's voice cried out in excitement._

_"Sssshut up, bitch! Ssshut up!" Di Roy lisped in anger. "It'sss not ssssuposssed to be funny."_

Di Roy spun on his heels, his eyes wide and pupils small. "What? What wasss that?" Di Roy flattened Jushiro with another kick, leaning down and driving his dagger into Jushiro's hand, pinning him momentarily to the spot. He left Jushiro, stalking up the hill in bewilderment.

_"Where is your sister?" a woman sobbed, her cries echoing throughout the trunk. "Where is she?!" the trunk rattled and shook violently. "You bastard! You lame tongued bastard! Where is she?"_

_"We've found the Fraulein…" a man spoke suddenly, regret and pity drenching his voice. "Dead. Frozen in the ice. Frau, I'm sorry, her clothes are amiss from her person and her neck appears to have been broken…"_

"What? What isss thiss?" Di Roy whispered, his face paling. He looked between the trunk and Jushiro and began to cry. They were not ugly, sniveling tears, but instead the big, fat tears that children often cry from heartbreak. "What are you?"

Jushiro pulled the dagger from his hand and sat up, holding his bleeding appendage against his chest. "That box contains your greatest sin."

"Ah, I ssee." Di Roy answered simply, falling onto his knees slowly. He knelt, his head bent forward and tears streaming from his eyes. "I…"

AH-WOOOOOOOOOOO

Di Roy shivered as the wolves' howls ripped through the cold air. He kept his head down, his hands twisting between his legs. He sobbed uncontrollably, the tears soaking his bloodstained shirt. "I'm sssorry," Di Roy choked out, twitching slightly as Coyote's scorching hand brushed against his shoulder. "I'm sssorry Daphne, I'm ssorry, Mama."

The wooden trunk vibrated forcefully before heaving onto its side and spilling the contents. A girl with handsome flaxen hair rolled out, her skin as white as first snow. Her blue eyes stared blindly ahead, her purpling lips slightly ajar. Her hands were curled, as if beckoning the men to her.

"Daphne!" Di Roy wailed, crawling forward on his hands and knees. He pulled the frozen corpse into his lap, stroking her hair, her face. "Oh, I'm sso sssorry. I didn't mean to!"

Coyote redressed quickly, pulling a glove over one hand with a scowl. Shunsui looked from Coyote to the trunk in confusion. "What is this?"

"He's not the Master's preferred taste." Coyote shrugged, snapping his fingers loudly. The corpse in Di Roy's lap morphed instantly and he screamed in fright. The small creature hissed, crawling backward hurriedly.

Lilinette scurried to Coyote, only standing upright once she was at his side. She pushed her hand into his and he led her back to the trunk. "I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry." Coyote apologized quietly. "But you can't eat this one." He lifted her into the trunk as she resisted with all her might. Blood spurted from Coyote's face and neck as she tried to claw her way out, like an alley cat. "I'm sorry, love. Only a little while longer."

Coyote forced his claw like nail into the keyhole, pinning her down. He slammed the lid shut, having to sit on it to get it closed and locked. He sat there for a moment in silence before standing up, pulling his other glove over his hand.

"You." Coyote's voice was gruff and harsh as he lifted Di Roy to his feet by his shirt. "Do you understand what just happened?"

"I… no… I… sshe… Daphne…" Di Roy stammered in bewilderment.

"You cannot go to Hell for something you are truly sorry for." Coyote explained impatiently. He looked from Shunsui to Jushiro with disappointment. "Even though you thieve and manipulate and witness murder, you yourself can be forgiven."

"Lucky day." Shunsui muttered.

"You have been given an opportunity. Do not fuck it up. Do not hurt people. Do not steal. Do not hold company with those who do." Coyote continued with contempt.

"Oh, God. Yesss. I won't…" Di Roy murmured, wiping tears from his eyes. "I am sssorry. I will do better! Angelss! You are divine!" Di Roy scrambled forward on his knees, kissing Coyote's boots.

"Listen to me," Shunsui interrupted with a scowl. "Maybe God or whoever can forgive you, but I'm not so nice. Go. Now. Before I eat you." Di Roy rose shakily to his feet, he backed down the hill in terror, breaking into a run as Shunsui howled noisily, impressive and awe inspiring even in his human form.

"How could that guy…?" Coyote began, shaking his head in uncertainty.

"It makes a lot more sense if you accept that God is not real," Shunsui snapped bitterly. "God is dead or worse, never existed. And the Devil only wants the very worst for his company. Or perhaps, he knew Di Roy Rinker still had evil to do…"

"Please…" Jushiro sighed, rubbing his forehead in worry. "It's no good to lose what hope we have."

"You have hope?" Coyote asked, arching his brows. "Are you feebleminded?"

"No." Jushiro tried his best not to become impatient with the two men. "You may be cursed. But I am cursed too. You may suffer agony. But I do as well. You have to keep hope, not for God, or to spite the Devil, but for you! If you have no hope, all is lost."

Shunsui hoisted the trunk onto his shoulder with a grunt. "Where to? We can't go back to the tavern now can we?"

"No." Jushiro agreed with a nod. "Aisslinger is known to be missing, we took off, the gang has been murdered, Di Roy is on the loose. We must move on."

"So, which way do we want to walk?" Shunsui exhaled, rubbing his chin in thought.

"East." Coyote answered after a long silence. "Into the Holy Roman Empire and then after that… I've always wanted to go to Italy."

"Italy?" Shunsui ran the thought over in his mind. "I wouldn't mind seeing the carnivals."

"There are many people, from all over, it's a great place to blend in," Jushiro added logically. They began to walk east, the sun blazing overhead even though the air was cold.

"I hear the food is divine and the young men are insatiable." Coyote smiled, tugging at his belt. "Perhaps what they really need is a Frenchman."

"If you have so much energy," Shunsui grunted. "You can carry the trunk."

* * *

"Are you cold?" Jushiro looked up as Coyote spoke, smiling as Coyote covered him with the heavy wool blanket.

"Yes." Coyote admitted, using every ounce of restraint he had to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Here," Coyote exhaled, lifting his shirt over his head. "I'll warm you up." Jushiro opened his mouth to protest as Coyote climbed over him, moving to sit behind him. He pulled Jushiro backward, laying him across his bare chest.

Jushiro's body eventually relaxed, as if melting against Coyote's sweltering body. He was suddenly conscious of Coyote's breath against his ear, his arms around his shoulders. His well-developed chest pressed against him, his groin at the small of his back. "I think… that this is… a little beyond... normal, uh, boundaries."

"Huh?" Coyote tilted his head in confusion, playfully tugging on Jushiro's ear lobe with a gloved hand. "Are you still shivering? No? Then good. Be still and quiet."

"Am I crushing you? I outweigh you easily." Jushiro grimaced in worry.

"Ha." Coyote laughed, a smirk tugging across his features. "You're a man, you're supposed to be heavy. I can handle it."

Jushiro turned his head forward, pulling the blanket up under his chin, his cheeks stained with blush. He cursed himself, why was he making this weird? Why was he seeing innuendo in everything Coyote said? Eventually he settled down and sighed, "It's warm."

"Nice, huh?" Coyote muttered, leaning his head against the tree trunk exhaustedly. His eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his legs around Jushiro's lower body. "I could just go right to sleep."

"Shunsui will be right back." Jushiro pointed out turning to look at Coyote. He watched Coyote's eyelashes flutter and his face twitch. And in the next moment he began to snore. Jushiro laughed softly turning back to the front with a smile. "Only you could fall asleep here."

Jushiro scanned the dense forest for signs of Shunsui's return. He had gone ahead to scout sometime during the early evening, as the sun was just beginning to set, and now that night had fallen he had still not returned. "Hurry up, idiot," Jushiro breathed, biting down on his lower lip with worry.

Jushiro let his head fall against Coyote's shoulder and he snuggled closer, seeking the warmth Coyote emitted from his body. His dark lashes batted slowly and the next moment his eyes closed. He jumped in his sleep, wiping his hand over his mouth with a sigh.

Jushiro jolted awake, the first rays of sun rising from the East. He panicked for a moment, unable to move his body, but relaxed realizing it was Coyote's heavy body weighing him down. During the night they had rolled to their sides and Jushiro blushed deeply at the compromising position he found himself.

Jushiro pushed Coyote's arm off of him, the cold rushing over him and chilling him to the bone. He stood up, blinking slowly. "Shunsui?" Jushiro spun in a small circle, his fingers brushing against the hilt of his sword. The wooden trunk was still resting under the tree, the silver urn atop it. "Shunsui!"

Coyote groaned sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes. He yawned, lazily covering his mouth with his hand. "…he back yet…?"

"No." Jushiro retorted. "And its morning."

"Huh?" Coyote snapped to attention. "So it is." Coyote jumped to his feet, climbing up the nearest tree without effort. He swung wide, gripping the trunk as he reached for the taller branches. He moved quickly and with ease until he was nearly at the very top. He cupped his hands around his mouth and without hesitation or self-consciousness, he howled.

The wind carried his voice away and he paused expectantly. For several long moments the entire forest was silent. Coyote sighed and inhaled deeply, releasing another howl at the top of his lungs. He didn't wait for a response. Instead he dropped from branch to branch haphazardly, sending the browning leaves to the ground.

"Coyote." Jushiro spoke in a hushed tone. "You'll have to track him."

"The full moon is in three days." Coyote shook his head slowly. "We have to find accommodations before then."

"Of course, but we can't just leave him." Jushiro replied, his dark brows knitting together. "What if he's hurt?"

"Jushiro," Coyote began slowly. "He can find us. We have to start walking, especially since I have to carry the trunk now. It'll take twice as long."

"No. I can't." Jushiro breathed, his eyes wide. "I can't leave him."

"He went east. We're headed east." Coyote pointed out with a sympathetic smile. "We will run into him."

"I suppose." Jushiro conceded with a frown. "Unless he had to go another way when he returned."

"We don't have time. The idea was the Holy Roman Empire. Let's stick with that." Coyote urged impatiently. "We'll probably run into one another this afternoon."

* * *

_Free Imperial City of the Holy Roman Empire, The City of Mainz_

Coyote read the sign to himself, grunting with exhaustion as he lowered the trunk to the ground. He pointed across the road at a little shop with soaped windows. "I'm going to see what money can buy. Wait here."

Jushiro did as instructed, resting the heavy silver urn on top of the wooden trunk. It had been a two days journey to the nearest town. His legs ached and his feet burned from overuse. He watched Coyote approach a wizened old man, Coyote easily and charmingly introducing himself.

A few minutes later Coyote waved Jushiro over with a smile. Jushiro obliged, smiling in return. In Japanese Coyote explained. "They want six Thalers for this shop. Rather expensive, they think they are playing me a fool."

Jushiro reached into his empty coin purse, unraveling six threads from the bag and tossing them to the old Mainz man. He eyed the silver Thalers in awe, a greedy smile stretching his face. Jushiro never saw anything but thread when he paid the merchants but by the look on their faces he knew it appeared to be the genuine article.

"All is in order, it's yours." The old man rasped, twisting the doorknob slowly. "Get yourself some kindling, it's gonna be a cold night."

"Thank you," Coyote spoke in German quickly, running across the lane back to the wooden trunk.

"And welcome to Mainz!" the old man shouted, chuckling softly.

* * *

"Where are we?" Jushiro asked suddenly, tossing a map down on the bed in front of Coyote. Coyote stared at the map, covered with carefully drawn Kanji, Hiragana, and Katakana. Coyote exhaled heavily, knowing he couldn't lie if Jushiro had a Japanese map.

"Here." Coyote answered, tapping his finger against the map. "The Holy Roman Empire."

"So we left Luxembourg?" Jushiro asked, his green eyes narrowing. "I thought you said we had a ways to go."

"I didn't want you to worry…"Coyote began to explain.

"You lied to me." Jushiro snapped, his mind racing. "You think I'm stupid. You think you can trick me because I can't speak a dozen languages like you."

"No." Coyote defended himself. "That's not it… it's just that…"

"We didn't run into him, Coyote!" Jushiro nearly snarled, his entire body growing rigid. "We are here and he is not."

"I have to set up shop. I have to ready everything for the Master's arrival." Coyote explained with a frown.

"_You_ have to! Not me! I should've stayed behind!" Jushiro shouted, the veins in his neck visibly throbbing.

"And what? I was to leave you behind in the forest? You wouldn't make it alone." Coyote snapped, immediately regretting the moment it escaped his mouth.

"Oh?" Jushiro barked, his eyes wide with anger. "You were a childish, stupid noble prick before you got mixed up in this. I was a goddamn warrior!" Jushiro kicked out at the bed, breaking its leg, the wood splintering out in every direction. "You have some nerve. You, who are forever stuck an immature brat! I am a man! You are a boy! Do not charge yourself with my wellbeing."

"Aie pitié de moi, Dieu…" Coyote muttered under his breath before turning to Jushiro. "I am sorry. I did not mean to insinuate anything. I just now, had I left you in that forest, Shunsui would have skinned me alive."

"He has no business in my business either." Jushiro rolled up the map and tucked it into his robes. "I swear, men who desire men are the worst. I am not a docile pet. I am not a woman to be had."

"You're worried and I'm worried too." Coyote raised his hands in surrender, trying to diffuse the situation. "Maybe I was wrong about him being here. But he can't die. He really can't. He will show up soon."

"I don't care." Jushiro retorted, standing up and walking over toward the window anxiously.

"Okay. You don't have to care." Coyote spoke softly and patiently. "I'll care and I'll worry for both of us… so please, don't leave me alone. It would truly be the worst thing." Jushiro turned to look at Coyote, really look at him. Here he was, the right hand of the Devil, a slave to his misfortune, and all he really wanted was to have someone near him. "I hate being alone."

"It's okay." Jushiro whispered. "I won't leave you alone."

Jushiro blinked in surprise as Coyote's warm mouth covered his. Coyote groaned into his mouth as Jushiro's knee connected with his groin. Coyote whimpered, his hand drifting to his nether regions in agony. "Yeah, I was wrong, I am sorry."

"Learn your place." Jushiro challenged, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "I am not a woman."

"Ah, don't you get it at all?" Coyote groaned, sitting down on the bed and bending at the waist uncomfortably. "We don't want women. If we wanted women we would get women. We want men. It's not an insult, you know, to be desired."

Jushiro blushed furiously, turning back toward the window in confusion. "A man with another man is pointless."

"You've done it with Shunsui before." Coyote paused until he heard Jushiro's intake of breath. "And it was pointless? If so, he wasn't doing it right." Coyote lifted his head, his eyes scanning Jushiro's face as the pain subsided.

"This conversation is not suitable." Jushiro changed the subject hurriedly.

"Why? We're both adults." Coyote smirked, his smile warm and bright in the cold shop. "And besides, did I ever imply that _you_ had to take the role of the 'woman'?"

Jushiro nearly choked on his own tongue, spinning on his heels to look Coyote in the face. "Excuse me? I know your Japanese is impeccable, but do you really know what you just said?"

"I think," Coyote spoke slowly, using his teeth to pull off his gloves. "I said…" Coyote pulled the ties of his shirt, tearing it off over his head. "That I…" Coyote pulled down his pants and spread his muscled legs apart. "Would gladly take…" Coyote smiled, his bright white canines exposed as Jushiro's cold hand brushed against his thigh. "Your manhood."

Jushiro rushed forward, planting a dozen kisses on Coyote's lips and face, down to his neck. He pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Coyote's nude form and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, you're lovely, you're handsome. But I believe one person should hold each heart."

Coyote opened his mouth to reply, his blue eyes blinking stupidly. His throat constricted painfully and somehow, to his dismay, he began to cry. He wiped at the tears, smacking his face roughly as a sob wracked his body. "Shit. What is wrong with me?" Coyote stood up, grabbing his clothes and walking out of the small studio hurriedly. He walked into the main part of the shop, pulling on his trousers.

"Coyote." Jushiro called after him, his voice heavy with guilt and something else, was it pity? "I'm sorry, please don't be angry…"

"Fuck." Coyote muttered under his breath. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Please don't cry, I…" Jushiro was cut off as a long piece of iron, used and abandoned by a smithy, flew past his head. It struck the wall with a deafening thud, wood breaking as it was smashed to pieces.

"Don't pity me!" Coyote screamed, his usually calm demeanor shattered. "Don't you dare! You are the weird one! Letting a man take you, and then saying it's not right! You are a hypocrite! You and Shunsui should just go back to fucking Japan. I can take care of the Master by myself. He doesn't need you! He doesn't like you! He likes me!"

"You say shit like that, about love! Ha!" Coyote cried out in French, his heart and mind in total disarray. "The two of you make me sick! You waste so much time, tipping between friends and lovers! It is ridiculous! If I had a chance, like you two, I would take it! I would never let it go! And you're so damn cool about it. How?"

"Coyote, I can't understand you." Jushiro spoke softly in Japanese.

"And I can't understand you!" Coyote exclaimed in Japanese. "How can I be with you people and still be so damn alone?"

Coyote's eyes clenched shut as Jushiro's arms wrapped around him. He pushed Jushiro away irritably only for Jushiro to knock him back on the bed, his weight advantageous. Coyote, however, was much stronger from the curse, and easily lifted him off and set him aside.

Jushiro, undeterred, wrapped his legs around Coyote's waist, his arms tangling around Coyote's neck. Coyote and Jushiro grappled for several long moments before Coyote surrendered, laying back on the bed with a frustrated groan.

"Can you feel me?" Jushiro breathed. "Can my warmth reach you?" Coyote opened his eyes, looking up at Jushiro with a frown. Jushiro laughed softly, delicately, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I cannot love you like I love Shunsui, but I love you with all my heart." Coyote's body froze as he stared into those deep, green eyes. "I am not like the two of you. My heart is not on my sleeve. I am cold and…"

"Shh." Coyote whispered, his lips kissing away the tears at Jushiro's eyes. "It doesn't matter. I will keep you warm." _Warm and fed_, the words turned over and over in Coyote's mind. "I will not fail this time. Just please, all I need…" Coyote paused for a moment in thought. "I'm tired of feeling empty. I need something here," Coyote breathed thumping his hand over his heart in gesture. "I only want to be happy."


	6. Dies Irae

**Thank you for continuing to read ****The Woods of Arcadia****. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed. I appreciate every single one of you. Special thank you to Jace2t4, Fairyprncss5678 and NIGHTMusic4167. **

**Part VII: Dies Irae**

**Day of Wrath**

Coyote stepped onto the last rung of the ladder, eyeing the sign above his head critically. "Is it straight?"

"Sure." Jushiro called over his shoulder without sparing a glance. He busied himself, cleaning the shop window vigilantly, perhaps even obsessively.

"Did you even look?" Coyote complained, hooking his arm through the ladder and hoisting it onto his shoulder. He twisted the ladder sideways as he entered the shop, laying it against the wall with a sigh. "Are you even listening?"

"Whatever you think is best." Jushiro replied, his short fingernails scratching over a speck of wax still clinging to the glass. He narrowed his eyes, biting down on his lower lip, leaning even closer to the window.

"You are completely ignoring me." Coyote whispered, waving his hand in front of Jushiro's face slowly. Jushiro snapped to attention, a guilty smile crossing his face. Coyote frowned, crossing his hands over his chest. "We have lots to do before tonight. "

"Of course," Jushiro retorted with a shrug, turning his attention away from the shop window at last. He plucked the broom from the corner and began to clean the cobwebs that infested the crooks. "I'm working as fast as I can. I'm only human."

"I hate to say it," Coyote began slowly, knowing perfectly well that Jushiro's mind was on Shunsui. "But _he_ will know exactly where Shunsui is. All I have to do is ask, he'll either tell me or he won't."

"It's been days! Where could he be? What could be keeping him?" Jushiro paused in his chores, wringing his hands over the broom handle anxiously. "What will happen when he's not here tonight?"

"I will handle it." Coyote assured him softly. "The Master favors me anyway."

* * *

_When the Judge his seat attaineth,  
And each hidden deed arraigneth,  
Nothing unavenged remaineth._

_What shall I, frail man, be pleading?  
Who for me be interceding,  
When the just are mercy needing?_

_Day of judgment! Day of wonders!  
Hark! the trumpet's awful sound,  
Louder than a thousand thunders,  
Shakes the vast creation round!  
How the summons wilt the sinner's heart confound!_

_While the wicked are confounded,  
Doomed to flames of woe unbounded  
Call me with thy saints surrounded._

(A selection of metres from Dies Irae, a 13th century Latin hymn for the dead)

* * *

Jushiro took several steps backward and kneeled, bowing his head to the floor. From his position he watched Coyote pacing back and forth anxiously, his big, black boots pounding against the floor with a boom. "It's time, Coyote."

"Mors stupebit, et natura,Cum resurget creatura, Iudicanti responsura." Coyote began to chant, his dark blue eyes beginning to tear up. He dropped to his knees in front of the silver urn, his hand reaching for the long knife resting beside it. "Ingemisco, tamquam reus: Culpa rubet vultus meus: Supplicanti parce, Deus."

Jushiro closed his eyes tightly as a cry issued from Coyote's mouth. He had seen the ceremony enough times to know that Coyote had pierced the knife through his own abdomen. The heavy scent of blood filled the room and the wooden box began to tremble.

Coyote grunted, pushing the pain to the back of his mind. He pressed his fingers to his wound forcefully, and using his hand like a paintbrush, began to draw a circle around himself. "Dies iræ, dies illa, dies tribulationis et angustiæ, dies calamitatis et miseriæ, dies tenebrarum et caliginis, dies nebulæ et turbinis, dies tubæ et clangoris super civitates munitas et super angulos excelsos."

Jushiro shuddered, the words meant nothing to him, but he knew the results. He clenched his hands into fists angrily, as Coyote staggered to his feet, blood pouring from his stomach. He lifted the knife again, sparing only a moment's glance toward the shaking wooden trunk, and drove the knife through his throat.

Jushiro clamped his eyes shut, unable to shake the image from his mind. Blood spurted from Coyote's mouth as he dropped to the floor, wheezing for air. He choked on his own blood, his body twitching. He extended his cursed right hand toward the silver urn and opened his mouth as if to speak, pools of blood dripping down his chin. He murmured unintelligibly before falling quite still, his dark blue eyes settling on something unseen.

A terrible cry issued from the wooden trunk. The trunk shivered and pitched, bumping against the wall and floor noisily. The chains rattled and groaned, and a shriek pierced through the room like a knife. Jushiro's skin prickled and he exhaled shakily, "It's okay, child. He's not really dead." The trunk slid forward before being knocked onto its side. Jushiro cursed under his breath, never moving from his position against the far wall. "He's only asleep." Jushiro assured the trunk unsurely. "Coyote will wake in a moment."

Sweat dropped from Jushiro's forehead, seeping into the wooden floor. He stared at it a moment, an unquenchable thirst overtaking him. He looked up, watching as the beautiful silver urn caught fire. The flames were blue, white even, and they melted the solid silver as if it were sugar. Liquid silver fluxed down the table into puddles on the floor. The flame died down, extinguishing itself as soon as the urn was completely destroyed. Jushiro stared at the molten metal for a long moment, the heat in the room temporarily paralyzing him.

The metal vaporized and the next moment Jushiro was staring at the being called Sosuke Aizen. Aizen smiled politely at Jushiro as soon as their eyes met and Jushiro looked away hurriedly. "Good evening, Ukitake-san."

Jushiro made no answer, instead staring resolutely at the floor. Aizen clicked his tongue with humor and turned his attention to Coyote. He used the pointed tip of his boot to knock Coyote's lifeless body flat, shaking his head with a laugh. "He made a mess of himself." Aizen pressed the heel of his boot against the palm of Coyote's cursed hand, grinding it violently. "Wake up, Coyote."

Coyote gasped, sitting up abruptly. He looked around in confusion before the pain in his hand registered. He looked up at Aizen with large, wide eyes. "Master." Aizen put more weight onto Coyote's hand, a sadistic smile on his face. "Master?"

Aizen waited a few more seconds before removing his boot from Coyote's hand, pleased with the color that had returned to the boy's face. "Good evening, Coyote."

"Good evening, Master." Coyote returned the greeting with a cautious smile, the pain beginning to subside as his wounds healed themselves.

"You should get off the floor," Aizen suggested with a grin. "I'm ready to take my tea and it seems you have twice the work to do."

"Oh, uh, of course, Master." Coyote stammered, jumping to his feet with a grimace. He wiped at the blood on his hands, rushing over to the wash basin. He reached into his pocket, pulling his gloves on quickly, before putting the kettle over the spit. "I was wondering, actually, Master, if you could tell us…"

"Where Kyoraku-san is?" Aizen finished dryly, sitting down in a chair and resting his feet on the wooden trunk. His dark eyes wandered over to where Jushiro was kneeling and his smile widened.

"Yes, Master," Coyote nodded his head in confirmation. "He went out to…"

"Mr. Kyoraku went ahead to scout, he never returned, and now you are worried he might be lost or worse… is that right?" Aizen interrupted, his eyes burning into Jushiro's head.

"Yes, Master." Coyote replied, his stomach twisting in knots. Aizen wasn't going to tell them, Coyote realized, not until Jushiro asked.

"Oh, I don't know that it concerns you, Coyote." Aizen clicked his tongue in mock thoughtfulness. "I hold an exclusive contract with Mr. Kyoraku just as I do with you." Aizen turned away from Jushiro and focused intently on Coyote, his brown eyes searching every inch of him. "After you prepare my tea," Aizen instructed. "Take a bath, wash your hair, get under your fingernails, between your toes, you get the idea…"

"Yes, Master." Coyote answered, staring intently at the kettle of water.

"Aisslinger Wernarr, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Shawlong Koufang, Nakeem Grindina, five souls, five nights. We open for business tomorrow." Aizen crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in the chair comfortably. "Good work."

"Thank you, Master." Coyote replied, spooning ground tea leaves into the kettle. "We wanted to make up for last month's blunder." A shudder passed over Coyote's body as he recalled how furious his master had been with the one single soul they were able to obtain at the last full moon.

"I am pleased." Aizen said simply, gesturing Coyote closer. He wrapped his arms around Coyote's waist, pulling him into his lap. Coyote's body stiffened as Aizen trailed a finger down his nose before outlining his jaw. Aizen tugged at Coyote's ear with his teeth, his hands entangling in Coyote's lush, brown curls. "Tea and then a bath, my goodness, hurry. You smell like a wet dog."

"My apologies, Master," Coyote muttered, standing up and returning to the steeping tea. He poured a steaming cup, adding a sugar cube and stirring. He clumsily reached for a saucer, nearly knocking everything to the floor. He cursed softly, handing the tea to Aizen with an apologetic smile. "Enjoy."

Coyote cast one last look at Jushiro's kneeling form before rushing upstairs. Aizen took a sip of steaming tea and smacked his lips in pleasure. "Ah, tea is good for the soul, wouldn't you agree, Ukitake-san?" Aizen smiled, fully expecting the other man to ignore him, as he had every night for the last seven years. "Reminds me of Japan." Aizen arched a perfectly shaped brow and sighed. "I did enjoy myself in Japan."

"Though," Aizen spoke aloud, his eyes closed peacefully. "If we are talking tea, I must say India wins my devotion." Aizen took another sip of tea before placing the cup on the table beside him. "I had lots of fun in India too. So many superstitions they never knew what to call me." Aizen chuckled to himself. "Europe lacks imagination in many ways."

"Except for torture." Aizen whispered, a grin twisting his face as Jushiro looked up from the floor. "The Iron Maiden, the Pear, Punishing Shoes, the Hanging Cage…" Aizen began to list some of the most torturous devices ever created by man. "It takes nothing more or less than absolute psycho-sexual deviancy to create such items." Aizen tapped his fingers on the arms of his chair. "How long do you think it would take to confess if you were forced onto the Judas Cradle? Slowly lowered, naked, onto the sharp pyramid point… how soon do you think they break? Physically, mentally, break down and wish for death?"

Jushiro balled his hands into fists, leaning as far forward as he could manage. He chewed on his lips miserably, his eyes clamped tightly shut. His white hair fell like a curtain, blocking his face from view, but he knew Aizen was still watching. Aizen desired nothing more than to witness complete agony.

"Ah, but maybe European torture doesn't interest you? What about Japanese Water Torture? Water is forced down the victim's nasal cavity, and if I'm correct, someone jumps on the waterlogged stomach and it bursts, killing the victim…" Aizen shook his head with a laugh. "I could never be as cruel to humans as humans are…I can only imagine the agony of such brutality. It would have to be the most horrid of deaths." Aizen continued pensively. "Unless, of course, you were an anomaly who couldn't die. Can you imagine!? The agony of surviving these tortures? Over and over again! Healing your wounds but still feeling every ounce of misery!"

Jushiro rested his head against the floor, his hands remaining stoically at his sides. Aizen smiled happily, taking another sip of tea. "It's too bad Kyoraku-san couldn't be here this evening. He's tied up with other work right now." Jushiro's eyes opened wide, his mouth twisting in a silent scream, his breath coming out in pants.

"Master," Coyote called from the landing of the stairs. He smiled bashfully, water dripping from his curls, down his shoulders and disappearing into the cloth at his waist. "My clothes are dirty… should I…?"

"No, no, that's perfect." Aizen breathed, his warm brown eyes roaming over Coyote's exposed body. "Good evening, until tomorrow, Ukitake-san." Aizen stood from his chair, pulling his jacket off as took the stairs two at a time. "You smell good, Coyote Starrk."

"I don't smell like a wet dog?" Coyote replied coolly before realizing his mistake. Luckily Aizen simply laughed, his lips brushing across Coyote's shoulder.

"No," Aizen replied, his perfectly straight, white teeth biting at the nape of Coyote's neck. "You smell like the darkest part of the forest. You smell like sex. You smell like life. You smell like struggle." _Struggle?_ Coyote thought to himself, heat spreading over his stomach and groin. "You're the one with the good nose… what do I smell like Coyote?"

Coyote paused in thought, turning around as Aizen wrapped his arms around his waist. Aizen pulled the wet cloth from around him and tossed it forgotten onto the ground. Aizen grabbed a handful of Coyote's hair, tugging gently. "What do I smell like to you?"

"Earthy." Coyote answered quickly. He paused in thought, inhaling Aizen's scent. "You smell like morning dew on grass. Like, maybe you smell like soil…" Coyote looked up at Aizen, his blue eyes searching his face. "Your scent is everywhere and on everything. I smell you wherever I go…"

"Do you?" Aizen pressed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Coyote's neck. "That pleases me."

"Perhaps we should continue in the room. The bed is how you like it, it even has two pillows." Coyote whispered, his eyes darting to where Jushiro remained kneeling on the floor.

"I shall have you there." Aizen agreed with a grin. "After having you here and anywhere else I wish to have you."

"Yes, Master…"

* * *

The door of the shop swung open slowly, the bells on the door tinkling in alarm. A portly man with a red, round face stepped inside, peering around the shop curiously. "Eh, Good morning? Are you open?"

"Yes." Coyote answered simply, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear. "What services do you require?"

"The sign said…" the man muttered nervously. "The sign said you sell… special… powders…"

"Of course," Coyote gestured the man inside lazily. "Come this way." The man startled as they passed Jushiro, bent down on the floor in a kneeling position, having remained since the night before. "Don't worry about him," Coyote instructed. "The Japanese have peculiar ways."

"Japanese?" the man asked in excitement. "You don't see many of them! In fact, I'd say it's likelier to see a dragon!"

"Dragons are nicer." Coyote teased, ushering the man past Jushiro and up the stairs. "Follow me, my Master is upstairs and he…"

"Ah…" the man paused on the stairs skeptically. "Are you going to rob me? Is this a scam?"

"Sir, I have no intention of lying to you. The man upstairs can give you anything you deem fit to ask for." Coyote explained impatiently. "He is genuine in his talent. If you can pay the price, anything can belong to you."

"Ah, I see," the man swallowed greedily and resumed climbing up the stairs with great effort.

Coyote knocked on the door to Aizen's room, loud and clear, two rasps. "Master?" The door opened, of its own accord, smoke and perfumes coiling into the hall and Coyote gestured the man inside. "Master, you have a customer."

"Ah, how can I help you?" Aizen asked disinterestedly, checking the timepiece on the table in front of him.

"I want to kill my father-in-law." The man blurted out. Coyote nodded toward Aizen and stepped outside the door, clicking it shut softly behind him. He jogged down the stairs, squatting next to Jushiro with a sigh.

"Are you hungry?" Coyote asked softly. "Thirsty?"

"I will not eat in the house of my enemy." Jushiro replied simply. He looked up from the floor and met Coyote's gaze. "I will not drink in the house of my enemy."

"I know, I know." Coyote groaned, after seven years, this habit of Jushiro's was to be expected. "But five nights is an awfully long time to go without. You can't stay in one spot for that long…" Jushiro's green eyes fell back to the floor and Coyote sighed unhappily. "Alright, I will leave you alone."

The door swung open nosily, the bells striking against the wooden door. "Hello? Hello? Anyone here?" Coyote stood up, brushing his clothes off as he walked into the front of the shop.

"Yes? May I help you?" Coyote asked the old woman who stood in the door.

"Your accent." The woman complained, narrowing her eyes and wrinkling her nose. "Are you Luxembourgish?"

"French," Coyote answered with a shrug.

"Ah. Bah!" the woman clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "What do the French know about witchcraft and devilry?"

"Excuse me?" Coyote asked, arching a brow.

"Your sign, you simpleton! It says in big, thick german letters that you are devout catholics who persecute sorceresses!" the old woman hitched her thumb behind her in gesture.

"I am a devout catholic who by God's design happens to be French." Coyote smiled, his handsome face warming her heart, if only a little. "And what can I do for you? My Master is with another client at the moment…"

"Coffee! I'm an old woman and I need warmth!" the old woman declared, sitting down with a thud in Aizen's large armchair. Coyote blanched and forced himself to turn around, setting himself on task. "Aren't you gonna ask me about them witches?"

"Ah, yes, Frau, please do tell me, if you so see fit." Coyote called over his shoulder.

"That Ada girl, the baker's widow's daughter…" the old woman explained. "I seen her, clear as I see you, down by the river, dancing and singing, and in nothing but her trousers!"

"I beg your pardon, Frau," Coyote interrupted with a warm smile. "Cream or sugar?"

"Ah, yes, two sugars and no cream, thank you." the old woman nodded in approval as Coyote set the steaming cup of coffee in front of her. "That Ada, she's a queer one I tell you. Her brother is just as queer, never married even though he's handsome as a statue…"

"Coyote, please bring the next guest upstairs." Aizen called from the landing, smiling as the fat man descended the stairs. Coyote lifted the tiny, old woman into his arms, carrying her upstairs at Aizen's bequest. "Thank you, Coyote."

"He's such a good boy," the old woman gushed, patting at her wrinkled cheeks. "I have a granddaughter…" Coyote sighed in relief as the door clicked shut behind her. He lifted her mug of coffee, throwing it out into the fire and setting the dish aside to be washed later. He grabbed a cleaning rag from under the counter and scrubbed at Aizen's armchair meticulously.

Coyote tossed the rag aside and leaned his head against the wall dreamily. Many years ago, when he first signed his contract, working at the stores had bothered him. He had felt pity for the victims, coming into the shop and exchanging their souls for temporary satisfaction. He had warned a few of them, only to be severely disciplined by Aizen, or else worse, have the victim doubt him completely.

Coyote had spent years watching men and women of nearly all ages and castes flock to Aizen. No matter their need, the sign, the store, and Aizen's abilities suited perfectly. Every full moon, Aizen returned, feeding on the souls offered by his slaves and laying claim to countless other souls for later harvest.

Coyote no longer pitied them. He pitied the people they harmed; the countless husbands, wives and lovers who had been killed for greed, the businesses that collapsed, and the heartbreak that was, at the root, caused by Aizen and to some degree himself.

"Coyote," Aizen's voice floated down the stairs. "Close the shop for the night."

"Yes, Master." Coyote obeyed, holding the door for the little old woman as she made her way out.

"And Coyote…" Aizen called out dreamily. "Why don't you let _her_ out for a bit? She's been cooped up for quite some time."

"Yes, Master." Coyote answered, closing his eyes and exhaling heavily.

* * *

"There are seven hours until daybreak." Aizen noted with a tight smile. "You have seven hours to swallow your pride." His dark eyes pierced into Jushiro's, the corners of his mouth twitching. "If you don't ask me in the next seven hours you cannot ask me again for another 24 days."

"It's alright," Aizen conceded with a shake of his head. "If you don't wish to speak, I can't force you… Coyote, come here, I'd like to show you something." Aizen tossed his jacket over the back of his chair, untying his white shirt and folding it neatly onto the table.

"Master?" Coyote exhaled heavily, fear gripping his heart tightly.

"Do you know what a cat paw is?" Aizen asked, and without waiting for a response, slashed a metal post across Coyote's chest. Coyote cried out, his hand holding his shredded shirt to his bloodied chest. "A cat paw is used to rip flesh from the body."

"Have I displeased you, Master?" Coyote asked quietly, moisture dropping unbidden from the corners of his eyes.

"Yes." Aizen snarled, the grin never leaving his face. "Coyote, Darling, you should never have let little Shunsui wander off. As the eldest, you have a responsibility…" Aizen cooed, brushing his thumb over the wound on Coyote's chest.

"I'm sorry," Coyote licked at his lips nervously. "It won't happen again."

"Of course it won't," Aizen exclaimed with a chuckle. "Do you know why?" Coyote shook his head fretfully. "Because, once you punish a dog, thoroughly, they won't repeat the same offense. Dogs are smart, clever creatures. And they have only one goal, to be loved by their Master." Aizen tapped his finger on the end of Coyote's nose. "Do you know what a pear does?"

"Do you know what a pear does?" Aizen demanded, pushing Coyote onto the table and fumbling with the boy's belt. With one clean pull, he disrobed the lower half of Coyote's body.

"Ah, wait, wait, I don't…" Coyote stammered uneasily. "I'm sorry that I angered you…"

"Do you want to know what Shunsui is doing? Do you want to know where he is?" Aizen taunted, knocking Coyote's knees apart. "Isn't it only fair you share in his pain?"

"Stop!" Jushiro demanded, his green eyes burning into Aizen's.

"Stop?" Aizen paused, his fingers tapping against the table. "Would you like to make a contract?"

"No." Jushiro shook his head slowly, pulling himself to his feet. "I want to know where Shunsui is."

"I know where he is, of course," Aizen smiled slowly, his hands still pinning Coyote to the table. "But what do you have to exchange? What is the information worth to you?"

"My pride." Jushiro answered.

"Ah, yes, I see." Aizen replied thoughtfully. "Then I will raise the price, not by much, however…" Aizen grabbed one of Coyote's legs and rolled him onto his stomach. "The price is your pride… and a kiss."

"A kiss?" Jushiro asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"Yes. One little kiss." Aizen raised his hands as if in surrender. "No tricks."

"I accept." Jushiro replied firmly.

"Coyote," Aizen whispered, almost lovingly, placing small kisses all over Coyote's back. "Be a good boy now."

"Yes, Master." Coyote breathed shakily, still pressed painfully into the table.

Aizen released Coyote and turned grabbing Jushiro by the hair and pulled him forward forcibly. Jushiro grunted as Aizen's lips pressed into his violently, his tongue pushing inside of his mouth. Aizen's teeth snapped painfully at Jushiro's lips, drawing blood. Jushiro's hands balled into fist, but he refused to defend himself against the attack. A strange, copious liquid filled Jushiro's mouth and he began to cough, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Jushiro fell to the ground, his entire body seizing. Coyote rolled off the table, pulling his pants up quickly. "Jushiro! Jushiro? Are you okay?"

"He's fine." Aizen replied dryly.

"What did you do?" Coyote demanded angrily.

"I gave him directions." Aizen shrugged innocently. "Isn't that what he wanted?"

Coyote leaned over Jushiro, lifting his head into his lap. He brushed the hair from his face, stroking his cheek gently. "Jushiro? Jushiro?"

Jushiro could not respond, he could not even hear Coyote or feel his hand on his cheek. Inside Jushiro's head, as if he was there himself, he saw Shunsui, strapped to a table in a dark room. Jushiro turned his head, looking every which way at a dungeon full of torture devices. Shunsui screamed in agony and Jushiro felt the bile in his stomach rise. Jushiro tried to close his eyes, tried to cover his ears, tried to run away but he couldn't , he was trapped inside his own head. He was a prisoner to this delusion.

Coyote cursed as Jushiro vomited, the sick covering both of them. Coyote rolled Jushiro onto his side, hoping to stop Jushiro from choking on his own spew. "Master? Master, what do I do?"

"Coyote, darling, sweet boy…" Aizen murmured softly. "Can Jushiro die?"

"..." Coyote looked up at Aizen with wide eyes. "No, Master."

"Then clean yourself up, I have a few more hours left on this Earth." Aizen grinned wickedly. "Hurry, go."

"What about Shunsui? Won't Jushiro…?" Coyote began anxiously.

"Jushiro won't wake up until I leave." Aizen explained. "Isn't that convenient? He'll sleep an hour for each day that Shunsui's been missing."

"And he's sleeping?" Coyote pressed.

"You might say so." Aizen replied. "It doesn't really concern you. Aren't you supposed to be bathing?" Coyote silently turned around, jogging up the stairs quickly. Aizen kneeled next to Jushiro's prone form, brushing his thumb over his bleeding mouth. "You gave in too easy, Ukitake-san. I'm almost disappointed." Jushiro tossed fitfully and Aizen smiled, "But you're still not broken yet."


	7. Strappado

**Part VIII: Strappado**

Shunsui Kyoraku intended to quickly scout the area and return before nightfall. He paused, inhaling the scents on the air deeply. Horses and men. Shunsui cleared his throat, spinning around on his heels and heading back the way he came. It was greatly preferable that he did not encounter any strangers. He had walked only an hour or so and if he ran, he might make it back to Jushiro and Coyote before the sun had completely fallen in the west.

Shunsui was fast, faster than any human ought to be, and he easily retraced his steps. That was the sole benefit of the curse, in his opinion, he had _abilities_. The horses and men had fallen greatly behind and Shunsui smiled, crisis adverted.

**SNAP! **Shunsui grunted, stumbling forward off balance. He fell to the ground, his face buried in the leaf strewn forest floor. He had only a moment of confusion before the agony erupted through his foot, shooting up his leg. He cursed, banging his fist against the ground.

"Fucking bear trap." Shunsui laughed humorlessly as he pulled himself up, tapping the metal device with a scowl. "A fucking trap, Shunsui. Dumbass…"

Shunsui exhaled heavily, steeling himself for the uncomfortable maneuver he was about to undertake. He brought his hands to the jaws of the trap, pulling them apart easily. He cursed quietly, pulling his leg out and letting the trap snap shut on empty air.

Shunsui groaned in annoyance, pulling himself to his feet slowly. It hurt, terribly, in fact the bone was most definitely broken, but in a few minutes he would be good as new and he moved forward with effort, continuing his trek.

**SNAP! **Shunsui felt the bone snap in his other foot and he stumbled, falling to the ground. **SNAP! ** His wrist snapped backward as a third trap enveloped his hand. "Oh, yabbe, yabbe." Shunsui groaned, biting down on his lip in pain. "Fuck, fuck, fuck this." Shunsui growled, his eyes clamped shut tightly. A small little seed of panic began to bloom inside and he hastened to remove the trap from his hand.

It was impossible to do. He struggled in vain, nearly severing his hand at the wrist. The scent of horses and men filled the forest and he hurriedly switched to the trap on his foot. "Damn it." Shunsui grunted loudly, his bones and ligaments snapping loudly. His panting breath began to come out as barks as his body transformed, one limb at a time.

Now that his foot was long and thin, he pulled it easily from the trap. He focused on his hand, watching as his long, thick fingers darkened, shrinking into pads. For a moment the small wolf thrashed around in his clothing, and then with a great burst of heat, the wolf swelled to twice the original size, the clothes shredding to rags.

The enormous wolf whimpered, licking at its wounds. It cautiously sniffed the leafy forest floor, searching for more traps. It took a few steps forward before collapsing, the scent of fresh blood thick in the air. The wolf curled into a ball, its black spotted tongue darting over its injuries. Its nose lifted into the air, sniffing, its hackles raised.

Shunsui once again began to transform, the fur falling out in thick tuffs, his skull breaking and reforming. He panted miserably, only crying out in pain once his human vocal chords had restructured. He curled back into a protective ball, cradling his injured hand against his chest, his wounded feet and ankles underneath his bottom. "Please, God. Please, God. Please, don't let them find me. Oh, please…"

Realizing he was only feet from the traps, he crawled forward on his belly. He clawed at the tree, wrapping his hands around the trunk and pulling himself up, rolling, at last, into the thick brush. The brush scratched his exposed skin, leaving long, thin cuts that bled an inordinate amount. "Please… please… please…" Shunsui chanted under his breath, the vibrations of horse hooves pulsating the ground.

"Damn! It got away! Find the beast! It's wounded!" a man shouted in German.

"Loose the hounds!"

"Fuck." Shunsui growled, his hands dropping protectively to his bare groin.

Within a moment, five snarling canines were at Shunsui, their large, wet mouths closing down on his arms and legs rapidly. Shunsui cried out, keeping his hands firmly in place while sending two of the dogs flying with a kick.

"Back! Heel! Bad doggies!" an older gentleman shouted, his boot connecting with the head of one of the dogs. "We've got a man! He's wounded."

"He's naked." Another man, no older than Shunsui, exclaimed, tearing his sporting jacket from his body and covering Shunsui quickly. "Can you speak? Are you terribly injured?"

"I…" Shunsui managed to sit up with great effort. "I was robbed. I am traveling…and I was robbed."

"Oh, the poor wretch." Shunsui's head snapped to attention as a beautiful woman with violet black hair dismounted her horse. She tossed the reins to yet another man and smiled, her matching violet eyes travelling over every inch of Shunsui's exposed body.

"He's not properly attired, Cirucci, avert your eyes, Fraulein." The young man insisted, going so far as to place his hand over the lady's eyes.

"It seems he's fallen victim to your traps, Father." Cirucci clicked her tongue turning away from Shunsui with false modesty. She snapped her fingers, smiling as she was placed back on her horse, side saddle as befits a lady.

"How truly dreadful! First robbed and then to stumble into a bear trap!" the old man gestured to his valets who lifted Shunsui from the ground. They staggered under his weight and Shunsui shook his head in refusal.

"Please don't bother. I must return to my party as soon as possible…" Shunsui struggled to be put down, a blush creeping into his cheeks at the state he was found in. "If you have any sort of clothing on you… it would be much appreciated."

"You can't walk!" the young man cried out in disapproval. "What sort of Christians would we be if we left you without aid?"

"Cirucci, return to the manor." The old man instructed measuredly. "Call for the Doctor…"

"Oh, no, that's not necessary." Shunsui refused with an uncomfortable laugh. "I heal quickly."

"You are in no position to refuse." The old man said in such a way Shunsui realized that there was no use in arguing. "Go Cirucci."

"Yes, Father." Cirucci smiled happily, whipping her horse and escaping into the forest at a canter.

"Excellent, Valet… remove your trousers and give them to our guest." The old man instructed much to the dismay of the largest valet. "Tesla." The old man turned to the fair-haired young man and smiled kindly. "Take our guest here back to the manor. Konrad and I will search for the thieving scoundrels."

"Yes, Uncle." Tesla replied, waiting patiently for the valets to dress Shunsui. "What is your name, Sir, so that I may address you properly?"

"My name…" Shunsui began unsurely. "Shunsui of the noble house of Kyoraku."

"A nobleman indeed," the old man replied with a shake of his head. "No one else is worth the task of robbery. Unless of course a maiden is involved? Do you have any maidens in your party?"

"No," Shunsui shook his head, clenching his teeth as he balanced his weight on one leg. "I am travelling with two other nobles, one Japanese and the other a Frenchman."

"Are you familiar with horseback riding?" Tesla asked gesturing to the horse politely.

"Yes, of course," Shunsui replied, exhaling in pain as the two valets lifted him onto the horse, behind the saddle. Tesla agilely climbed into the saddle, bringing the reins into his gloved hands. "Hold on tightly, my horse is very fast."

Shunsui rolled his eyes, wrapping his good hand around Tesla's narrow waist. Tesla blushed a startling crimson and after turning from the sight of his uncle, he dropped Shunsui's hand lower, onto his hip. Shunsui was the one to blush this time, studying Tesla in silence as they rode.

After twenty minutes at a trot, Tesla and Shunsui entered a clearing. The sun had set while they were in the forest and several small fire pits lined the road leading to the manor. Shunsui looked up at the grand estate with apprehension. It was beautiful, an architectural splendor of timber, with a tall pointed roof so associated with Germany.

"Welcome to Gilga Manor." Tesla breathed, turning his head to the side so suddenly that Shunsui's mouth grazed upon his neck.

"Gilga Manor?" Shunsui repeated, arching his back to maintain the appropriate distance.

"Yes, I live here with my uncle Wilhelm Sanderwicci and his daughter Cirucci, the head of the house is actually another cousin his name is-" Tesla began to explain.

"Tesla! Stranger! Welcome back!" Cirucci called out from the steps of the house, waving her thin arms in the air. "The Doctor is on his way."

A valet approached Shunsui offering assistance as he dismounted. Shunsui grunted, his feet crunching sickly beneath his weight. Tesla slid out of the saddle nimbly, removing his leather gloves and tossing them to another valet. "Please prepare our guest some tea in the sundry room."

"Yes, Master Tesla." The valet nodded before scurrying off.

"Bring him the invalid's chair." Tesla instructed.

Shunsui sighed in relief when, a few moments later, he was sat down in a chair with wheels. A large valet with a very crooked nose pushed him over the gravelly lane, picking him and the chair up and carrying him up the stairs.

The valet grunted, but never complained, carrying Shunsui up three more flights of stairs before pushing him into a salon. The valet lifted Shunsui wordlessly, placing him on a soft, red chaise. "The doctor will be here shortly, he lives just down the hill." Cirucci purred, chewing on a long, painted nail absently.

"Thank you." Shunsui smiled uneasily. "But you really shouldn't go out of your way. It's not as serious as it looks."

"Lady Cirucci." A withered old chambermaid barked. "I am bringing him fresh clothes now, be a good girl and move along."

"Ah." Cirucci murmured. "Too bad."

"What was that?" the chambermaid screeched. "Wicked girl! Get a move on!" She shook her head, chuckling once Cirucci had left the room. "You mustn't blame the girl… no, no… it is hard on a young lady to lose their mother…"

"I am sorry to hear that." Shunsui apologized, taking the neatly folded garb from the maid with a frown. "Thank you."

"Lemme help you," the chambermaid clicked her tongue impatiently. "You're injured, fool!" Shunsui's eyes widened as the old woman stripped his borrowed clothes, wiping a wet rag over his blood stained skin. "Ah! There you are! Such a handsome man when you're clean!"

"Thank you…" Shunsui chuckled, nearly toppling over as she lifted his leg above his waist. "Whoa! Hold on, Madame! Frau! Wait!" The little old woman tugged up Shunsui's undergarments quickly, even going so far as to reach inside and adjust his manhood. "Hey!" Shunsui switched to Japanese in surprise. "What exactly do you think that is? It's supposed to be attached! Hey! I can do that myself!"

"Oh, whoa!" the maid laughed, starting to tug a pair of trousers up over Shunsui's legs. "He speaks in tongues!" She slapped Shunsui's hands away, tying the leather straps at his waist. "Lemme do it! You're not the first little boy I've dressed…" she clicked her tongue in thought, laughing to herself. "Well… then again… you're not a little boy are ya?"

"Oh, leave him alone, Frau Emma." Tesla entered the room, his arms crossed over his chest. "He is an important guest."

"Master Tesla," the chambermaid grinned mischievously. "It's good for the infirm to get bothered. It raises their fighting spirit." She pulled the shirt over Shunsui's arms and began to button it rapidly. "I'm only thinking of him, Sir."

"Of course, Frau." Tesla sighed, propping himself on the arm of a red chair. He watched Shunsui carefully, his amber eyes settling on Shunsui's wounds, his delicate mouth turning down in a frown. "How many?"

"How many?" Shunsui asked in confusion.

"How many men attacked you?" Tesla explained the question, nodding as a valet brought in a tray with tea. "You are such a … _sturdy_ man… to be robbed of everything on your person; it's rather unthinkable for a modestly built man such as me."

"Well," Shunsui began, his mind racing. "Four men and three bear traps."

"I do regret to say that is our fault." Tesla sighed sadly. "We have quite a slew of brown bears in our forest and they make a remarkable feast of our livestock." Tesla stood up, pouring a cup of tea and offering it to Shunsui with a smile. "How on Earth did you end up so far into the woods anyway?"

"My party and I…" Shunsui chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Were hunting, I went out to scout the area, got lost, and happening upon a group of strangers, I asked for directions. They of course, turned out to be thieves…" Shunsui took a sip of tea, resisting the urge to spit the weak liquid back into the cup. "Just when I thought I had escaped the scoundrels I ended up in the traps."

"How terrible." Tesla whispered, his eyes wide with fear. "When the Master of the house returns, you will have to repeat this story. He would be most interested in…"

"Good evening." A man called out, rather loudly. He smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose, his amber eyes narrowing on Shunsui. "Are you the hapless victim?"

"Ah, Doctor Granz," Tesla grinned, his eyes crinkling as he crossed the room to meet the doctor. He took the other man's coat and handed it to a valet wordlessly. "Thank you for coming, this is Shunsui Kyoraku, he is a traveler from Japan."

"Oh?" The doctor spared no glance for Tesla, instead crossing the room and kneeling in front of Shunsui with a grin. "Are you in great agony?"

Shunsui looked down at the effeminate man in confusion. His skin was milky white, and his features were handsome, but his hair was the most peculiar shade of pink. Shunsui smiled, extending his hand to the doctor politely. "I've been worse."

"Really? You must lead quite an exciting life." The doctor sighed before, without warning, tapping his finger against the wound of Shunsui's foot. "This is a rather nasty bite." The doctor rose to his feet, brushing his hands on a handkerchief. "Well, I'm certain infection will kill you in a week's time."

"Oh, no!" Tesla gasped.

"Do not worry, sweet boy," the doctor whispered, his fingers running through Tesla's blonde locks. "That would only happen if I did not treat him. I will bleed him, ridding him of the infection. And then I will dress his wounds."

"Thank you, Doctor." Tesla wrung his hands nervously.

"Mr. Lindocruz, may I have a bottle of brandywine? No glass is necessary." The doctor instructed, pulling a small kit from his medical bag.

"Of course, I will be right back." Tesla called over his shoulder, hurrying from the room.

Shunsui groaned, his eyes dropping to his feet and then his heart plummeted. He swallowed painfully, his heart pounding in his throat. He stared at the dried ring of blood on his ankle, the skin beneath unbroken and completely healed. Shunsui cursed under his breath, reaching down quickly and piercing his nails into the flesh.

The wounds were healing and they were healing fast. Shunsui stood up, limping for effect. "Excuse me, where is the latrine?"

"Where are you going?" the doctor questioned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You can't get far with that dying body of yours."

"I'm not dying." Shunsui assured the man with a tight smile. "I need the restroom."

"Listen to me, Mr…?" the doctor began impatiently. "I hold the Master of this house in the highest esteem, and he will be none too pleased if his honorable guest loses a leg or two in my care…"

"Look, Doctor…"

"Granz." The Doctor interjected. "Doctor Szayel Aporro Granz."

"Doctor Granz, I can promise you, I will be fine, I do not require your care…" Shunsui paused as a sense of acquaintance surrounded the man. The name, it was unique, he wouldn't forget hearing it but the scent… the man's scent was just so familiar.

"Fine." Doctor Granz lifted his hands in surrender. "Simply let me take your pulse and I will leave it at that."

"Fine." Shunsui agreed with relief. He sat down, offering his arm as the doctor reached for it. There was a pinch and Shunsui's body jerked. He stared down at the needle in his arm and growled angrily, ripping it out and tossing it to the floor. "What is this?"

"You require medical attention." The doctor answered simply.

Shunsui stood up, bolting toward the door. His vision tunneled, his body suddenly feeling like lead. He gripped the door frame, his head reeling. "What is… this?" Shunsui groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he slumped unconscious to the floor.

* * *

_Shunsui dreamt he was back in Japan, in attendance of his omiai meeting. He smiled nervously, watching his potential bride fanning herself. Her listed black eyes narrowed, a frown turning down her beautiful face. She made a gesture, visible only to Shunsui, as if she were announcing that she knew, exactly, what he was._

_Shunsui sat back in his chair, smiling amiably as his father patted his shoulder in affection. He looked back at the girl warily, matching her intense glare with one of his own. He disliked her as strongly as she him. His father turned to him, a pleased smile splaying his lips, "I approve of this match."_

_Shunsui's stomach twisted painfully and his smile was replaced with a grimace. He felt as if his entire body was on fire and he couldn't breathe. "Father, I don't think I agree…"_

_"Kyoraku-sama," his bride purred. "Is there a fault I possess?"_

_Shunsui shook his head to clear it; the only thing he could think of was long, white hair tickling his chest. When he looked at her forced smile the only thing he could see were bright, green eyes glittering in candlelight. "I …"_

_"Tell me your secrets, Kyoraku-sama…" his bride pressed, suddenly the only person in the room. His vision tunneled in his dream and soon all he saw was her. She had no color except for bright, pink lips. Shunsui watched her mouth as she spoke as if entranced. "Surely, you have many dark secrets…"_

_"I don't much favor the company of women." Shunsui admitted easily. He let out an escaped breath. It was so much easier to confess in dreams where there was no consequence or conscience to manipulate the truth. _

_"Have you ever laid with a woman?" his bride questioned, the top of her kimono slipping down over her shoulder. _

_"Once." Shunsui shrugged. "It wasn't unenjoyable. She was pretty and nice. She was actually a servant in our manor…" Shunsui paused, lost in thought. "She was with child when she left, it couldn't have been mine, the time was off, but I gave her money and a letter of recommendation for future employment."_

_"How do you know it wasn't yours?" Her black eyes widened innocently. "Have you any idea who the Father truly was?"_

_"Well," Shunsui groaned. "I laid with her only two months before she left, her belly already showing. And as for the Father, I have my suspicions but I never did ask."_

_"Your Father?" she tapped her fingers against her chin as she spoke._

_"Of course not!" Shunsui exclaimed with an abrupt laugh. "My Father is the finest of men. He conducts himself with honor and character!"_

_"Unlike you?" _

_"Yeah!" Shunsui agreed. "My brother and I may be lacking certain qualities but I can assure you my Father is not."_

_"So your brother violated the maid?" She sat back, brushing her thumb across her bright pink lips._

_"I can only assume, I never asked either of them."_

_"Interesting." She leaned forward suddenly, her ladylike demeanor nonexistent. "And is he unusual like you? Does he eat human flesh?"_

_"I…" Shunsui stammered stupidly. He shut his mouth, his eyes narrowing. "What did you say?"_

_"Is he cursed as well? Who are you travelling with? How many of you exist in the world?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Shunsui insisted, standing up from his chair. He took a few steps before doubling over in pain, agony shooting down his arms. He dropped to a knee, taking short, shallow breaths. _

_"Does that hurt? You can feel pain, can't you?" His bride questioned with a wide smile. _

Shunsui woke up with a cry, his arms popping out of socket at the same time. He cursed in agony, his arms tied behind his back and his body suspended from them. His legs kicked in midair and he blinked furiously around the dimly lit room. He swung from his dislocated arms, curses spewing from his lips.

"Good morning," Doctor Granz chimed, twirling Shunsui and watching him spin. "I was wondering how much longer you could possibly sleep."

"Who are you?" Shunsui grunted, looking around the room at four walls covered with malicious contraptions.

"I'm Doctor Szayel Aporro Granz, we met last night." The doctor explained as he adjusted his white rimmed glasses. "And you are Shunsui Kyoraku, correct? Would you mind spelling that for me? I'd prefer my notes to be as accurate as possible."

"Yeah? Well fuck you!" Shunsui spat, sweating dripping down his face as his shoulders snapped back into socket of their own accord. He snarled as Szayel gave his body another push, dislocating his shoulders once more.

"I can do this all day." The doctor assured Shunsui with a bright smile. "I have no qualms about it."

"Where the fuck am I?" Shunsui growled angrily.

"How about this…?" the doctor suggested, gesturing wildly. "You answer a question, I'll answer a question. So on and so forth, until I'm done with you."

"K-y-o-r-a-k-u S-h-u-n-s-u-i from Edo E-d-o." Shunsui answered slowly, his eyes clamped shut tightly. "Where am I?"

"Gilga Manor," Doctor Granz replied simply. "The Master has just returned and should be down to welcome you shortly." The doctor scribbled down Shunsui's information quickly. "How old are you?"

"Thirty-something… I think…" Shunsui answered, panting as his shoulders repaired themselves.

"You think?" Doctor Granz clicked his tongue unhappily before sending Shunsui swinging back and forth, his shoulders popping sickly. "Science must be exact."

"I was twenty six the last I celebrated my birthday," Shunsui groaned his dark eyes narrowing on the other man with distaste. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I am going to thoroughly examine you until your body falls apart and then I am going to examine your corpse." Doctor Granz retorted with complete honesty. "How long have you had this amusing regenerative ability?"

"Seven years." Shunsui kicked Doctor Granz, hooking his leg around him and bringing him closer. Shunsui wrapped his legs around his head and squeezed, choking the doctor. Doctor Granz beat his fists against Shunsui's legs, his teeth biting down on the exposed flesh of his thigh. "Fuck you, I'm not letting go."

"We… h-have… him…" Doctor Granz choked out, the blood vessels bursting in his amber eyes. "J-J-Ju…"

"What?" Shunsui released the smaller man, letting him fall to the floor coughing. "What did you say? You have who?"

"Got your attention did I?" Doctor Granz rasped, his throat damaged from the pressure. He straightened his glasses on his face and stood up from the floor. "I think I'll let you think about your actions for a few hours…"

"Wait!" Shunsui bellowed as the doctor weakly made his way to the staircase. "Wait! Where is Jushiro? Wait! Please! Please talk to me! Is he here?"

"Fuck you." Doctor Granz spat, rubbing his throat miserably. "You'll be sorry you fucked with me."


	8. The Burggraf of Rothenburg ob der Tauber

**The last lines that Nnoitra speaks in this chapter are the actual Nnoitra Gilga's lines. Mad props to Kubo for that epic quote. Tite Kubo created these colorful characters and everything else was made up in my head. I hope you are all still enjoying it. Thanks for the follows and reviews!**

**Part IX: The Burggraf of Rothenburg ob der Tauber**

Coyote removed the glove from his right hand, squatting on the ground. He brought the tattered shirt to his nose, his tongue darting out and licking the blood stains curiously. "It's definitely his shirt and his blood." Coyote called over his shoulder, raising his hand in a halting gesture. "Wait…"

"What is it?" Jushiro asked, holding the silver urn to his chest tightly.

"I smell something… blood everywhere… very heavy scent…" Coyote murmured standing up and ripping a branch from above his head. He tossed the branch into the blanket of leaves and Jushiro jumped in alarm as two sets of metal teeth clamped shut. "Traps."

"What sort of animal needs a trap that large?" Jushiro questioned, looking around the forest in interest.

"Bears." Coyote answered, pulling another stick from the tree and tossing it in front of him. "Which is odd because I haven't seen any bear tracks, or even smelled a bear, for quite some time…"

Coyote squatted down once more, bringing the heavy metal trap to his nose. He inhaled the scent, his eyes closing softly, his tongue running over the gore left clinging to the iron teeth. "He was on his way back, no doubt, but was off his original path by mere yards, and fell into these traps…" Coyote explained before pausing in thought. "His clothes, the clumps of fur, he obviously transformed…"

"What about the horse hooves?" Jushiro asked nodding his head toward the numerous indents in the earth. "They go in two directions…"

"Well, that is where your information comes in very handy." Coyote stood and pulled his glove over his hand with a frown. "Using the information you have given me and the information you kept to yourself… how right am I?"

"Right." Jushiro confirmed and if the situation had been less dire, he would have been impressed with Coyote's tracking abilities. "He was taken to a castle."

"A castle?" Coyote grimaced. "Or a big house?"

"It is bigger than the Daimyo's manor…" Jushiro offered with an apologetic smile. "I don't know how to tell a European manor from a castle…"

"Did it have turrets?" Coyote pressed, jogging back to where he had put down the wooden trunk. With a loud grunt he pulled the box onto his shoulder, his body visibly sagging beneath the weight.

"No…" Jushiro shook his head, recalling every detail of the vision with great effort. "It had a pointed roof, with pointed tips, and was mostly wooden."

"Not a castle." Coyote replied, walking around the pit of bear traps and gesturing Jushiro to follow. "And that's good. That's good news for sure. I can't take on a whole fucking castle."

"_We_," Jushiro interjected. "I am the warrior, you know, I have actual training."

"Who needs training?" Coyote smirked. "I have bright eyes and a bushy tail." Jushiro laughed, the feeling pure ecstasy after the last few days of strain. "What? I have thought more than once I would just stay put, beg on the streets for food, follow some old woman home and live my days as a lovable pet."

"You would make a rather intimidating house pet." Jushiro commented, following behind Coyote quickly.

"That's why I will pick an old woman, her eyes will be shot to shit and she won't be able to see me properly." Coyote wriggled his brows with a smirk.

"I like this," Jushiro whispered. "This is fun." They walked in silence for a few moments before Jushiro spoke again. "We need to come up with a plan. We can't just walk up to these people and start attacking…"

"Well, first things first, who are they?" Coyote questioned, grunting as the trunk slid forward on his shoulder.

"I don't know," Jushiro bowed at the waist apologetically. "They were speaking in German, I think…"

"Well, luckily…" Coyote panted with effort. "If they are really nobles, I may just know them already…"

* * *

Tesla Lindocruz steeled himself, taking a deep breath before pushing open the double doors to his cousin's office. "Excuse me."

"Eh, Tesla." The large man sitting at the desk muttered, glancing up from his papers. "What?"

"I wanted to know, well actually, Uncle, Cirucci and myself, wanted to know where Mr. Kyoraku went." Tesla explained, watching the larger man with a mixture of apprehension and anger. He was mortified of his cousin and it took an unbelievable amount of courage to stand there and question him. "What has happened to the poor fellow?"

"None of your business." The head of house replied, leaning back in his chair and resting his feet on his desk. "It's my house, Tes."

"Of course it is." Tesla agreed, with an exasperated sigh. "That man, he was hurt, I left for only a moment and when I came back he…"

"Huh?" The large man squinted his dark gray eyes, tossing his black hair behind his shoulder. "Why do you care? Were you going to fuck 'im or somethin'?"

"What? Excuse me? Of course not!" Tesla stammered in surprise. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Cause you like being buggered." The man shrugged his shoulders, his toothy grin splitting his face. Tesla blanched before turning an alarming shade of magenta. "I'm not wrong am I?"

"You are wrong, Mr. Gilga. You are wrong and crude and very unbefitting of a gentleman." Tesla turned on his heels, hurrying for the doors in humiliation.

"Eh, Tessssla," The man groaned, standing up and quickly crossing the space of the office. He reached a hand up, pushing the door closed and leaning down to face the smaller man. "Don't be like that…"

"Mr. Gilga," Tesla began, his brown eyes wide with panic. "Please take a step back."

"Nnoitra…" The man ordered. "How many times must I tell ya to call me Nnoitra, little Tes…?"

"At least once more." Tesla replied, his hand fumbling for the doorknob.

"Call me Nnoitra," Nnoitra dropped his head lower, knocking his forehead against Tesla's softly. "Or I'll fucking gut ya."

"Nnoitra, where is Mr. Kyoraku?" Tesla swallowed a lump in his throat. "What did Doctor Granz do to him?"

"Why should I tell you, Little Tes…? Nnoitra asked with a hearty laugh. "Do you really want to know? What are you gonna do about it anyway?"

"Just let him go," Tesla pleaded. "He was a nice man… he meant no harm…"

"Don't interfere with my work, Little Tes…" Nnoitra chastised, tweaking the end of Tesla's nose. "Don't worry yer pretty lil' head with complicated things."

"Your work?" Tesla mouth gaped wide. "You mean he was…"

"A criminal of sorts, yes…" Nnoitra interrupted with a self-satisfied smile. "And like a valiant knight, I swooped in and saved the maiden fair."

"Cirucci will be thankful." Tesla retorted.

"I meant you…" Nnoitra teased, running his hand through Tesla's blonde hair. "After several days of interrogation, it is quite clear he is a bugger."

"Don't." Tesla muttered, slapping away Nnoitra's hand.

"Don't what?" Nnoitra pressed, pushing Tesla against the doors.

"I don't want to know what you've done to him." Tesla snapped, ducking under the large man and backing away toward the desk.

"You shouldn't play so hard to get, you're a man, and it's not cute." Nnoitra complained as he turned. Nnoitra heaved a sigh, standing with his hands on his hips. "Now I'm in a foul mood. It's your fault."

"I'm sorry, Mr…. Nnoitra." Tesla apologized crossing his arms over his chest. "I never meant to upset you. You are a dear cousin to me."

"Eh, Tesssss," Nnoitra clicked his tongue impatiently. "You're mother and my mother share a mother. That's not so impressive. The bitch hardly matters in breeding…"

"My Mother was a Lady." Tesla snapped.

"Ha! A lady! A lady! Who gives a fuck about ladies? They are beneath men. They shouldn't even be allowed to share our space." Nnoitra raged, cornering Tesla behind the desk. "Nothing pisses me off more than a _lady_!"

A knock at the door roused Nnoitra back to his senses and he smoothed his hands over his clothes before calling out, "Come in."

"Master Nnoitra," Doctor Granz spoke softly as he entered the room. His amber eyes met Tesla's gaze, a wicked smile splaying the doctor's lips. "We have a confession."

"Perfect!" Nnoitra clapped his hands together excitedly. "Tesla, why don't you come with us? I can remind you what happens to people who displease me."

"Do I have a choice?" Tesla sighed.

"Not at all, Tes." Nnoitra smirked. "I'll lead the way."

Tesla walked between the two men, his head bowed as if being led to his own execution. He forced a smile as he passed his Uncle Wilhelm, whose eyes widened with concern for the young man. "Nnoitra? What's going on here? Where are you taking Tesla?"

"For a walk, old man," Nnoitra growled, his large hand twisting over his uncle's head. "It doesn't concern you, move along…"

"I'm fine, Uncle," Tesla assured the older gentleman. "He's taking me to see our guest."

"Now, listen to me, Nnoitra Gilga!" Wilhelm Sanderwicci exclaimed in frustration. "Your dead mothers asked me to care for the both of you. Therefore it is my business! Leave your cousin alone!"

"Am I not an adult now?" Nnoitra looked from person to person with an intimidating scowl. "Did my dumb bitch of a mother tell you to wipe my ass until you died? Hell no. Fuck off. The only reason you still live under _my_ roof is because of my God damned good nature…"

"You're a regular Saint." Cirucci drawled mockingly.

"Be quiet, girl." Wilhelm commanded, his eyes going wide in disbelief.

"What? He is a liar." Cirucci continued angrily, her violet eyes narrowed. She lifted a finger and pointed it at Nnoitra accusingly. "The only reason he keeps us around is to have someone to boss around! Are you so afraid of dying alone? Are you regretting your life decisions already?"

"Don't stay here for me, no, no..." Nnoitra whispered, gesturing with his hand. "I don't want you here."

"Cirucci, shut up at once." Wilhelm ordered, his hand slapping against her pale cheek roughly. "Nnoitra, we simply are concerned for your wellbeing. After the accident, you seem to…"

It was clear to everyone that Wilhelm Sanderwicci had said the wrong thing. Nnoitra's smile fell from his lips, his dark gray eyes turning into slits. "What did you say? Don't even dare to talk about the accident! You bastard! You libertine! My head is fine! I am in complete control! You can go bugger yourself, asshole! What have I done that seems overly voluptuous to you? I work hard! I bring honor to my family name! What do you three do? You live off of me! You would be in the poorhouse if it weren't for me! Remember your place! You, who are noble in name only!"

"Tesla, Szayel, follow me." Nnoitra barked, pushing against his uncle roughly as he passed. Wilhelm staggered from the force, nearly toppling to the ground before Tesla extended an arm for balance. Nnoitra caught the movement, wagging his finger in correction. "Don't help them, Tesla. They are nonentities. They no longer exist to us."

Tesla nodded his head in silence, his stomach clenching in knots as they descended a long, winding staircase. Tesla had been in the dungeon three times in his life, all at the mercy of one Gilga or another. His skin crawled and his hands shook and he almost couldn't make it down the stairs.

"Well, well, well," Nnoitra muttered, spinning a chair around and sitting on it backward. "Hello, Shun-Shun. I brought a friend over to play."

Shunsui's eyes opened in an instant, a look of panic etched into every feature. His glazed over brown eyes settled on Tesla and he sighed, a small smile tugging weakly at his lips. "Ah… good."

Tesla's brown eyes teared up of their own accord, and he swallowed a painful lump in his throat. The man before him was wretched, hardly resembling the man he had met at all. His hair was matted with blood and matter, his skin was blackened with grime and dried blood. It appeared that most of his fingers and all of his toes were amputated in the crudest means imaginable. "Why?" It was the only word Tesla could form.

"Your confession." Doctor Granz urged with a patient smile. "Master Gilga has arrived to hear it."

Shunsui's head lolled forward, snapping against the strap on his forehead. He smiled and it sent a chill down Tesla's spine. Shunsui licked his cracked lips slowly and without further hesitation began to recite unusual poetry with every ounce of seriousness he possessed. _"There was a young belle of old Natchez, Whose garments were always in patchez, When comments arose, On the state of her clothes,She replied, "When Ah itchez, Ah scratchez."_

_"Eh?" Nnoitra tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What?"_

_"Your confession…" Szayel pressed the smile slipping from his face. "Repeat what you told me."_

_"_A lively young damsel named Menzies, Inquired: 'Do you know what this thenzies?' Her aunt, with a gasp, Replied: 'It's a wasp, And you're holding the end where the stenzies.'" Shunsui continued chuckling at the end deliriously.

"Shut up!" Doctor Granz snapped, balling his hand into a fist and striking Shunsui in the jaw.

"No actually, I liked that one…" Nnoitra replied slowly before grinning widely. "That was funny. The silly bitch is gonna get stung." Nnoitra tapped the back of the chair absently. "Got anymore?"

"Oh, let him down." Tesla cried out, covering his face with his hands. "He has suffered enough! He's gone mad!"

"A pirate, history relates, Was scuffling with some of his mates, When he slipped on a cutlass, Which rendered him nutless, And practically useless on dates…"

"That's quite terrible." Nnoitra wrinkled his nose in empathy for the fictional pirate.

"Mr. Kyoraku, tell Master Gilga what you told me about Sosuke Aizen. Remember?" Szayel questioned impatiently.

Shunsui's eyes widened with fear and for a moment he was evidently still in possession of a sound mind. His body trembled and his mouth opened to speak, "A new farmer's helper named Kull, Accidentally was milking a bull, The farmer said, 'Boy yer dumb, You done milked the wrong one!' Said the boy, 'But me whole bucket's full.'"

"Oh, you miserable little creature." Szayel exclaimed, covering his head with his hands. "You poor, poor thing. Making me angry isn't wise. Surely you have figured that out already…"

"There was a gross man, Mr. Kleeman. Who fancied to eat his own semen. But to everyones' shock, He had a big cock, And now every guy wants to be him." Shunsui smiled proudly, nodding his head as much as was allowed in his position.

Nnoitra snorted with laughter, slapping his hand against his slender thigh. "I like you. I really do. You have balls. You must be so very brave to fuck with me and I like that."

"I like you too," Shunsui whispered, laughing merrily. "I also like persimmons. I don't think you have them here and that makes me sad. Persimmons are sweet. They're ugly but taste so good…"

"Persimmons?" Nnoitra exchanged a questioning look with Doctor Granz. "Is that food?"

"A tree fruit." Doctor Granz clarified.

"My mother makes persimmon pudding for the new year each year. It's my favorite, I always eat the most and I get scolded." Shunsui continued, gazing off dreamily.

"I don't give a fuck about your whore of a mother," Doctor Granz raged. "What are you? Tell him! Tell him about C-"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALA!" Shunsui shouted at the top of his lungs. His throat burned from the misuse but he ignored it, drowning out Doctor Granz's voice completely. "On a knoll a young maiden named Molly, Her innocence lost through young folly, His name was Sing Chum, And too soon he did cum, And all he could say was "I'm solly!"

Nnoitra stood up, his chair falling to the ground with a clatter. He shook his head, rubbing Doctor Granz's shoulders soothingly. "Szayel, it appears you've lost your touch…"

"I… I've lost my touch?" Doctor Granz mouthed in shock, his insult evident. "He is a freak of nature! It isn't me! It's him! He heals! Everything I do! He goes and heals it!"

"I'm gonna go upstairs and eat. Call me down when you actually have something." Nnoitra instructed.

"But I do have something! He said that a man named Sosuke Aizen made a contract with a boy named C-" Szayel began to explain hurriedly.

"There once was a man Robin Hood, Who lived in a Knottingham wood, He learned how to fuck, from old Friar Tuck, And made Marion whenever he could!" Shunsui called out loud, yelling himself hoarse to overpower Szayel's voice.

"I'll be back tonight after I've supped." Nnoitra shrugged, gesturing for Tesla to follow him up the stairs. "Put a little effort into this, Szayel. I'm counting on you."

"Yes, Master, of course." Doctor Granz retorted, adjusting his glasses in agitation. "You can count on me always."

* * *

"This is the worst plan I have ever heard." Jushiro shook his head in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose tightly. "Absolutely… Only a complete imbecile could think of it!"

"Stop, you're making me blush." Coyote groaned, buttoning up the tailored vest. He inspected his reflection in the mirror, flashing a charming smile. "I look quite dashing, actually."

"I have to agree." Jushiro snapped impatiently. "You will look quite the dandy as you're captured. Shunsui will be very pleased to have well-dressed company."

"Hey, if my plan doesn't work," Coyote bargained with a smirk. "I will do your laundry for the next five years."

"Ten." Jushiro insisted with a scowl. "Ten years and for every piece you damage, I add a year."

"Deal." Coyote agreed. "This will work, I promise."

"It had better, because I do not want to see this guy," Jushiro gestured to the silver urn as he spoke. "If you are both captured and can't revive him. I don't even want to know what pit of hell he will chase us to."

Coyote clasped his hands behind his back and turned to face Jushiro. "How do I look?"

"Like a proper gentleman." Jushiro complimented barely resisting the urge to run his hands over his slicked back curls. Coyote adjusted his tie anxiously before pulling a beautiful timepiece from his breast pocket. "Of course I'm running late."

"You slept too long." Jushiro chastised halfheartedly.

"Alright then. Do you remember where you're going?" Coyote questioned. "You remember what to do?"

"Yes." Jushiro replied shortly. "I have the mental capacity to remember your harebrained plan." Jushiro sighed heavily and frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried. Good luck, Coyote. Be careful."

"You too, Ukitake-san." Coyote jogged across the room, brushing his gloved hand over the wooden trunk. "I will be with you again soon. Be good. Be patient." The trunk sat quiet and still. "I love you, 'Netto."

Coyote left the rented room quietly, sparing a momentary glance at the proprietor as he passed. "Good evening, Vicomte Starrk. Your carriage is ready for you, Sir."

"Good." Coyote answered stiffly, his blue eyes hooded and disinterested. He paused at the door, stepping through once it had been opened for him. A valet opened the door of the carriage and he agilely hopped onto the runner, climbing inside.

"Have you announced my arrival?" Coyote asked, staring out the window instead of looking at the man he spoke to.

"Yes, Vicomte," the valet answered quickly. "He sent a letter, inviting you to dine with him this evening."

"Am I late?" Coyote asked sternly.

"Vicomte, there is…"

"If I am running late, perhaps you should close your mouth and drive the carriage." Coyote retorted fiercely, turning to examine the valet intensely. He felt terrible for the man, but he had a role to fill and he intended to play it perfectly.

"Vicomte." The man mumbled, shutting the door of the carriage without another word. The carriage rolled along noisily, bumping along the gravel road. The ride was uncomfortable but short and Coyote was relieved.

"Welcome, Vicomte Starrk, to Gilga Manor." One of the Gilga's valets addressed him, extending an arm to assist him out of the carriage. "Master Gilga would be most pleased if you were to join him for dinner."

Coyote placed his hat on his head, following behind the valet into the house. He feigned disinterest, coolly looking over the priceless art with a critical eye. He followed the attendants in silence, entering an enormous and highly adorned dining hall. Coyote smiled warmly, raising his hand in greeting. "Welcome to the home of Burggraf Nnoitra Gilga of Rothenburg ob der Tauber."

"Introducing Gentilhomme Seigneur Coyote Starrk, Vicomte of the County of Nevers." The Valet announced, with certain difficulties concerning the French pronunciation.

"So… what brings a wee little French lad to the Holy Roman Empire without even his wet-nurse?" Nnoitra teased, extending his hand in greeting. He shook firmly, pleasantly surprised by the decisiveness of Coyote's grip. "You aren't here to speak religion are you? I must maintain that a French pope would be terrible…"

"Oh, good Heavens, no!" Coyote laughed merrily, reaching out for Cirucci's hand. He brought it to his lips, kissing softly. "A pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle."

"Hello…" Cirucci bat her eyelashes flirtatiously, a pretty pink staining her cheeks. "I'm Cirucci Sanderwicci."

"Please have a seat, Vicomte." Nnoitra offered politely, his gray eyes gleaming. "This is my dearest uncle Wilhelm Sanderwicci and my darling cousin, Tesla Lindocruz."

"Pleased to meet you, Vicomte Starrk." Wilhelm shook hands with Coyote briskly.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Tesla murmured, looking down at his place setting rather glumly.

"Will the Doctor be joining us for dinner as well?" Wilhelm asked, looking around the table as if the man might suddenly appear.

"He said he was too busy." Nnoitra raised his hands in surrender and grinned. "You know how men of superior intelligence are… always running around like a chicken with its head cut off."

"Ah, well, I'm afraid I'm French, we're too cool to act like that…" Coyote teased, gesturing for a valet to fill his goblet with wine.

"Or maybe you as a people just don't possess superior intelligence?" Nnoitra suggested with a wry smile. "I jest, of course."

"I apologize for this, Mademoiselle, but I would like to speak to the Burggraf about the reason of my visit. I must further apologize because I feel it opposes proper digestion." Coyote warned, a curl escaping from its hold and falling forward into his face.

"Eh?" Nnoitra murmured. "Now I am very curious, Vicomte."

"The noble house of Gilga is certainly aware that, like you, the Starrk family made a name for ourselves during the crusades." Coyote explained. "As a proper catholic family we have persevered through the dark ages but not without considerable loss."

"The crusades…" Nnoitra scoffed. "That was about 600 years ago… I'm not really into social studies…"

"I have a purpose, I can assure you," Coyote lifted his hands in a peaceable gesture. "I am here today for one reason." Coyote paused for dramatic effect. "I am have hunted a beast to your very forest…"

"What?" Wilhelm began but Nnoitra raised a hand to silence him.

"I have hunted a creature, for months I journeyed until, at last, he caught our scent and attacked at nightfall. I wounded the beast but was forced to retreat. It is in your forest that I lost sight of the creature."

"Wow, that is rather fantastical," Tesla breathed, his hand covering his mouth in shock.

"Every word of it is true. I swear it upon the grave of my dear mother…" Coyote crossed himself, closing his eyes dramatically.

"How many do you travel with?" Nnoitra asked after a thoughtful pause. "You couldn't do this alone, could you?"

"Myself and three companions." Coyote explained, internally thanking Jushiro for that seemingly minor detail. Nnoitra seemed to accept the comment, sitting back as his mind whirred into action.

"What sort of creature?" Cirucci asked, her violet eyes glittering in the candlelight.

"A wolf." Coyote answered simply, taking a slow sip of wine.

"A wolf?" Tesla repeated, looking from Nnoitra to his uncle in confusion. "Just one? That is rather odd. Wolves travel with their mate and their children, even when the children have reached adulthood…"

"You know a lot about wolves?" Coyote asked with a grin and for a moment, when his eyes met Tesla's, there was an overwhelming desire to smell the blonde, to run his hands through his hair. Coyote cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed, and turned his attention back to Nnoitra. "This wolf isn't a gray wolf. This wolf does not fear man. It does not content itself with meals of goats and rabbits."

"I'm listening." Nnoitra waved his hand, dismissing the pretention and indicating for Coyote to continue.

"I want permission to search your forest. My three companions are currently assembling a team of hunters. We aim to catch it before it ravages this place." Coyote explained simply, wiping his gloved hands against one another in the air.

"I'd like to show you something…" Nnoitra offered suddenly. He stood up from his chair and for the first time Coyote saw how monstrous in size the man truly was. Nnoitra excused himself hurriedly and Coyote followed suit. "I have something unique I think you'll be very interested in…"

"Oh?" Coyote asked innocently. He calculated the distance Nnoitra's arms could reach and he maintained that distance at all times as he followed the Burggraf down a hallway. Coyote fought the urge to retch, covering his mouth and nose hurriedly. Blood. Shunsui's blood, Shunsui's scent invaded his nostrils and he nearly shrank away in disgust.

"What's the matter?" Nnoitra turned, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I…" Coyote began nervously. "I felt a sudden chill, as if I were approaching pure evil…" Coyote lied quickly, his gloved hand pinching his nose closed as discreetly as he could manage.

"Eh," Nnoitra muttered to himself. "So you say." Nnoitra opened a heavy, fortified door and gestured Coyote inside. Coyote paled, he would have to approach the giant and even worse, he had the possibility of being thrown into the room and locked up. "Come on… hurry up… I'm not exactly patient. Especially not for a little kid like you…"

"I'm not a kid," Coyote insisted, scurrying passed Nnoitra anxiously. "I'm probably older than you are."

"Eh? What are you, sixteen? Seventeen? I'm a grown man," Nnoitra laughed, reaching in front of him and pulling a brown curl into his hand. He brushed his thumb across Coyote's hair before bringing the curl to his nose and inhaling. "Your hair smells good."

"Thank you, Burggraf," Coyote replied awkwardly.

"Call me Nnoitra." Nnoitra said with a wide, toothy grin. "I insist."

"Thank you, Nnoitra." Coyote retorted with false bravado. "I feel most welcome here."

"I'm glad." Nnoitra stepped passed Coyote and starting down the staircase slowly. "Will you be staying long?"

"Oh, I'm not sure." Coyote answered. "It depends on how soon I catch the beast and the damage it has done."

"I'd like it if you'd be my guest." Nnoitra offered politely. "At least until after the holidays."

Nnoitra gestured Coyote forward and the moment he stepped off the last stair he had found Shunsui. He couldn't see Shunsui, not at all, but the way that his blood flowed from the iron device he knew that he was inside.

Coyote growled, against his will and better judgment, his sharp canines protruding from his mouth in warning. He inhaled a shaky breath, his claw like fingernails digging into his hand, even through his gloves. He forced himself to speak, "What? Who?"

"I found your creature." Nnoitra exclaimed, his face twisted into a rapturous smile.

"Who is this?" Doctor Granz questioned, arching a shaped brow.

"This is Vicomte Starrk from Nevers." Nnoitra introduced them, unaware that Coyote's demeanor was crumbling. "Coyote this is Szayel Granz, my personal doctor."

"Coyote? Starrk? Coyote?" Szayel began to panic, his amber eyes growing wide.

"My life can be measured in hours, I serve by being devoured, Thin I am quick, Fat I am slow, Wind is my foe, What am I?" Everyone turned apprehensively toward the iron maiden. Coyote nearly choked on his own tongue as rage took over his entire body. His vision went spotty and he rushed toward the iron maiden.

Without another thought, Coyote began to claw at the coffin-like object, searching for the seam. There was a demented chuckle from inside and suddenly Shunsui spoke. "Hey, hey! Don't open it if you can't answer it. What am I?"

"A fucking loon!" Coyote shouted, throwing open the iron maiden and throwing his arms out to catch Shunsui. He expected Shunsui to fall forward but he was stuck on the spikes like an insect.

Coyote felt a prick of cold steel on his back and he sighed heavily. He turned flashing the doctor a guilty smirk. "What was your name again?"

"Szayel Aporro Granz." Doctor Granz replied tersely, pressing his blade more painfully into Coyote's back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Nnoitra asked in confusion.

"Is no one going to guess?" Shunsui demanded angrily, pulling himself free of the spikes impaling him. "I'm a candle."

"Coyote Starrk is this guy's co-conspirator!" Doctor Granz screamed. "They're together!"

"Together?" Nnoitra repeated lamely, tilting his head from side to side slowly. "The Vicomte is a monster hunter from France."

"He lied to you!" Doctor Granz snapped in agitation. "Use your damn head and think for once!"

"Nnoitra…" Coyote began carefully. "I am looking for a wolf. What is this? Who is this? And why on Earth am I being threatened by your doctor?"

"Oh, for God's sake Szayel, put down your knife." Nnoitra instructed, waving his hand dismissively. "And put this guy back, he's bleeding all over my floor." Nnoitra

pointed at Shunsui with distaste.

"Master Gilga, you do not understand…" Doctor Granz continued. "This fellow is a monster as well! I shall prove it!" And without another word he plunged the dagger deep into Coyote's back. Coyote cried out, dropping to his knees. He groaned loudly, blood pouring from the wound. "And in a moment it will be completely healed."

Nnoitra stiffened, torn between anger and curiosity. He and Doctor Granz stood in silence, watching the blood continuously flow unchecked. "It's not stopping, Szayel." Nnoitra growled.

Szayel's face twisted in horror and he dropped to the ground, pulling his own jacket off to staunch the bleeding. In a panic he jumped up, rushing over for his medical kit. He set to work, flustered beyond redemption. "Oh my God, I am so sorry, please, I beg you, forgive me…"

"You asshole." Nnoitra snapped. "You dumb bitch." Nnoitra began to pace back and forth in a frenzy. "What do we do now? What have you done? What will happen to me?"

"Gentlemen," Coyote spoke at last, standing once Doctor Granz had patched his wound. "It was an honest mistake. Better safe than sorry…" Coyote grimaced in pain for effect. "I will be right again after some rest and some good coffee. Doctor?"

"Yes, Vicomte?" Doctor Granz replied hurriedly.

"Would you please mix me an elixir of some kind, so that I may sleep?" Coyote pressed, hoping to get both gentlemen upstairs at the same time.

"Of course he will." Nnoitra answered before Doctor Granz had a chance. "He is at your complete service. Do as you will."

"An elixir will do." Coyote nodded good-naturedly. He hobbled weakly up the stairs behind Nnoitra, making sure to keep his hand pressed forcefully against the bandaged wound. He reopened the wound continuously, having learned from Shunsui's mistake

Once upstairs, Coyote was sent into the salon. He laid down on his side, propping the luxurious pillows under his arm. Doctor Granz approached, sitting in the armchair beside him and began to mix together a strong smelling tonic.

Doctor Granz looked familiar and had it not been for his strangely hued hair, Coyote would have thought they had already met. It took a moment before the realization set in; he had smelled this man's scent before. Well, not exactly, but it was a close enough relation that it struck a chord.

"Granz?" Coyote spoke aloud, deep in thought. "Any relation to an Yylfordt Granz?"

"Yylfordt?" Doctor Granz spat angrily. "My older brother? How do you know him?"

"I met him a few weeks back. He and some of his friends had me over for dinner." Coyote smiled to himself, pleased with his own irony.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Nnoitra commented dejectedly.

"Oh," Doctor Granz sighed. "We aren't very close."

_That's probably best_, Coyote thought to himself.

"Master Gilga!" a valet cried out, running into the room out of breath. "Master Gilga! The manor is under attack!"

"What?" Nnoitra stood up abruptly, upsetting the table with Doctor Granz's supplies. "What do you mean?"

"There are men outside the walls," the man puffed uncomfortably. "I counted over twenty!"

"What the fuck do they want?" Nnoitra snapped. "Bring me my guns. Now."

Coyote sat up, faking a pain in his back. "I'll help, do you have a sword?"

"You're wounded." Nnoitra snapped dismissively. "I can handle twenty men by myself." Coyote looked up at Nnoitra in surprise and Nnoitra smiled proudly.

"But isn't that dangerous?" Coyote asked, actually quite impressed.

"I live for the fight." Nnoitra admitted with his perpetual toothy grin. He took the gun that his valet offered and he threw his coat over the back of the couch. "I wanna be cut so that my breath is gone before my body hits the ground. That's the kind of death I wanna have."

"Brilliantly put, Master Gilga," Doctor Granz complimented.

"Szayel, protect the Vicomte." Nnoitra instructed before turning to face his valet. "Alert Tesla immediately. Have him prepare."


	9. An Educated Man

**This story turns a month old on the 20th of October, so in celebration here is another chapter! I hope you can enjoy my story. I love writing it. It has some of my most favorite characters of Bleach. (I'm sorry, Kenpachi, one day I will write you a saga of awesomeness!) Reviews are welcome and enjoyed, follows are cherished and exciting and favorites make me smile all day. **

**Please keep in mind The Woods of Arcadia has a T rating for violence and language.**

**Part X: An Educated Man**

The wooden trunk quaked and the chains rattled. Jushiro sighed, sliding off of the bed hesitantly. "It seems like it's always the two of us together, doesn't it." Jushiro noted, casting one last whimsical look at his kimono and hakamas. He adjusted the waist of Coyote's slim fitting pants, fiddling with the ties of his shirt nervously. "I look weird," Jushiro spoke aloud, half expecting the girl to raise her voice in agreement.

Jushiro shrugged Coyote's worn, wool coat over his shoulders and clicked his tongue, the shoulders almost too tight to move his arms. He felt like a fool and the nervousness he felt over his part in the plan did nothing to assuage him.

He pulled his hair out of his topknot, tying it loosely at the base of his neck and he pushed his large feet into a pair of boots that Coyote had stolen the night before from the very stoop of the man's house. He grabbed his sword and the item Coyote had prepared and turned from the mirror, crossing the room to the door.

"I'll bring him back, I promise," Jushiro assured the trunk, slamming the door shut behind him. He walked down the stairs slowly, smiling at the proprietor politely. He lifted the small board, scraping his chalk across it noisily.

"Ah, yes, Sir," the proprietor smiled before turning around to address the other attendants. "This is the Vicomte's guest. He is deaf and dumb and can only scribble on this board, the poor soul…"

_I require a guide, _Jushiro wrote in perfect German, showing the board to the proprietor. The proprietor nodded, gesturing to the young man beside him.

"Ah, yes, the Vicomte told us," the proprietor spoke quickly. "Though I suppose if you're deaf, I don't need to explain things aloud, do I?"

_Take me to the vilest place you know_, Jushiro wrote neatly, showing the board to the teenaged boy.

"Huh?" the boy shrugged.

_I am sure_, Jushiro wrote promptly.

Jushiro followed the boy to the stables, where they both mounted. They rode for several miles, stopping only once they had reached the outskirts of town. Jushiro looked up at the large building and internally groaned. In Coyote's plan, Jushiro would go into a tavern and find the toughest, strongest, most demoralized men. This place was clearly not a tavern.

The boy led Jushiro into the foyer and they both stood waiting until a blonde woman with deep, brown skin appeared. Jushiro immediately noticed her bright green eyes and even though she was obscured by a shawl, he could tell she was beautiful. "We don't welcome little boys," the woman purred, her voice much lower than Jushiro would have anticipated. "Go home," She brushed a dark hand over Jushiro's jaw, "You can stay."

"Actually, Miss," the boy spoke up, clearing his throat. "He is deaf and dumb, I am here as his guide. He uses a little board to write on… hold on… there he has it…"

_I need fighters_, Jushiro wrote on the board, his hands starting to shake nervously.

"Fighters?" the woman turned her head to the side, her messy blonde hair falling into her face. "I charge extra for bruising my girls."

_I am willing to pay_, Jushiro wrote next, completely oblivious to the exchange. He simply wrote the words he had memorized the night before after hours of practice.

_I need as many fighters as there are brave men,_ Jushiro showed the board to the woman and her green eyes narrowed in confusion.

"How much money do you have?" the woman questioned, eyeing his clothing critically.

"He is here with the Vicomte of Nevers, he is probably loaded." The boy answered.

"What's a Vicomte?" the woman asked disinterestedly.

_I am going to attack the Burggraf of Rothenburg ob der Tauber_, Jushiro drew the letters carefully showing them to the woman who wiped the slate immediately, her eyes widening with fear.

"Why?" the woman demanded, looking between Jushiro and the boy. "Who sent you here? What do you want? Haven't we suffered enough?"

Without knowing how to respond or even what she was saying, Jushiro opened up his coin purse, pulling twenty five threads out of the bag and handing them to the woman. She held the threads in her hand, shaking her head in confusion.

"What the fuck are these?" she let the strings fall from between her fingers and Jushiro felt all the color drain from his face. The boy gasped, dropping to the ground and pulling the strings to his chest greedily.

"So much money!" the boy moaned. "I'd let you bugger me for this much money."

"Go home, boy." The woman snapped. "I already told you as much."

"But I…" the boy looked at Jushiro expectantly.

"Wait for him outside then," the woman instructed, placing her hands on the boy's back and pushing him outside. She bolted the door hurriedly and dropped the shawl from her face. Jushiro steeled himself, refusing to show an insensitive reaction.

The shawl had hidden the lower portion of her face, which was mutilated beyond repair. Her lower jaw was missing the lip, the bone exposed openly in many spots. Scars disfigured her caramel skin, marring what would have otherwise been absolute perfection.

"Who are you?" Jushiro asked, unable to ask in anything but Japanese.

"Who are _you_?" The woman deflected immediately, her Japanese fluid and natural.

"You speak Japanese?" Jushiro's green eyes widened in shock.

"My name is Tier Halibel." She divulged at last. She beckoned him forward, spinning around on her heels and starting up the stairs.

"Girls! Girls! Come down!" Tier Halibel cried out in German.

Doors flew open and several scantily clad, beautiful women rushed into the halls in various state of undress. Jushiro blushed deeply, his face growing hot. He found himself looking at a pair of breasts for the first time. They were heavy but perky, with pink little nipples in the middle.

"What is it Mama Halibel?" The girl closest to Jushiro asked gruffly. He pulled himself away from staring at her breasts and focused instead on her unusually colored eyes. One was ice blue and the other was amber. It suited her perfectly well with her chin length black hair.

"Apacci," Tier smiled, holding her finger up in gesture. "Please wait until everyone has assembled."

"Who're you?" Apacci growled at Jushiro, lazily pulling her blouse down over her head.

"He can't understand you," Tier sighed, brushing her hand over Apacci's forehead affectionately. "Be nice."

"I am nice." Apacci mumbled.

"Ha! Nice as lice." Another girl remarked, covering her face with her hand delicately. She shook her straight, long hair and giggled to herself.

"Shut it, Sung-Sun." Apacci barked.

"You fighting with everyone again?" A large breasted woman with dark skin interjected. Apacci and the other woman began to squabble and the girl called Sung-Sun approached Jushiro with a wry smile.

"Do you speak Japanese?" She asked softly.

"Yes. And you as well?" Jushiro smiled in relief, giving a slight bow at the waist. "I am Ukitake Jushiro."

"Sung-Sun Cyan." Sung-Sun replied, her long sleeve covering her mouth as she spoke. "It is nice to meet you Ukitake-kun…" Jushiro smiled, a bit caught off guard by the use of 'kun'. He returned his attention to Tier Halibel as the house fell into silence.

"Sung-Sun, will you translate kindly for this man as needed?" Tier asked.

"Of course, Mama Halibel."

"This man has come to hire our services." Tier called out, making her voice heard to everyone assembled. The group was nearly fifty young ladies in all, each exquisitely beautiful. "But he has no money…" The room fell into an uproarious laughter and Tier held up her hand for silence. The only sound was Sung-Sun, carefully and quietly translating Tier's speech, word for word.

"It gets better," Tier spoke at last. "He wants to put us in danger. He wants us to risk our lives…" Tier paused as several women shouted out in disgust. "I don't know who he is and I have no reason to like him. He can't pay me, so he could just fuck right off, right?"

Many women nodded and murmured in agreement. Tier swallowed, wiping at her disfigured face self-consciously. "I can't ask you to endanger yourselves for nothing and I won't…"

Tier turned to Jushiro and began to address him. "Why do you want to attack the The Burggraf?" She waited patiently for Sung-Sun to translate.

"Because he has my friend…" Jushiro admitted. "He is torturing him."

"Why?" Tier asked. "The Burggraf is the law in these parts. Is your friend a criminal?"

"Not by his own choice, no." Jushiro replied and his response actually surprised the woman. She nodded, smiling sadly.

"Is there anyone here who is willing to fight such a powerful man? With no compensation and no assurance of victory?" Tier asked the assembly.

"And him? Is he fighting? Or is he just to look at?" Apacci questioned impatiently.

"He is a Samurai," Sung-Sun explained, not bothering to translate the question for Jushiro. "They are the great men where I come from. He will fight…"

"I will fight." A woman called from the back. She raised her hand slowly, her wavy hair cascading down her well-endowed bosom.

"Nel?" the dark-skinned woman asked in surprise. "You? You will fight him?"

"I will," the woman confirmed.

"Then I as well," the dark-skinned woman agreed.

"If you're going, I'm going." Apacci insisted.

"This is actually the one thing I would _ever_ do for free," Tier spoke at last. "I would do anything to rid us of that man."

"Mama Halibel?!" the assembly murmured in unison.

"I don't hate men," Tier explained after a thoughtful pause. "I simply hate men like Nnoitra Gilga. If man truly did not need woman, whether mother or lover, there would have been no Eve…"

"But he is so strong! He's a giant!" "Yes! A monster!" "If you don't kill him, he'll kill you!" "Or worse!" "He'll break you on the rack!"

"We are not alone." Tier pointed to Jushiro, wriggling her finger. "This man has a friend. A very special friend, if my intuition is correct. A friend who will not be defeated so easily, not even against a giant."

Tier turned back to Jushiro and smiled, the act in itself rather terrifying. Jushiro smiled back, surprised as she took his hands into hers. "I will help you. But as I am also helping myself, I must warn you, if for any reason you were to betray my trust, or abandon us, I will find ways to haunt you from beyond the grave."

"I am genuine," Jushiro assured her. "I only want my friend back."

"This friend must be very special to you." Tier whispered, wrapping her shawl back over the lower half of her face.

"He is." Jushiro admitted.

"Alright, come with me. Tell me everything you know, without losing any details." Tier instructed, pulling Jushiro back down the stairs and into a large parlor. "First things first though, why on Earth would you came to a whore house looking for warriors?"

"It was quite accidental," Jushiro laughed in disbelief at the outcome of it all. "But I rather think I found a better group than I would have otherwise…"

"Oh, for certain you have." Tier agreed. "I was once a beautiful woman of high birth, I even married well but then I was accused of witchcraft by an enemy and tortured mercilessly. After some time, when I remained alive, they lost interest and threw me into the gutter. Shamed, I was unable to return home to my husband and child. I stood up, woke up, and moved on with my life…"

"I am sorry…" Jushiro replied lamely, unsure of how to comfort the woman or what to even say.

"I opened this house, on my own. I had no man to help me." Tier continued. "It was a place to get the girls off the streets. It was safer. There weren't killings each night, there weren't rapes or robberies. The girls had a roof and got fed and I was happy…"

"And then the Gilga family came upon their higher status…" Tier paused in thought. "His Father was actually worse, it's no wonder the child ended up the way he did. I wish I could say I didn't blame the boy, but I do. I hate him so much I taste bile."

"What did he do?" Jushiro asked curiously.

"He murdered the previous Burggraf, who was a good man, ravaged his wife and daughter and stole every possession they owned. The mother killed herself shortly after, leaving the daughter a penniless orphan. You saw her just now, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck," Tier explained. "She had nowhere to go and no one would take the poor girl in, except me."

"He takes every opportunity to call upon her." Tier continued. "Like he hasn't done enough to her already. He breaks into my home, beats my girls, ridicules my girls, rapes my girls. He taxes me beyond my ability to pay. Are there enough reasons for my hatred? Because I have one more yet still…"

"I can't imagine." Jushiro replied simply, his hands twisting in his lap.

"The fucker is my own son." Tier's thick blonde eyelashes batted slowly.

Jushiro's mouth hung open in absolute shock. He closed his eyes, his head reeling from this last bit of information. "Nnoitra Gilga is your son? That giant man? You don't even look old enough to have a child half his age!" Jushiro stammered unintelligibly for a few moments. "He is so heartless to his own mother?"

"I will tell you something and I probably don't even need to…" Tier explained with a sigh. "Not everyone who is accused is guilty but I was."

"You're a witch?" Jushiro asked.

"Yes." Tier shrugged unperturbed. "I had never harmed anyone or anything, so I never thought that it might, in fact, do me in. Though, I suppose you are quite the same in that regard…We are getting sidetracked," Tier replied, her green eyes narrowing. "Tell me everything quickly."

* * *

Coyote groaned pitifully, burrowing himself into the soft pillow. He wasn't entirely sure he could get up if he wanted to. The sofa was so comfortable and warm and the pillow was cool and yielding. It was an ecstasy he had been deprived for many years.

"How are you feeling, Vicomte?" Doctor Granz asked with a guilty smile, wiping his hand over Coyote's forehead. His amber eyes searched Coyote's face critically and for a moment Coyote thought the Doctor might attack him. "Your gloves… they're covered in blood. Let me take them."

"No." Coyote spoke firmly, sitting up abruptly. "No, thank you."

"It's unsanitary. I'll have the maids wash them for you." Doctor Granz extended his hand outward impatiently. "You don't need them inside anyway."

"You are very bossy, aren't you?" Coyote asked with an irritated laugh.

"I'm an educated man." Doctor Granz replied simply. "People should listen to me and put aside their stubbornness."

"I said no thank you." Coyote repeated, standing up and crossing the room to the window. He pushed aside the curtain and looked down at the lawn where several small figures stood. He squinted into the darkness, catching instead a reflection of the movement behind him.

Coyote remained unmoving, seemingly staring out the window as the Doctor moved silently behind him. "You shouldn't move with such an injury. You should rest." Doctor Granz suggested, silently lifting the poker from the fireplace. He hid the weapon behind his back, stalking up behind Coyote.

"I'm fine." Coyote breathed, his warm breath fogging up the glass. "I'm already healed." Coyote smiled as Doctor Granz froze to the spot as his words sunk in. He was done with this charade and had entered the hunt. "You're very clever, Doctor Granz."

"Excuse me?" Doctor Granz laughed nervously, bringing the fire poker in front of him like a sword.

"Did Shunsui talk?" Coyote asked, inhaling Szayel Aporro Granz's individual scent and letting the taste settle in his mouth. "If he did, you must've really been cruel."

"I was terribly cruel." Doctor Granz sighed, almost as if lost in recollection.

"I was expecting bigger men." Coyote mumbled to himself, watching the figures on the lawn setting fire to the stables. They were fast, but small, and Coyote doubted if they could stand up to a man the size of Nnoitra Gilga. Coyote didn't care about the survival of the assassins, but he did need them to last long enough for the plan to work.

"Are those your men?" Doctor Granz asked, nodding toward the window, approaching Coyote bit by bit.

"No." Coyote answered, his blue eyes following Doctor Granz's reflection. Coyote smiled as the fire poker pressed into his back, piercing through the bandage and out through his stomach. Coyote gasped, grasping the tip of the weapon and pulling it all the way through.

Doctor Granz startled, blanching and began to back away slowly. "Your friend felt pain. Can you not?"

"I feel plenty." Coyote sputtered, bending the iron poker over his knee and tossing it onto the floor. Tears streamed down his cheeks unchecked. He placed a hand over his exit wound, nearly retching as his hot blood poured out over his hand. Using his teeth, he pulled the glove off his right hand before dropping it to his side.

"Your hand." Doctor Granz breathed. "It's grotesque. Shunsui didn't have any such deformities."

"I'm special." Coyote said simply.

"How so?" Doctor Granz questioned.

"Would you really like to know? You aren't long for this world." Coyote asked.

"Oh, yes, I would." Doctor Granz confirmed. "I am a scientist, after all."

"Well, what do you want to know?" Coyote shrugged, sitting down in the red armchair and resting his head on the back.

"First of all, why is your hand malformed?" Doctor Granz moved closer, reaching out to touch Coyote's hand. Coyote snatched his hand away quickly, pulling it into his lap and covering it with his other hand.

"Don't touch yet." Coyote instructed. "My hand is a gift from my Master…"

"Sosuke Aizen?"

"Yes, but don't interrupt…" Coyote chastised impatiently. "My hand was cut off after I signed my contract. I was given this hand, which originally belonged to my Master. Don't interrupt, I will explain. My Master is not human. I believe he is the devil, but I can't be sure if he is _the_ Devil or not."

"Fascinating." Doctor Granz muttered in rapture.

"My Master has two purposes." Coyote continued. "The first is to obtain human souls on the one day that he is free to roam the Earth each lunar month."

"So, your Master can only appear on the full moon…?" Doctor Granz asked in confusion.

"Yes and no." Coyote sighed in annoyance. This was all rather bothersome. "Master can only awaken himself for one night, on the full moon. The second thing my master desires are human servants. He makes a contract for them, enslaving them for one hundred years in and exchange he grants them a favor."

"A favor?"

"I won't go into that." Coyote snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose. "My Master wishes us to collect souls for his use. For each soul we provide he can remain on Earth for a day. But that is actually our secondary purpose…"

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Coyote rolled his eyes and sank further into the chair. "My Master is trying to resurrect his true, perfect form, and to do that, he gives each of his servants a piece of his own body."

"So his hand… is now your hand?" Doctor Granz shook his head in disbelief.

"Exactly. He told me once that his body had been cut into 666 pieces and strewn all over the world." Coyote murmured, inhaling the familiar scent in the air with a smirk. "Aren't you going to ask me what part of Shunsui belonged to the Master?"

"If you'll tell me." Doctor Granz exclaimed in excitement.

"His spine." Coyote offered.

"Alright, now, my second question…" Doctor Granz sighed. "Why haven't you killed me yet? You are surely capable…"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of killing you." Coyote laughed, waving his hand in front of his face.

"And why not?" Doctor Granz smiled wickedly. "If your little coup d'état fails, I will torture you mercilessly…"

"You're an educated man, I'm sure you have already realized." Coyote answered simply, a charming smile on his lips. "I'm saving your death for Shunsui's hands."

* * *

Tesla Lindocruz ran down the halls quickly, taking the stairs two at a time. He pulled at the door to the dungeon, cursing loudly to discover it was bolted shut. Tesla rushed up the stairs and back down the hallway. He slid into the kitchen, startling the staff into shrieks of terror. "Excuse me, pardon me, where is Frau Emma?"

"Here I is, darling. Whaddaya need from me?" the elderly maid questioned curiously.

"Your keys." Tesla panted, adjusting his jacket and rubbing at the stitch in his side.

"Yes, Sir." Emma tossed the keys to Tesla with a knowing smile. "Do your Mama proud, lil' one."

Tesla stuffed the keys down the front of his shirt and once again ran to the dungeon. Once he had arrived, he pulled his shirt out from the waist of his pants and shook, the keys falling to the floor with a jangle. He bent down, retrieving the keys and began to search for the skeleton key.

He shoved the key into the lock and turned, sighing in relief as the lock audibly turned. He pushed open the door, rushing in with an exhalation. "Mister Kyoraku! Mister-"

Tesla rattled in pain as a large mitt carved down the front of him, ribbons of blood spurting from his chest. Tesla stumbled backward with a scream, blood spraying from his mouth. He landed on the ground, striking his head forcefully, an enormous black wolf snarling at his throat. He blinked slowly, unable to comprehend what he was actually seeing and then he saw no more.


	10. Here Comes the Chopper

**Thank you to Jace2pt4, Fairyprncss5678, coraz, and Heroicfantasyfan. I wouldn't update nearly as regularly if I didn't have your reviews. It really encourages to me write. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, it was difficult to write, not because I didn't know what to do but because I knew what I HAD to do and it made me sad. Yep. Sad. Suck it, big vocabulary.**

**Part XI: Here Comes the Chopper**

"If there is anything I can do for you, Sir, let me know."

Nnoitra Gilga ignored the valet, shaking the powder into the barrel of the gun. He blew the powder down the shaft and sealed the barrel, bringing a matchstick to the powder. There was a plume of black smoke and an overpowering smell before the weapon fired. A small lead ball sped toward its target, striking the cloaked figure squarely under the jaw.

Nnoitra grinned, tossing the smoking weapon to his Valet and taking another one. He loaded the barrel with explosive powder, walking toward the fallen attacker slowly. He rolled the body over with his boot, stepping back in surprise as he looked down at one of his own attendants, his mouth gagged, his hands tied behind his back. Nnoitra lowered his weapon, turning around in a slow, thoughtful circle. He called over his shoulder to the valet, "How many did you say there were again?"

"Nearly twenty, Sir." The valet answered.

"There is something-" Nnoitra's voice was drowned out as an explosive shook the ground, the stables going up in flames. Nnoitra cursed himself hoarse, hurriedly preparing his gun for the next shot.

A second cloaked figure darted out from behind the burning stables, running from the scene of the crime. Nnoitra lifted his gun to his shoulder, squinting one eye as he focused on the moving target. He lit the powder, the figure dropping to the ground moments later.

Nnoitra ran over to the fallen man quickly, rolling the still breathing man onto his back. Nnoitra cursed in anger, reaching down to remove the gag from his bound attendant's lips. There was a low whistle and Nnoitra jumped in shock as two arrows pierced the man's neck.

"Get inside." Nnoitra ordered his valet. "Where the fuck is Tesla? Where the fuck is my Uncle?" Nnoitra tossed the valet his weapon, jogging back toward the manor in confusion. "What the fuck is going on?"

"_Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head." _ A woman's voice began to sing, as if it was a lullaby to a child. The hair on Nnoitra's neck bristled and his mouth turned down in a frown.

"Who's there?" Nnoitra demanded, turning in a wide circle, his valet suddenly gone.

_"Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head." _The singing continued, the sound drifting down the hill. Smoke filled the air and Nnoitra waved his hand in front of his face, his eyes stinging.

"I don't like to play games." Nnoitra called out to the darkness. "Come on out and face me, bitch."

"_Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head." _

Nnoitra opened his mouth to reply smartly but he paused, the color draining from his face. He realized he had no weapon, he had given it to the valet who disappeared. Nnoitra cursed the stupidity of the valet, spinning around and jogging back toward the door of the manor.

"Burggraf Gilga." A woman's voice called out to him. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes, focusing on the silhouette in recognition. She was a shapely woman, young and supple, and Nnoitra despised her more than almost anyone else in the world.

"Are you the bitch singing?" Nnoitra spat, storming toward her in anger. "Huh, Nel? Are you mocking me? Are you pushing me?"

"Singing?" Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck asked quietly, her beautiful face drawn tight. "I don't think now is the time to be singing."

"I agree." Nnoitra barked, his large hand wrapping around her wrist. He lifted her off the ground by her arm, leaning down into her face. He grinned widely, his gray eyes searching hers. "Why are you here?"

"I came to kill you." Nelliel replied honestly, her hazel eyes wide with panic. "But I can't do it."

"Of course you can't." Nnoitra laughed humorlessly. "A woman can't kill a man unless he's fast asleep. Your kind are cowards that way."

"I'm not afraid to do it." Nelliel retorted, pulling her arm out of Nnoitra's grip as her feet touched the ground once more. "I can't kill someone like you is all."

"Someone like me?" Nnoitra questioned irritably, looking around him suspiciously. "What do you mean like me?"

"You used to be a good person." Nelliel began to take a few steps backward, giving herself a healthy distance from the giant.

"Huh?" Nnoitra muttered, his wide grin slipping into a pronounced frown. "You mean when I was a kid?"

"You were good." Nelliel repeated softly. "Before your accident, you were good."

"Accident? There was no accident! Why does everyone lie all the fucking time?" Nnoitra fumed, pacing back and forth over the grass. "Where are the fucking attendants too? My stables are burning to the fucking ground! Make yourself useful and get a fucking bucket!"

"I was the one to set it on fire." Nelliel exhaled anxiously. "I'm not going to put it out."

"What?" Nnoitra laughed, shaking his head, but then his face changed and his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Why did you kill my father? Why did you rape my Mother? Why did you attack me? We were promised to one another. Everything my father had, was to be yours one day…" Nelliel shook her head in dismay. "Why did you become so horrid?"

"It's easy to be a woman!" Nnoitra barked. "You can't even imagine the pressure of being a man! Everything is expected of you! Failure is not an option! There is no one to take care of us in this world… we have to do it ourselves!"

"You killed my Father because you disliked being a man?" Nelliel sighed heavily, shaking her head.

"What? No! That's not what I'm saying," Nnoitra groaned. "I killed your father because I was told to." Nnoitra's eyes opened wide in surprise at his own confession and he stood for a long moment, simply staring at Nelliel in silence.

"Who told you to kill my father?" Nelliel asked. "The Count? Your father? Did he tell you to ruin my mother too?"

"I killed your father because I wanted to. I took your mother because I wanted to. I ruined you because I wanted to. I never wanted to marry you, you disgust me." Nnoitra barked. "Women are weak, dependent creatures and I never needed one to promote my station. I was never beneath you or your father and I proved it with my own hands…"

"_Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head." _

Nnoitra turned his head toward the source of the noise, a wicked smile on his lips. "I almost forgot why I'm outside in the first place. I'll deal with you later, go back to your whorehouse, wench."

"You should just leave." Nelliel warned. "If you go inside you'll be killed."

Nnoitra and Nelliel exchanged one last look before Nnoitra scoffed, making an obscene gesture with his hand. "They can try, sure, but they won't win. You should take your own advice, woman."

Nnoitra walked into the manor quickly, calling out for a valet. "My guns! Quick! And someone find Tesla!" Nnoitra stood for a few moments waiting for a response. "Hello!? Fucking hell! Are you listening, you Goddamned fools? I need my fucking guns! Tesla, get your ass down here now, you little shit!"

Several candles in the foyer blew out at once and a shudder tickled down Nnoitra's spine. "Hello?" He walked through the lower floor quickly, searching for the staff. He burst into the kitchen, sliding forward into the table forcefully as his boot slipped over spilt liquid.

He stared down at the scarlet smears beneath his feet in confusion. "What the fuck is that?" Nnoitra brushed his finger through the mess, surprised to discover the liquid was warm. He brought it to his lips and cursed, belatedly realizing it was a thick pool of blood. "Emma? Gertrude? Hans? Uncle Wilhelm?" Nnoitra began to shout, as if the giant man had been replaced by a frightened child. "Cirucci? Tesla?"

Nnoitra ran from the kitchen, gasping as his foot connected with the body of Hans, the butler. Hans had been decapitated, his throat mauled grotesquely. Nnoitra retched, the sick spraying down the front of his clothes.

"_Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head." _ The song continued, and replacing the irritation he felt earlier, Nnoitra Gilga was presently terrified. "_Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head." _ "_Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head." _ "_Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head." _

"Shut up!" Nnoitra screamed, covering his ears. "Shut the fuck up!" Nnoitra ran past the corpse of his butler and up the stairs, rushing toward Tesla's room. He was petrified of what he might find there but he had to search for him. "Tesla? Tesla! Where are you?"

Nnoitra threw open the door to Tesla's chambers. He ran about the neatly organized room but it was evident that Tesla was not there. "Shit. Tesla! Tesla!" A thought occurred to Nnoitra and he bolted back down the stairs, heading for the dungeon at neck-breaking speed.

He groaned miserably as he approached the dungeon. Blood was smeared down the entire hall, as if some wounded beast had crawled the length on its belly. The heavy, steel door of the dungeon was open wide and Nnoitra took the steps slowly, holding his breath.

"Tesla?" Nnoitra breathed, barely above a whisper. He squatted down low, covering his face in his large hands. He fought the urge to openly sob, only managing by biting down on his knuckles and breaking the skin. He lifted Tesla's boot, the only item remaining, from the pool of blood, holding it in his hands.

He crouched there for a long while, the heavy leather boot resting in his lap. Nnoitra exhaled slowly and stood up, staring engrossed at the fresh pool of blood. "I'll find you, Tes. I promise." Nnoitra walked over to the wall, pulling a mace from a hanger. He weighed the heavy weapon in his hands and grinned. "Oooh, you fucked with the wrong guy. You're gonna be sorry now."

* * *

Coyote sat up abruptly, his attention turning toward the door. Doctor Granz's gaze followed and he smiled when Shunsui burst into the room. "I need a doctor!" Shunsui cried out unexpectedly, carrying someone in his arms.

Shunsui placed Tesla Lindocruz on the floor, turning toward Doctor Granz impatiently. "Aren't you a fucking doctor? Do something!"

Doctor Granz snapped to attention, grabbing his kit and dropping onto the floor next to Tesla. The doctor took his pulse and paled, grabbing a needle and thread from his bag. "He's lost too much blood."

"What happened?" Coyote asked, so relieved to see Shunsui he could hardly think of anything else.

Shunsui charged forward and pulled Coyote into his arms. He squeezed Coyote tightly and kissed his lips. It was a wet, forceful kiss and it tasted like blood. Coyote shivered as Shunsui's teeth bore down on his lip. "I'm so fucking glad to see you," Shunsui breathed, planting a dozen small kisses on Coyote's lips. "Sure as hell took you long enough."

"Sorry," Coyote answered softly, his gloved hand tracing his lips in shock. "The Master kept me busy."

"Are you fixing him?" Shunsui asked, turning his attention back to Tesla and Doctor Granz.

"He's already dead," Doctor Granz pushed his glasses up his nose and wiped his bloodied hands on his shirt.

"Oh." Shunsui mumbled. He dropped to his knees and brushed his hand over Tesla's handsome face. He licked his thumb and scrubbed at a stubborn speck of blood. "I'm sorry. Thank you for the hospitality."

Shunsui half expected Coyote to tell him that Tesla couldn't hear him, but he didn't and Shunsui was thankful. He climbed to his feet and exchanged a knowing look with Coyote. The room's temperature began to rise and sweat dripped down Doctor Granz's forehead.

"I'm going to find Jushiro," Coyote called over his shoulder, giving a small wave. "He's got a package for me."

Shunsui didn't answer and Doctor Granz turned to face him curiously. "I suppose you plan on taking a little revenge? I'll tell you now, I am immune to mostly every kind of pain…"

Doctor Granz's mouth hung open as he looked upon the large, black wolf. He didn't scream or shriek. He merely smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm glad I got to see you like this. It's truly beautiful and unique… Do you suppose Hell needs a scientist?"

The wolf growled, lunging forward and shredding his teeth over Doctor Granz's hand. The doctor exclaimed in pain, a moment later his other hand being completely torn off at the wrist. Doctor Granz laughed maniacally, insane from the pain. "Oooh, you are so cruel… you are playing with your food…" The wolf knocked Doctor Granz onto his back and snapped viciously at his throat, spit flying. "Go ahead, end me… Master Gilga will kill me now that Tesla is dead… I'm dead anyway…"

* * *

"Hey," Coyote called out to Jushiro, looking around the lawn in confusion. "Where did everyone go?"

"Well…" Jushiro turned in a small circle, looking at the women who had volunteered their services. "This is who came."

"Where are the men?" Coyote rephrased the question, smiling politely at the women as they considered him. "The soldiers you paid?"

"I did exactly as you said!" Jushiro began to fume. "And the little brat took me to a damn whorehouse. I wrote everything exactly as you showed me… I did everything perfectly…"

"Whoa… whoa, whoa… a whorehouse? That kid took you to a whorehouse?" Coyote pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "What a mama's boy."

"Nevermind that." Jushiro admonished. He hiked his thumb toward the wooden trunk and shook his head. "Three of the girls helping ran home because of this. It's very agitated."

"She, not it." Coyote reprimanded with a scowl. He looked around and whispered, "Where is Master? Back at the inn?"

"No, I left him at the depository, just like you told me to." Jushiro explained in annoyance. "Did you see him or not? I'm tired of being patient."

"Yes. He's fine. Did you bring him clothes?" Coyote questioned quickly. "This fire will draw attention. The sheriff is bound to come eventually, we have to hurry."

"I brought everything you asked for." Jushiro replied, tossing a large satchel to Coyote. "Do you what have to. I'm ready to get out of this place."

Nnoitra walked up the stairs and out of the dungeon, a maniacal smile on his face. He took the stairs slowly, methodically, his large feet hanging off the edge of each step. Blood was smeared on the steps and he wondered how he had not noticed the first time.

Without knocking he entered Cirucci's suite. It was completely ransacked. Everything of value was already gone. He threw open the cupboards and the empty closet and kneeled to look under the bed. There was no sign of Cirucci or of foul play. He picked up a vase of orchids from the side table and threw them at a portrait of Cirucci's mother in anger. "You sure jumped ship fast, little bitch."

Nnoitra walked quickly to the next set of rooms belonging to his Uncle Wilhelm. Wilhelm's room was also in disarray and Nnoitra's rage was beyond what he had been known to possess. He brought his mace down on the vanity chest, smashing the fine mirror into tiny shards. The shards flew in every direction, several of the projectiles burying themselves in his flesh.

Further enraged to the point he was seeing stars, he stormed to Tesla's chambers, searching every inch of the tidy boudoir. He dropped to the floor, inspecting the fine Persian rugs for blood. The room seemed untouched and even through his fury that gave him some relief. Wherever Tesla was at the moment, he hadn't run away from him.

"Szayel." Nnoitra murmured as an afterthought. In fact, he had just remembered that they had guests at all. Nnoitra jogged toward the salon, carrying the heavy mace in both hands.

* * *

"You should go in," Sung-Sun whispered, rubbing her hand over Jushiro's shoulder.

Jushiro smiled sadly and shook his head. "I want to."

"Then why are you out here?" Sung-Sun continued to press, crossing her arms. "Both of your friends are in there…"

"I can't go in." Jushiro answered simply. "I don't have the same sort of invulnerability they do."

"You mean the curse they're under?" Sung-Sun questioned. Jushiro looked at Sung-Sun in surprise and Sung-Sun merely smiled, "I've seen lots of strange things in the years I have worked for Mama Tier. You don't seem exactly pure yourself…"

"There is a difference between killing in self-defense or battle and killing to kill…" Jushiro explained slowly. "If I go inside and end up killing someone innocent, I pay with my soul."

"You're worried about your soul?" Sung-Sun laughed. "You're still so young. Only an aged man makes amends…"

"Yeah, well," Jushiro replied with a shake of his head. "My companions are attracted to dark souls. They reap them. The more sins I commit, the more dangerous they become. They can't even help it, it's their job."

"Hmmm." Sung-Sun said thoughtfully, covering her face with her long sleeve. "That's quite a predicament. So now here you are… helplessly waiting for your friend."

"I'm not helpless." Jushiro retorted impatiently. "If I am under attack or clearly attending to someone who is, I have full reign."

"Sounds complicated." Sung-Sun noted dryly.

"Yeah, it is," Jushiro admitted, feeling like he couldn't properly breathe in the Western style pants. He tapped his foot impatiently; forcing himself to smile at the few women who had remained after the house had been dominated. "I guess God doesn't see things in black and white."

"After all of this you still believe in God?" Sung-Sun shook her head with a laugh. Clearly she found the idea ludicrous.

"I believe more _now_ than I did before." Jushiro confided seriously. "I've met the Devil himself. He exists. If he exists and hasn't devoured the world completely, I believe there is has to be someone stopping him."

"Is that him?" Sung-Sun pointed toward the house.

Shunsui met Jushiro's gaze and he smiled crookedly, his brown eyes wrinkling at the corners. He ran forward, and despite Shunsui's size, it appeared so graceful. Jushiro laughed to see Shunsui's spirits so high. And then, before he knew it, he was running too.

They collided with enough force to knock the wind out of both of them, but they didn't seem to mind. Jushiro wasn't sure what to expect next, perhaps Shunsui's hands roaming over him and pulling him closer. Perhaps he would kiss him passionately right there on the lawn in front of curious eyes. And would Jushiro let him? At this moment, he believed he would.

Instead Shunsui grabbed Jushiro's hands, holding them tightly in his. His head fell forward onto Jushiro's shoulder and they stood in silence for a long while. Shunsui's warmth was like the sun and Jushiro realized how dearly he had missed it. Jushiro cleared his throat before speaking, "I missed you."

Shunsui nodded silently, unable to speak as his throat constricted painfully. Jushiro released Shunsui's hands and stroked his hair, surprised to find it wet. Of course Shunsui had bathed before redressing and Jushiro inhaled the scent of the soap happily. "I am so relieved…"

Again Shunsui made no response and Jushiro sighed. He had to hear him speak. He had to hear his voice again. He needed to hear him laugh, to tease him, anything to eliminate the terrible screams that Jushiro had heard last. "I was scared," it was a simple confession for most, but not for Jushiro Ukitake.

"Me too." Shunsui spoke at last. Jushiro had expected a hoarse voice, gruff from misuse but his vocal chords had healed as well. Jushiro held Shunsui at an arm's length and inspected him. His hair was brushed and clean, his clothes were freshly laundered, and his handsome face was unmarred.

"Don't ever leave me again." Jushiro blurt out so suddenly that he surprised even himself.

"Okay," Shunsui agreed, his large warm hands entangling in Jushiro's white locks. "I won't." Shunsui's lips pressed Jushiro's softly. It was a delicate kiss followed by another and another until Jushiro had lost his breath. "I love you."

"I…" Jushiro panicked. "I… me too."

"Nuh uh." Shunsui clicked his tongue playfully, pulling Jushiro's bottom lip into his mouth gently. "Say it. Say it just once and I'll cherish it forever."

Jushiro knocked his forehead against Shunsui's softly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, "I love you."

* * *

"Szayel! Szayel?" Nnoitra called out, throwing the double doors of the salon wide open. He held his breath anxiously, the mace shaking as his hands trembled. "Is Tesla in here?" Nnoitra paused, his head tilting slowly from one side to the other, his mouth agape. "Why're you here? Where is Szayel? Where's Tesla?"

"Come inside, Nnoitra." Tier Halibel instructed calmly, crossing her legs as she adjusted herself in the chair. Nnoitra approached slowly, jumping as the doors were shut behind him. He cried out in shock, cursing himself afterward, as two women latched the doors of the salon. "I've been waiting for you."

"Where's Tesla? Where's the doctor?" Nnoitra repeated quietly, his nerves on edge.

"Dead." Tier answered simply, sadistically gaining pleasure from Nnoitra's distorted expressions of grief.

"Why Tesla?" Nnoitra moaned miserably. "He was your own nephew! He never hurt anyone!"

"He allowed you to continue with your wickedness. He was guilty of inaction." Tier stood from her chair, pulling a pointed dagger from behind her back. She removed the shawl wrapping her face and she smiled as Nnoitra grimaced.

"Where is he?" Nnoitra demanded, pointing his mace at the two women behind him threateningly. "I want to see him."

Tier lifted a thin finger, pointing behind the sofa. Nnoitra rushed over, dropping the mace to the floor noisily. He screamed in anger, his knees buckling and sending him onto the ground. He balled his hands into fists and beat down on the wooden floor in anguish.

Tesla was laid on the floor, a blood soaked cloth covering his face, his blonde locks dyed startling pink with blood. Nnoitra removed the cloth, gasping as Tesla's brown eyes seemed to be staring straight at him. Tesla's chest had been mauled and his entire body was speckled with bloody spray. It had been a most violent end.

Nnoitra spared a moment's glance toward Doctor Granz's prone body. He had suffered a similar yet more gruesome fate, his hands and feet severed off and missing. Doctor Granz's throat had been mutilated and Nnoitra suspected he was in fact decapitated. His entire body had been ravaged by a murderous culprit full of absolute hatred and rage.

"Who did this?" Nnoitra asked, lifting Tesla from the ground and laying him on the couch. He took off his vest, placing it gently over Tesla's haunting face. "Who killed him? Was it you?"

"No." Tier admitted, bringing the sharp tip of the dagger to the end of her finger. She cut herself, squeezing her fingertip until several drops of blood dripped down her hand.

"What are you doing?" Nnoitra narrowed his eyes, picking up the mace he had abandoned on the floor.

"I was told it is attracted to fresh blood." Tier answered, her green eyes smoldering in the candlelight.

"It? What?" Nnoitra asked, shrugging his shoulders, trying to convince even himself he was not terrified.

"_Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head." _

The latched doors of the salon shook and the doorknob rattled. "What the fuck is that?" Nnoitra backed toward the wall, the mace held in front of him defensively.

"I'm not exactly sure myself." Tier admitted, nodding her head in gesture to the two other women. They unlatched the door and backed away quickly, kneeling down on the floor with their heads bowed.

"_Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head." _ The voice sang from the other side of the door threateningly. Nnoitra glowered at the door, his eyes opening wide as the handle began to turn. The door opened slowly, creaking the whole way. Nnoitra shivered, the skin of his arms goosepimpling.

Nnoitra saw nothing and perhaps that was worse. The doorway was empty and he nearly shouted in terror. He turned toward Tier as she approached, a frown turning down his face. "Why're you here, woman?"

"I want you to try and kill me." Tier murmured, her green eyes staring into the emptiness at the door.

"No! Mama Halibel!" Apacci and Mila-Rose cried out in unison, lifting their heads from their kneeling positions.

"Shush." Tier ordered, sparing them a rebuking look.

"What? And why should I?" Nnoitra demanded, as if the question was absolutely ludicrous.

"Well, because I plan on killing you." Tier answered, turning her attention back to the open door. She drew the knife across her arm, gasping as her skin was sliced open. Blood poured down, dripping onto the floor.

"I don't want to…" Nnoitra said softly and Tier lifted her head in surprise. "You're my mother, ain't you?"

"You're an animal. You have no right to live." Tier insisted rushing forward and stabbing her dagger into Nnoitra's body. He defended himself with a cry, the knife piercing through his thin arm repeatedly. He struck out, easily sending Tier to the floor.

"_Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head." _

Nnoitra cursed loudly and colorfully, jumping from one foot to the other in fear. "Fuck this. Just make it stop. I don't want to hear this anymore! Please!"

_'What are you doing? That hurts! Stop! Please stop!' a small child's voice floated into the room._

Nnoitra's eyes opened wide and he backed toward the window slowly. He let out a shriek as Coyote strode into the room, pulling his glove off of his hand with a sigh. He looked from Nnoitra to Tier silently before stepping to the side and leaning against the wall expectantly.

_'Be quiet, child!' a woman hissed. 'You must do as I say…'_

_'I wish you were never born! You're no good! Just like your useless father! You little fucker! You worthless shit!'_

_'Owww! Stop! That hurts!' the child screamed in agony. _

"What is this?" Tier asked suddenly, her eyes wide with panic.

'_Here comes a candle to light you to bed, Here comes a chopper to chop off your head.' The woman sang gleefully. 'Hold still, little one…'_

"I don't want to hear anymore! Make it fucking stop!" Nnoitra growled, dropping the mace to the floor and covering his ears with his hands.

"It will end in a moment." Coyote whispered, focusing intently on Tier's trembling figure.

_'What are you doing? Leave the boy alone! Stop! You're killing him!' a man shouted in alarm._

_ 'A witch! She's a witch! She has to burn!' a chorus of angry voices shouted._

_'If you burn me, I will curse you all! I will start with you, Burggraf Odelschwanck!' Tier threatened. 'I'll ruin you!'_

"I…" Tier began in shock, shaking her head as Apacci and Mila-Rose gasped in disbelief. "I didn't kill that man! I didn't! Nel will tell you! It was Nnoitra!"

"I don't remember doing it!" Nnoitra wailed, suddenly his entire demeanor collapsing into despair. "I don't remember…I know I did it, but I just don't know why…"

"What is happening… what was in that box?" Tier questioned, fumbling for the dagger as Coyote approached her.

"It doesn't matter." Coyote exhaled slowly, resting his hand on the top of her head softly. He patted her blonde hair before pulling away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You won't have to keep up with your lies for much longer."

"I'm a witch I will curse you! I will ruin you!" Tier shouted, thrusting her dagger at Coyote. "I won't be outsmarted by a man!"

"You've already been judged." Coyote sighed heavily. "And you're going to pay for what you've done."

"It's not fair!" Tier shouted. "I never wanted to get married! I didn't want children! He was a nuisance! And they! They tortured me! The Burggraf mutilated my face! I was once beautiful and he ruined me!"

The candles extinguished themselves and several people in the room screamed. The screaming intensified as Tier began to be torn apart by a small creature. She screamed and struck out at the beast and then she moved no more. Coyote cleared his throat, lighting a match and relighting a few of the closest candles.

Apacci and Mila-Rose screamed in horror once they saw Tier's half eaten body. They screamed even louder, tears streaming from their eyes as they saw the creature at fault. It was a sickly creature, resembling the corpse of a child. It was yellowed and bruised and smeared with grime and gore. "Don't run or she will chase you." Coyote instructed the women, walking over to place his hand upon Nnoitra's head.

Coyote stood there for a long moment, looking down into Nnoitra's wide gray eyes. "You're so warm." Nnoitra said at last, swallowing a thick lump in his throat.

Coyote shook his head and squatted in front of the giant with a sigh. "You have got to straighten yourself out."

"Huh?" Nnoitra asked in confusion.

"You're not bad in your heart." Coyote explained. "I can tell… but you can't keep hurting people. That's wrong. You don't know any better, I suppose, but now you do, okay? You cannot hurt other people. You cannot force them to be around you or to love you…"

At those words Nnoitra's eyes welled up with tears and Coyote stood up. "I'm all alone… I'm all alone…"

Coyote snapped his fingers, wrapping his hand around the small hand of his cursed sister. He squeezed it gently and led her from the room. He walked slowly, his heart heavy in his chest.

"Is it finished?" Jushiro asked as Coyote placed Lilinette in the waiting trunk. She barely resisted and Jushiro wondered why they both seemed unusually subdued. Coyote shrugged his shoulders and after locking the trunk, replaced his glove.

Shunsui lifted the trunk to his shoulder, groaning uncomfortably as it settled. "Let's get the fuck out of here. I fucking hate the Holy Roman Empire."

"Okay, let's go." Jushiro agreed.

Glass shattered behind them and they turned around in time to see a large object plummet from the third story window. It landed on the rocky ground below and smashed into several pieces. Jushiro considered giving into curiosity but his two companions' reactions had answered his question. The scent of blood filled the air and Nnoitra Gilga breathed his wretched last breath.


	11. Love Cervere

**Hello again! YamatosSenpai here! Thank you for reading The Woods of Arcadia. Tite Kubo gave me an amazing catalog of characters to use and I thank him humbly… Please be patient with this chapter as I set up the next "Arc" of the story. I do feel my best work is dialogue driven BUT I also know my most loyal fans crave the action. Please enjoy and review if you so choose. **

**Part XII: Love Cervere**

_"A Panther is a creature out of ancient myth that resembles a big cat with a multicoloured medieval belief after feasting the panther will sleep in a cave for a total of three days. After this period ends, the panther roars, in the process emitting a sweet smelling odor. This odor draws in any creatures who smell it (the dragon being the only creature immune) and the cycle begins ancient Greeks believed the panther was one of the favored mounts of the god Dionysus. Other names for this creature are pantera, pantere, and love cervere."_

-Listing from Medieval Bestiary

* * *

"I'm tired." Coyote complained irritably, halting on the very spot.

"Come on, we're miles and miles away from anything. We can't stop now." Shunsui called over his shoulder, grimacing under the weight of the wooden trunk he carried.

"I'm fucking tired, Shunsui." Coyote shouted, plopping onto the hard, frozen ground. He pulled his knees to his chest with a scowl, wrapping his arms around his legs. "I'm tired of walking. I'm tired of being so fucking cold. I'm tired of you. Why are you in charge anyway? Who made you the leader?"

Shunsui shook his head, laughing humorlessly; he slid the trunk down his back and to the ground. Shunsui brushed his sweaty hands off and rolled his shoulders backward. "Yabbe, yabbe…"

"Yabbe, yabbe…" Coyote mocked angrily. "You say that all the time and I don't even know what that means."

"It means 'I can't believe how stupid the people around me are.'" Shunsui snapped.

"Shunsui, Coyote, shut up." Jushiro resisted the urge to rap them both on the top of their heads. "I am not your mother. Don't force me to treat you like children."

"Just leave me here to hibernate." Coyote cried out, throwing himself onto the ground dramatically.

"Wolves don't hibernate." Shunsui groaned impatiently. "Jackass."

"So I'm a bear instead." Coyote muttered, opening his eyes in shock as he was hoisted off of the ground. "Ah! Ukitake! What the hell are you doing? Jushiro?"

Jushiro smacked his hand several times against Coyote's rear roughly, his hand stinging. Coyote whined, letting his body fall limp against Jushiro's broad figure. "I have five little brothers and two little sisters…" Jushiro huffed as Shunsui lifted the trunk to his shoulders without another word. "I am not afraid to spank a few naughty children."

"This is so humiliating…" Coyote exhaled heavily, hanging over Jushiro's shoulder like a hunting trophy.

"Yeah, I bet it is," Shunsui laughed merrily. The sound was very welcome after the last few weeks of nearly complete silence from him.

"I can walk on my own, Ukitake-san," Coyote grumbled in embarrassment.

"Oh?" Jushiro's green eyes sparkled playfully. "Your tantrum has passed?"

"Whatever," Coyote slipped down from Jushiro's shoulder and the two other men laughed heartily. "You are both peasants." They only laughed harder and Coyote stalked ahead of them in anger. "I hope you both get pubic lice."

"We've done it now…" Shunsui whispered to Jushiro. "We've been cursed."

"Keep laughing." Coyote called over his shoulder. "I'll give you fleas next."

"What was that?" Shunsui teased playfully. "You want to carry the trunk the next hundred miles?"

"I have weak ankles." Coyote replied turning and trotting backward, a smirk on his handsome face. "You are big and fat, much better suited for heavy lifting."

"I'm not fat." Shunsui laughed. "Wolves have winter coats."

"You're hairy enough." Jushiro quipped and Shunsui's eyes widened in surprise. Coyote howled in laughter and a guilty smile spread across Jushiro's face. "I apologize, that came out before I could think about it."

"Uh huh." Shunsui shook his head and pursed his lips in playful indignation. "Some people just can't handle all of this..." Shunsui wiggled his hips, nearly losing his balance as the trunk rolled to the side. He overcorrected and the trunk fell to the ground, the lid splintering loudly. "Oh, fuck."

"What the hell? How could you drop her?" Coyote screamed running toward the trunk in horror.

"I didn't! The trunk rolled over on its own and nearly took my hand with it!" Shunsui kneeled on the ground examining the smashed wood anxiously. The chains rattled loudly and Shunsui jumped in alarm. "So creepy…" he murmured nervously, brushing his hands over the cracked wood.

"It's not time to wake up, Lilinette, my dear…" Coyote spoke soothingly, glowering at Shunsui whenever the larger man looked up. "This imbecile dropped you… go back to sleep…" There was a bloodcurdling scream and the chest was knocked onto its side. Coyote and Shunsui leapt forward, both too late, gaping openmouthed in shock as the wooden trunk rolled down the hill and smashed open against a tree.

"Kneel down! Now!" Shunsui barked at Jushiro sliding down the sloped hill after Coyote. Coyote reached the trunk first and jumped onto the shards of wood, using his weight to keep the creature in place. Coyote's body shook and jerked and went rolling as the chains burst. Metal links flew through the air, a piece striking Shunsui in the eye.

Shunsui crouched on the ground, holding his eye in silence. Blood streamed down from the socket and Shunsui found it nearly impossible to think of anything else. He stared down at the creature as it rummaged through the splintered wood. He wondered only a moment before the creature brought up a shard of wood, brandishing it like a dagger.

"Coyote…" Shunsui called down to the motionless form. "I know you're awake..."

"Nuh uh." Coyote laid face down on the ground, moving his head from side to side.

"I'm being threatened." Shunsui groaned, pulling himself to his feet. "And I don't fight girls."

"Such a gentleman." Coyote murmured, pulling his glove from his hand and snapping his fingers. He pulled himself into a sitting position and sighed, opening his arms to receive her as she scrambled forward. "Aren't you cold?"

"Soooo cold…" the creature hissed as she ran toward Coyote. "Soooo hungry…" She bit down on Coyote's neck, her teeth tearing into his flesh.

"No! No!" Coyote scolded her, inserting his fingers into her mouth to pry open her jaw. "No biting!" Coyote shook his head adamantly, groaning as she chomped her jaw down on his fingers. She couldn't tear through the flesh of his cursed hand and it seemed to rouse her back to her senses.

"I'm sorry." The child whined, rubbing her head against Coyote's shoulder, much like a cat. "I'm just so hungry…"

"This box is beyond repair." Shunsui called over to them, kicking at the pile of wood with a scowl. "This complicates things."

"Then start a fire." Coyote ordered, wrapping his coat around Lilinette's small shoulders. "It's too cold out here for her. She doesn't even have shoes."

"I hate to be an ass here, but we can't exactly let her walk behind us the rest of the way." Shunsui scratched at his goatee with a frown. "She's gonna attack us in the middle of the night or run off and attack someone else…"

"So cold. So hungry." Lilinette repeated as she snuggled against Coyote's chest for warmth. Shunsui had always been alarmed by the child-like demon but the longer he looked at her the more and more human she seemed. She had fingers and toes and a cute little nose. _If you ignore the rotting flesh and bloodied body she's not so bad, _Shunsui thought with a groan.

"Here." Jushiro extended his hand and offered a long, thick piece of jerky to Lilinette.

"Don't get too close…" Shunsui hissed in warning. It was quite possible that the creature would eat Jushiro and himself for that matter.

Lilinette sniffed the air, grabbing the jerky and sinking her teeth into it. She growled in effort, chewing on the rough meat and smacking her lips in satisfaction. She devoured it all and without a word extended her hand out for more. Jushiro simply smiled and handed her another salty strip of meat.

"You know…" Jushiro spoke softly as he settled onto the ground next to Coyote. "I've always wondered… is the box magic?" Everyone turned and looked at the pile of broken wood and sighed. It certainly didn't seem to have any magical properties. "The voices that would come from it… have we really destroyed something so powerful or…?"

"Or is it her?" Shunsui completed the thought as he too settled down on the other side of Coyote.

"So cold." Lilinette groaned.

"Is that all she ever says?" Shunsui wracked his mind in recollection. Had he ever heard the creature say more than those few simple sentences?

"I can speak, asshole." Lilinette snapped back so quickly that Jushiro and Coyote both began to laugh.

"Oh, now, now…" Jushiro chastised softly. "That language does not befit a lady." Lilinette didn't need to formulate a reply; the look she shot at Jushiro said it all. Jushiro clicked his tongue and shrugged. "Children grow up too fast nowadays."

"You really sound like an old man, ya know?" Lilinette replied. Shunsui and Coyote both shot a look at Jushiro as if to say 'Are you really fighting with the flesh-eating, mind-reading monster?'

"Ah, forget it. Apparently good manners have gone out of fashion." Jushiro laid down on the leaf strewn forest floor, propping his hands under his head like a pillow. He sighed comfortably before bolting upright and pointing a finger at Lilinette. "Wait! How on Earth do _you_ speak Japanese?"

"Huh? What the hell is Japanese?" Lilinette snapped, looking up into Coyote's face in confusion.

"When you speak…" Shunsui tapped his fingers thoughtfully. "It's in many different languages."

"Huh, now that you mention it…" Coyote scratched his head in deliberation. "Even your French was shitty to begin with."

"Well excuse me…" Lilinette stood up, her head barely above Coyote's while he sat. She pulled at the hair of his sideburns roughly and knocked their foreheads together. "I am English."

"This is surreal." Jushiro confessed with a tense laugh. "You seem so normal. I never expected you to sit here and converse with us. I don't see why you were even in the trunk to begin with."

"Nothing rings a bell?" Shunsui rolled his eyes before raising his hands and imitating a monster's walk.

"The trunk is for her own safety." Coyote insisted, sensing Shunsui's motion behind him and striking out blindly. "She had already died when I signed the contract…" Coyote whispered, divulging for the first time a bit of his past to the other two men. "The airtight container slows her decomposition. And ignoring the fact she looks dead, she also has no impulse control and would feast upon any number of people before I could stop her."

"Tch." Lilinette grumbled.

"The only reason she is behaving herself now is that there isn't anyone to eat." Coyote's blue eyes settled on Jushiro. "Well no one she sees as meat."

"Thank you for not eating me." Jushiro smiled amiably and the action surprised the two men. He reached out a large hand and ruffled her filthy hair. "Come on, these two will set up a fire and we will find the water."

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Shunsui interrupted, exchanging looks with Coyote.

"There is no one out here and besides, we can't have anyone see her looking like this…" Jushiro gestured to her horrifying state of uncleanliness. "I would rather not be sent to prison."

Shunsui shuddered violently and Jushiro immediately regretted suggesting such an outcome. Shunsui nodded and gestured them away with his hand. "True. Go on. Hurry up and come right back."

"Be a good girl." Coyote called after them, narrowing his eyes as a mischievous smile spread across Lilinette's lips. "Hey! I mean it! Don't try to drown him or nothing!" Lilinette began to skip alongside Jushiro, reaching out to hold his hand in hers. Coyote sputtered, hopping to his feet, "Do you hear me Lilinette Gingerbuck?! You be good, dammit!"

"Eh, relax a bit." Shunsui groaned as he climbed to his feet. "He's good with kids."

"What? I hardly think that's the issue here." Coyote groaned apprehensively.

"Relax…" Shunsui repeated pushing his thumb forcefully against the middle of Coyote's forehead. Coyote moaned and closed his eyes, it felt so peaceful. "Jushiro can handle himself. The worst that could happen is she could run for it, in which case we will go and get her. She's fast, I know that from what I've seen so far, but we're faster."

"We have to get a new trunk." Coyote whispered, looking over his shoulder to check that she was out of earshot. "She's murderous. She is a danger to anything with a beating heart."

"Okay…" Shunsui agreed. "I just don't know how that's possible without tools."

"And I am saying that we don't have the luxury of waiting." Coyote hissed. "You weren't there at the beginning. You didn't see the things she is capable of. Whole houses, even the children. She will devour anything and everything. She is never full…"

"What do we do then?" Shunsui questioned. "All we have is broken chain and broken wood."

"I'll need you to do it." Coyote exhaled heavily. "I can't. I can't do it."

"Do what?" Shunsui asked exasperated. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

Coyote gestured to the silver urn at the top of the hill, "In there."

"What? She can't fit in there! I know she's small but come on!" Shunsui began, shaking his head. "Ashes can fit because they are teeny tiny… oh, no. No. You can't be serious, can you?"

"I am serious. I can't do it but you could…" Coyote suggested slowly.

"Hell no! I cannot cut your sister up, Coyote." Shunsui mouthed the words in shock.

"You have to!" Coyote whispered back. "She'll go back together in a few days."

"That's not the point!" Shunsui breathed, the whole exchange no more than a whisper in volume. "She's a girl! And a kid girl! That's two big no-no's for me…"

"She is _my_ sister!" Coyote hissed, smacking Shunsui on the shoulder. "Stop being so damn selfish."

"There has to be another way!" Shunsui mouthed in response, slapping at Coyote's hands irritably.

"What the fuck are you bastards doing?"

Coyote and Shunsui turned, looking up at a young man with a shock of powdery blue hair. "Who are you?" Shunsui asked after a long silence, gesturing for Coyote to retrieve the urn.

"Eh, I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." The man introduced himself with a hitch of his thumb. "I've been looking for the two of you's everywhere."

"And why is that exactly?" Coyote asked, puffing his chest out as he approached the young man. He reached for the urn, mortified as Grimmjow hooked his finger around the handle and lifted it into his grasp.

"Did you think you were alone?" Grimmjow asked with a wide smirk. "Did you think you were the first?"

"What are you talking about?" Shunsui barked, growing impatient. "Quit beating around the bush. Why were you looking for us? How do you know who we are?"

"Well, I don't know _who_ you are but I know _what_ you are…" Grimmjow explained, tossing the urn to Coyote forcefully. "And since you left such a mess in my home I decided to pay you a little visit."

"Your home?" Coyote exchanged a confused look with Shunsui.

"A little place in Luxembourg." Grimmjow explained flashing two rows of perfectly white teeth. "You made quite a mess of my subordinates."

"Oh shit." Coyote blurt out before covering his mouth in embarrassment. "You mean that Granz guy and the others?"

"Exactly." Grimmjow's smile was absolutely terrifying, his intense blue gaze burning into the two men. "My entire crew was wiped out except for Di Roy and he was so fucking scared he's completely useless to me."

"Good. They were pricks anyway." Coyote retorted.

"Look, I'm remarkably not here to fight…" Grimmjow continued after a long pause. "I just wanted to see how weak the Master's new bitches were."

"What?"

"I already told you, did you really think you're the first?" Grimmjow let out a strange roar and scrambled forward on his hands and feet. His hands were warped, with long thin claws and he scratched up the tree trunk and leapt over their heads in an instant. "You have no fucking clue how many of us there are."

"You signed a contract?" Shunsui realized belatedly.

"Yep. And I did my time too." Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest and smirked confidently. "I served him for one hundred years alright, over two thousand fucking years ago."

"Two thousand…" Coyote and Shunsui sighed in unison.

"How are you…?" Shunsui began to question him, his brown eyes wide in disbelief.

"How am I still alive?" Grimmjow finished the question with a shrug. "You know what he wants right? You know he wants his own permanent body here on Earth? Well, how is he gonna do that? He does it by giving away all the pieces until one day, his entire body is here. And then," Grimmjow explained with a maniacal grin. "He's gonna reap them. He's gonna come a-calling on us. He's gonna take back our gifts. And then he's gonna be fucking unstoppable."

"You have a piece as well?" Coyote asked.

"Yeah, of course." Grimmjow barked in laughter. "My fucking guts."

"My hand." Coyote replied simply. Grimmjow and Coyote looked toward Shunsui expectantly and he sighed in surrender.

"A small little collection of bone and cord called the spine." Shunsui answered with a tight smile. After a few moments of awkward silence Shunsui spoke again, "So have you come for retribution? If so, I can assure you that is the very reason those men had to die."

"No, I already told you that, keep up. I came for another reason." Grimmjow spoke softly, his demeanor suddenly sobered. "I came to warn you, once the contract is up, the contract is up. Whatever he promised you or gave you will disappear…"

"I figured as much." Shunsui replied dryly. "Everything will go back to how it should be."

"Not exactly." Grimmjow challenged. "You won't. A hundred years is a long time to suffer. Two thousand is even worse. What keeps you alive isn't your contract, it's the piece of him inside you."

"And there's something else I need to tell you," Grimmjow continued. "That bastard, that motherfucking bastard isn't content with you two schmucks. He has dozens of helpers at any given time."

"Well then he's pretty much won, hasn't he?" Shunsui sighed, calculating the number of "gifts" that would have been given out over at least two thousand years.

"Not all who sign a contract are compatible with a part of the Master. And not all who are compatible live. When you die, the piece dies too. After a period of regeneration, he has to find someone else to take it."

"But we can't die… can we?" Coyote asked.

"We can't die _easily_…" Grimmjow corrected with a wide smile. "There are many ways for us to die though."

"Why are you telling us this?" Shunsui asked suspiciously. "What are you after?"

"I make it my business to mind my own business," Grimmjow stated gruffly. "But when you wandered so close to my den curiosity got the best of me. I may seem sentimental but I wanted to see the ol' bastard one last time," Grimmjow gestured to the urn. "The next time I see him, he'll gut me like a pig."

"How many of us are there? That you know of?" Shunsui asked abruptly.

"Hmmm…" Grimmjow paused in thought. "I was never really good with numbers… I'd say, right now there are probably three hundred plus."

"Oh wow." Coyote whistled lowly.

"I'll also warn you about something else," Grimmjow cleared his throat. "There is a group, a little one, I'll admit, that hunts our kind. They know how to kill us and they do it well."

"Where?" Shunsui demanded. "England? France? Luxembourg?"

"Everywhere." Grimmjow replied with a shrug. "The Quincy are everywhere."

"Great." Shunsui groaned, rubbing the back of his head in frustration.

"Well, I'm off then," Grimmjow called out, scrambling up the trunk of a tree with ease.

"Wait." Coyote rushed forward, waving his hands in a halting gesture. "I don't really believe that you'd show up randomly and give us all this information for free… nothing is free…"

"Ha!" Grimmjow barked in laughter. "Nothing is free? That's something poor people say… Besides, what could the two of you possibly give me? You saw my endless riches and that's only a small, little portion… I don't even care about money… not really…" Grimmjow continued, standing perpendicular to the tree trunk in a gravity defying display of power.

"So why track us so far?" Shunsui questioned. "If not money, what do you desire?"

"Well, you guys are weak so it doesn't really matter," Grimmjow began to explain slowly, a smirk twisting his handsome face. "You can't give me what I want." Grimmjow swung around a branch limberly, hanging by his knees upside down. "I've lived a long time and when I found the bodies of my crew I thought someone had finally come for me. But nah, you two are hapless children."

"Hapless?" Coyote shook his head with a humorless laugh.

"Children?" Shunsui groaned.

"Don't deny it…" Grimmjow smiled, slowly flipping himself over and landing feet first on the ground. "Just the fact there are two of you is proof enough." Coyote and Shunsui shared a look of confusion and Grimmjow simply laughed. He brushed his thinly clawed fingers over their shoulders and smiled. "You are both wolves, right? Two dominant males can't share a territory, which would mean, you two _aren't_ dominant males…"

"Eh, I don't feel fighting between us is necessary." Shunsui shrugged.

"Yeah, it's a pain. And if I drove him off I'd have twice the work to do…" Coyote added in agreement.

"You're still both very young… just little cubs…" Grimmjow chewed on a clawed finger thoughtfully. "In another fifty or so years you'll have reached puberty and you'll be at each other's throats..."

"I'm starting to think you're just making fun of us." Coyote suggested with a frown.

"Hey, don't take it personally, I've met thousands of people like you and every time they let me down." Grimmjow explained with a noncommittal shrug. "I'll tell you what… If you wake up one morning and you realize what I've told ya is true, come find me. I'll just warn ya now, if you can't kill me, you can't kill the Master."

"How do you know…?" Coyote began to ask, his voice faltering as Shunsui's hands squeezed his shoulders gently.

"Oh, come on now…" Grimmjow chuckled. "Everyone wants to kill the Master."

A branch snapped behind them and Shunsui and Coyote turned expectantly, searching the thicket for a sign of movement. A deer thrashed through the brush and Shunsui and Coyote turned their attention back to the mysterious man who was no longer there.

They exchanged a look and sighed heavily. "And he's gone."

"That was really odd." Coyote whispered and Shunsui shook his head in agreement. "I mean how the fuck could I not smell him? He was tracking us and I couldn't tell?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with you?" Shunsui asked in all seriousness, rapping his hand on top of Coyote's head. "You know I'm terrible at tracking… it's up to you…"

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu!" Coyote shook Shunsui's hand off of him and crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you think he'll be back?"

"Didn't sound like it…" Shunsui muttered, honestly befuddled by the whole exchange.

"So…" Coyote sighed. "Rock, paper, scissors who has to tell Jushiro?"

"Oh, man," Shunsui shuddered. "We have a broken trunk, a walking corpse and now a mysterious fucking wood sprite."

"Don't say it like that," Coyote grunted. "She's not a corpse…"

"I dislike you." Shunsui insisted. "I really want to like you but you make it impossible…"

"Says the man who was kissing me like a blushing maid but a few days past." Coyote teased, ducking out of Shunsui's reach as he lunged forward.

"Oh, man," Shunsui challenged playfully chasing after Coyote and sending him rolling down the hill. "That guy was right. I have the strongest urge to dominate you into submission…"

"Oh, how dreadful…" Coyote bayed in exaggerated misery. "I don't want to have to kill you…" Coyote swatted at Shunsui with the sleeve of his coat before suddenly halting in his tracks. "Wait! Shhh! What was that?"

"Boo!" Grimmjow cried, dropping from a branch overhead and tossing a thick, heavy rope to Shunsui with a grin. "A token of friendship."

"Huh?" Shunsui asked in surprise, looking from the rope to Grimmjow in confusion. "What the hell is this?"

"It's a rope." Grimmjow shook his head with a laugh, believing Shunsui to be the slowest mind amongst them. "You tie things with it."

"Why are you giving us a rope?" Coyote asked with a frown.

"For your little avatar." Grimmjow explained, looking from one to the other. "You can't exactly let it wander about, killing to and fro…"

"What's an avatar?" Shunsui asked slowly, beginning to feel dense.

"It's…" Grimmjow paused in thought, scratching his long nails through his powdery blue hair. "Ah, man, how to explain it… it's an object that holds a piece of a deity… in this case Master…"

"My sister?" Coyote spat, shaking his head in refusal. "My sister was cursed is all…"

"Oh, I see…" Grimmjow replied impatiently. "She probably ate human flesh a lot before you signed your contract. And I'm guessing the rotting flesh is hereditary…"

"Ignore him and explain yourself." Shunsui requested as politely as he could muster.

"She's dead." Grimmjow exclaimed as if that itself was an explanation. "Dead people don't walk and talk, do they?"

"Well not in normal circumstances, no, but this is a unique situation…"

"Get the fuck out! You guys are special?" Grimmjow's blue eyes sparkled mischievously and he turned as if to walk away. "I suppose I don't have anything useful to tell ya after all…"

"Wait!" Coyote called out reluctantly. "What are you talking about?"

"What do you say?" Grimmjow asked with a frown.

"What?"

"What do you say when you want something?" Grimmjow continued, yawning in boredom.

"Uh…" Coyote stammered. Grimmjow gave a small wave and Coyote called after him urgently, "Please! Please tell me."

"That little avatar isn't your sister." Grimmjow explained with a sympathetic frown. "It may look like her and talk like her, but once you are dead you are dead. And once you are dead, your body is free domain, no contract required." Grimmjow paused to let the information settle in Coyote's mind. "That is your sister's rotting body but her soul is wherever it was meant to go, for better or for worse."

"So my contract… when I signed it and she was already dead. I got nothing…" Coyote realized in horror. He wiped at the moisture in his eyes and he swallowed roughly. "But… but I had to get something… I…"

"You got bamboozled." Grimmjow stated matter-of-factly. "He just took advantage of your feelings and ignorance and used her body to host a piece of his."

"What? She has a piece? How?" Shunsui asked curiously. As an afterthought he placed a comforting hand on Coyote's shoulder.

"Goodbye, you bastards are too fucking stupid for me." Grimmjow cursed, buffering his nails on the leg of his pants. "I don't actually like kids very much and I find you rather annoying."

"Hey! You're the old fucking fogey who was around with Jesus, so get over yourself!" Coyote shouted and to his surprise Grimmjow merely grinned in response.

"Well, actually, I was a wee bit before the man, but I get your point." Grimmjow conceded with a small bow. "I wish I could tell you more, but I have got to run. I can't let the little avatar see me."

"Really? Why? Where are you going?"

"Oh, now, loves, calm down…" Grimmjow replied playfully. "I'll keep an eye on ya. And when I'm good and ready I'll come to you, but you've got to lose the avatar. Everything it sees, he sees."

"But… she's my little sister…" Coyote spoke softly.

"No." Grimmjow shook his head adamantly. "It's a little wrapper with nothing but crumbs of memories."

"We don't know you! We have no reason to believe you at all!" Coyote shouted. "In fact, you are pretty daft looking to me!"

"Fine." Grimmjow raised his hands in surrender. "Go on then. Take the rope, free of charge. I don't care. But when your contract expires and the little thing goes wild on ya and tries to eat ya and consume that ugly, ol' hand of yours… you'll know I was being truthful…" Grimmjow scaled a tree and leaned languidly against a branch. "You know, you're not the first stupid bastard to get stuck with an avatar for an entire century. I learned from my own mistake, little cub. I suggest you learn from someone else's."

Shunsui and Coyote stood in absolute silence for a very long time, only stirring once they heard Jushiro and Lilinette returning through the forest. Lilinette ran ahead of Jushiro, her hair and skin scrubbed clean. Her body was still marred by symptoms of the plague but the blood and gore had washed away and she wore one of Jushiro's freshly laundered kimonos as a long dress.

"Wow." Coyote blurt out in surprise, taking her small hand in his and sighing heavily. Shunsui and he shared a look and Coyote pulled Lilinette more tightly against himself. She smelled like soap and her hair was soft and silky. She smiled up at Coyote and he smiled back. "I'm so glad to see you again," he whispered, kissing the top of her hair softly. "You have no idea."


End file.
